Hidden in the Wolves' Den
by LadyofSpain
Summary: Bella chose Jacob, but life is rough. The Volturi are hunting her. They employ a reluctant Chad Deveraux to help.There's also a prison break at SeaTac, and Cisco is after Jake seeking revenge. The wolves have a clever plan to capture the Volturi trio. Holy Cow!
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden in the Wolves' Den**

**By Lady of Spain**

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

This story takes place after Jacob gets injured during the newborn battle, it ignores Breaking Dawn, and is a sequel to A Change of Heart. You will be lost if you haven't read the first story.

Jacob and Bella are in love, but true love doesn't run smooth for the couple. The Volturi are on a quest to find Bella, and engage a very reluctant spy, Chad Deveraux, to accomplish their mission. To make matters worse, there is a prison break at SeaTac, and one of the inmates comes to La Push bent on revenge.

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue: Set in Motion

The tall aristocratic Vampire spoke into the intercom sitting on his large mahogany desk. Artifacts of another time decorated the walls and shelves of the dark sepulchral office. His left hand traced the concentric bands of a copper armillary, while his right index finger let go of the return button on the communication system. Gianna's cheery voice flowed from the speaker. "Yes, Aro, Good morning! I've delivered your message and Jane is on her way to see you."

"Wonderful! It is always such a great pleasure to talk to you, my dear Gianna. You may return to your other duties now. Thank you so much for your rapid attention to this matter." Aro sat back in the crimson cushioned chair, steepled his fingers, and waited patiently for Jane to arrive.

A tiny form glided gracefully through the open door. She was dressed in a long gray gown. The Volturi insignia hung from a silver chain about her neck. No other ornamentation adorned her person. Her blonde hair was swept up into a plaited twist. She smiled up at Aro, her blood-red irises gazing intently at him expectantly. A soft lilting voice asked, "Yes, Aro, You wished to speak to me?"

"Ah, there you are, dear one. How good of you to come so promptly. I have a very important assignment for you to undertake. It has been too long—I am afraid—since I have heard from my friends, the Cullens. I am so very anxious to ascertain whether or not our young friend, Mr. Cullen was true to his word and endowed Miss Isabella with the gift of immortality. Would you be so kind as to take Felix and Demitri with you on this quest?

"Gianna has been an absolute gem. The flights and shuttles have already been arranged. Such efficiency! I do not know what I would do without her. It would be interesting to see what powers she could share with us were she to become part of our family. Why she could catalog the heaps of bones cluttering our funereal vaults. Ha, ha, ha! I should like to see that amazing feat! I could not resist a little Vampire humor. But I digress—it would be expedient of you to report back on your findings each evening.

"I look forward to hearing about your discoveries. As always, if things haven't progressed to our ultimate satisfaction, you have my permission to resolve the issue. After all, what is one mere mortal in the big scheme of Vampire imperialism? You may go now, Jane dear."

"Yes, master. It would be my honor." Jane exited the room, without so much as a rustle from the long linen fabric of her skirt. Her footfalls were imperceptible as she ghosted down the narrow torch lit hall.

The following day at four AM, three pale figures deplaned at the SeaTac airport. At that very same time in Volterra, Aro and his wife enjoyed dining on the catch of the day; a fine assortment of full-blooded—and tasty—American Tourists.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back in my Arms Again

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

. . . . .

I was nervous, anxiously waiting for the love of my life to meet me here—here at our driftwood bench. The bonfire I started earlier, crackled before me; the flames dancing in the circle of collected stones. Two cans of chilled root beer sat inside of a paper sack along with a bag of marshmallows, a box of grahams, and several chocolate bars. Two long thin twigs stood beside a folded wool blanket, ready to spear the first soft, chewy puff.

I had been apart from Bella for far too long. I was relieved that she had forgiven me last night. That was one of the things I loved about her—she was so forgiving—possibly more forgiving than anyone I had ever known, except maybe for my mother.

One of the branches suddenly splintered from the flames licking about it. The wood sent up billows of gray smoke and orange-red embers. The snapping and popping filled the night air. That still didn't mask the familiar rumble of an old Chevy truck chugging up the highway. My keen ears followed the sound as it lumbered closer and closer. Then my sense of smell picked up her scent. The aroma of strawberry was unmistakable. Bella was on her way to my willing arms. God, I loved her so!

I sprang up from my crouched position, and ran toward my reason for living. As soon as our eyes met, my arms were around her, hugging her to my chest. I closed my eyes, and thanked God for giving me this wonderful woman. She would never know how much she meant to me.

"Jake," she warned, "you're going to make me drop your candy. I made your favorites— divinity and penuche."

"You didn't need to do that, Bells. You're sweet enough for me. In fact, you're so sweet, I'm gonna need to carry a tooth brush in my pocket. You're a cavity waiting to happen."

"This—coming from a guy who's famous on the rez as the pin-up boy for eye candy?"

I winked at her. "Hey, how did you find out about that? Swee-eet!"

Those chocolate eyes did their little summersaults in her head. "I was kidding, you idiot."

"Well, I wasn't!"

I couldn't restrain myself—didn't really want to either. I lifted her up in my arms, ignoring her shrieks. I tucked her head into my shoulder and walked back to the beach. I lowered her, seating her on the she put the plate of candy down, I wrapped her up in the plaid wool blanket.

"Let me know if you start to get cold, 'cuz I'm more than willing to warm you up," I offered.

Leaning down, I peered into her face. Jeez, it looks like your lips are a little blue there. I could pink 'em up for ya'."

"Down boy, down," she laughed. It was so good hearing that sound. I had missed it—it was warming _me_ up ... but then everything she did warmed my heart. "We need to get serious now," she retorted.

I gave her a smoldering look—at least I hoped it looked smoldering—and asked, "How serious did you wanna get?"

"No, I mean it, Jake."

Laughing, I answered, "So do I!"

"I'm still worried about you. You've lost a lot of weight. Are you eating all right?"

"Don't worry, Bells, my appetite is back to normal." _In more ways than one_, I thought. "So that is why I brought s'mores with me, 'cuz, I still want s'more."

She blinked at me, clearly stumped. "What's a s'more?"

"You're kidding, right? You've never had a s'more? I can't believe it! Haven't you ever been camping before?"

"You mean where you set up a tent—and cook your food over a fire—and get dirty and grimy—and have to pee in the woods—and get bit by mosquitoes—and never get any sleep, 'cause you're freezing to death?"

"Yeah, except you'd be toasty warm if you went camping with _me_. I wouldn't let those pesky _skeeters_ attack you either."

"No, thanks, I don't think I'd be a very happy camper. You still haven't answered my question though. What's a s'more?"

"I'll do ya' one better. I'll show you."

I grabbed the twigs and skewered a marshmallow with each one. I handed one to Bella. "You do know how to toast a marshmallow, don't you?"

Bella rolled those beautiful chocolate eyes at me once more. "Yeah, smarty pants. Gosh, you don't have to be so condescending."

"Wow—college has really rubbed off on you. That was a big word coming from such a little girl."

She scowled at me." Can it, Jake. Okay, what do I do after this gets all hot and gooey in the middle?"

That just about described how I was feeling about then—sigh. "I'm coming to that part honey, don't worry."

I pulled out the graham crackers and Hershey bars, breaking all of them in half. I put a chocolate square on one of the crackers. "Now, the marshmallow goes on top of the chocolate and the other cracker squishes them in the middle. Then you wrap your mouth around it and yell yum, yum!"

I sat down and lowered my twig over the flames. I was more interested in Bella's reaction than watching the white confection melt and slide off the stick I was holding. It landed in a lump among the hot embers.

Her face lit up in surprise. "It's like a hot moon pie!" she exclaimed. "Can I have some more?"

I grinned at her childlike delight, and handed her another marshmallow. I finished assembling one for myself, and wolfed it down before she had her second one ready. As she took the last bite of her treat, some of the chocolate had dripped down her chin. I scooted closer to her and quickly helped her remove it by letting my tongue run up the edge of her chin and followed it to the corner of her mouth. Our eyes met and somehow our lips did, too. It was a long, over due welcome-home kiss. We pulled away, smiled at each other and simultaneously yelled, "Yum, yum!"

"I'll have _s'more_ of that, Bells," I quipped as I leaned in to kiss her again. My mouth barely brushed her top lip when I noticed footfalls marching in our direction.

Embry's voice rang out. "Hey—s'mores! Man, you can smell it clear to the other side of the Rez."

"Oh, it's you," Quil said—as if he didn't already know it. "Sam was looking for you and sent us to track you down."

I gave him my _puh-leeze_ go away look. "Not now, Quil. Can't you see I'm busy? Have a heart."

"Give us a couple of s'mores and maybe we didn't see you tonight—deal?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. I didn't even get to say a word before Embry snapped a couple of branches from a nearby tree. He had the squishy puffs at the end of the sticks and sat down beside me, toasting his marshmallow. Quil grabbed the other branch and had the nerve to wedge himself between Bella and me. Somehow, this was not the picture I had in mind when I planned this intimate evening.

"Do you think you could deliver Sam's message to me so you guys can get the hell out of here?" I wasn't feeling very brotherly; especially seeing Quil snuggled up to Bella, pouring her ears full of his daring escapades.

Embry tried to answer with his mouth full—the sticky marshmallow making it difficult for him to talk. He finally swallowed and commented, "Hey, man, these are so good and there're plenty more marshmallows and candy bars. Give me one good reason why we should leave."

I balled up both of my fists and growled, "I can think of _two_ good reasons."

Quil snarked, "You know, you used to be a fun guy, but ever since this girl entered the picture, you've become a possessive tower of testosterone."

"Good one, Quil," Bella responded.

I couldn't believe my own ears. Bella was siding with the_ Brat Pack_. I gave her a heated look.

She tilted her head, and peered at me thoughtfully. "Well, think about it, Jake. Maybe they have something important to tell you. You don't know."

Embry ate his last few bites. "Okay, Jake, so here's the deal. Sam, Paul and Jared were all out on patrol this afternoon. They came across that stench, you know? They didn't recognize the scents, but there were definitely three of them. Sam says we're gonna have to double our patrols."

"Sh** ! Sorry, Bells. Every time I think we'll be able to enjoy a little rest and relaxation, Murphy's Law makes an unscheduled appearance. If only we could move away from all this supernatural nonsense. I hate this freakin' place!"

I gazed over at Bella and caught a glimpse of fear in her eyes. I walked around to her other side and put a protective arm around her.

"Don't worry, Bells, you're safe in La Push. No vamp is dumb enough to come near this place. We've got you covered. No one will get anywhere close to you. You've gotta believe me—you do _believe_ me don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but what about you? I couldn't stand it if you wound up all broken and suffering in pain again."

I was hoping some of my confidence would rub off on her. "We've got the advantage this time. We have the numbers now and we know the geography. Nobody knows this area better than we do. It'll be a piece of cake."

I could see that she still wasn't convinced. "That's what you said the last time, and look what happened."

I sat up straight, bobbling my head. "Yeah, I had the girl of my dreams cuddled up to me in my bed, telling me how much she loved me."

Her lip started to quiver as she blurted, "You know, you can joke all you want, Jacob Black. I almost lost you once. I don't want to go through that again."

Arguing with her was not part of my plan for tonight. "Alright, point taken. Look, Bells, I don't want this to ruin our evening. We finally got back together. I don't want to waste any time arguing over this—I just want to be with you. The vamps are gone now, so the rest of this night is ours. Let's not waste a precious minute of it."

I looked into her eyes. They were so full of tenderness and concern for me. I reached out and stroked her cheek. Her hand curled around my neck. We finished what we started before the dynamic duo arrived. I was so focused on Bella and the way she made me feel that I didn't care what they thought or what they saw. Let 'em look—maybe they'd finally take the hint and leave us alone.

Quil cleared his throat. I waved him away. "I think it's time for us to get back, buddy."

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell ya', Quil," I slurred out of the corner of my mouth. Hey—the rest of my lips were occupied!

Embry added, "Okay, we're leaving you two lovebirds alone."

"Good," I muttered, as I took a needed breath. "Now get lost!"

"After we eat one more s'more," Quil taunted.

I pulled away from Bella in exasperation. "Could you two possibly be any more annoying?"

Quil gave me a smirk "Gee, I don't know. I guess we could take a stab at it."

"Just stab your marshmallows, make your s'mores, and take them _to go_," I groaned.

"Damn touchy werewolf ... we're going, we're going!"

"Speak for yourself, Quil. I'm waiting till my marshmallow is at the peak of gooiness. When it's reached perfection—and not until then—I will make my s'more and take it with me."

He remained seated much to my irritation, and proceeded to flambé his marshmallow. Damn if Quil didn't follow suit. They fixed their treats and walked at a snail's pace away from the fire, moaning with pleasure loud enough for us to hear.

"And stay away!" I yelled after them. "Thank God, they're gone," I whispered to Bella.

"I got up and pulled the root beer out of the bag. I handed one to Bella. "Here's to us— Jake and Bells." We clinked the cans together, popped the tops, and toasted one another.

We finished up the sodas. I put out the fire and cleaned up the trash. Bella carried the rest of the s'more supplies and I got to hold onto the candy. We ambled to the truck and headed for my home. We still had a few more hours to make the most of, hopefully without any more interruptions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Gambit

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

. . . . .

The door was open when we reached the house. I led Bella inside and we put the crackers etc. on the kitchen counter. Bella and I both took off our shoes. They were loaded with sand. I took them outside and gave them each a shake, letting the sand scatter in the wind. We put our shoes aside and sat on my dilapidated couch. I helped Bella take off her hoodie. I knew it was chilly in the small living room, but I wanted to be Bella's heater. I was so starved for her touch. I craved the feeling of her skin against mine. I pulled her close and she willingly leaned into me.

The light was on in Billy's room and his voice called out, "Jacob, is that you?"

"Yeah, Dad, I'm home. Bella's with me."

"I'm turning in then. You guys have fun, but don't stay up too late."

Bella turned to me with a serious expression on her face. "Your dad's right; Leah and I have school tomorrow. I can only stay about another hour."

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "Why is it that time is always our worst enemy? It seems like I never get to spend enough of it with you. Damn, Bells, I've missed you so much. I can't stop thinking of that night when you stayed with me—actually stayed with me—sleeping beside me in my bed. I want that ... that closeness. It kills me to think that I can only dream about it. Time is always slipping away—and carrying you away with it."

She gazed at me with those big brown eyes and knocked me for a loop as she responded with: "Okay, I'll call Leah then and tell her I'll be a little late."

My mouth must have hung open like the tail-gate on her pickup. My lips finally started to move, forming actual words. "What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I'll lie down beside you tonight, just until midnight. Then I'll have to leave. I'm only doing this because I know you've been deprived of so much these last couple of months. I know I can trust you too, so... "

I was speechless. She put out her hand and pulled me toward my bedroom. I followed her without saying a word. Like I said—I was speechless.

I pulled down the sheet and blanket, and climbed into bed. I placed my pillow on her side of the mattress—I didn't really need it anyway—hell, I could sleep on the ground and it wouldn't bother me any. Bella lay down by my side, her head facing me. She rested her arm across my chest and nestled her body close to mine. I leaned my head down and tenderly kissed her hair.

"Goodnight, Jake," she whispered.

"Night, Bells." I put my arm around hers, keeping her warm. I looked forward to the day when I could lie in bed with her next to me, and wake up every morning feeling her soft form enveloped in my embrace. I would do everything in my power to make sure that happened.

I didn't actually want to sleep—yeah, I was tired—but waste a minute sleeping while she was here with me—not a chance! I wanted to savor every moment. I wanted the whole enchilada. I wanted all of my senses to bathe in her essence—that's the word I needed—her essence. That smell ... the sound of her heartbeat ... her quiet breathing ... the feel of her silky skin ... the look in her deep chocolate eyes ... it all added up to my Bella. It was really gonna hurt when the time came for her to leave.

Damn, I made the mistake of closing my eyes. That did it. I drifted off to dreamland. I was so far under that I never even heard Bells phone alarm go off. I was however, pleasantly awakened by a set of fingers gently ruffling through my hair.

"Jake," she whispered, "I've gotta go."

Her face was just inches from mine—her breath fanning my cheek. I took the opportunity to get one last taste of her sweet lips. I reached up and put my hand behind her neck, pulling her closer. I let my mouth linger over hers slowly gorging myself with the amazing flavor that was tantalizing my tongue.

She struggled—breaking the kiss. "Jake, please don't," she breathed.

"Why not?" I asked. I thought she liked it—I know I did.

"If you start kissing me like that, I won't be able to get back to sleep."

"Wow, I didn't know my kisses had the power to render you sleepless!"

Bella put a finger to her lips. "Shh! Billy will hear you!"

"Nah, my dad could sleep through a rock concert."

"Just the same, I don't want him getting any ideas about what we're doing in here."

"Jeez, Bells. He's not stupid. He's got a pretty _good_ idea of what's going on in here."

She threw the pillow at me—the little minx. She rolled her eyes, kissed my forehead and rolled out of my arms and out of my bed. Damn that stupid alarm!

I followed in her wake; standing beside her while she replaced the shoes on her feet. I gave her a goodbye hug and took a deep inhalation, breathing in _eau de Bella_.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"It's your scent. It's intoxicating. I wanna get drunk on it, so I'm inhaling as much as I can before you're gone."

She rolled those chocolate eyes at me again. "You've finally gone over the edge, Jake. You're insane, you know that?"

"Sure, sure, I know—I told you I was crazy about you, didn't I"

She let out a long sigh. "Well, I guess it must be contagious, because I'm mad about you too."

Pointing a finger in her direction, I told her, "As long as you're not mad _at_ me."

"Go back to bed, Jacob. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." _God, I hope I dream about her for the rest of the night._ Oh, c'mon, you can't blame me, can you—I didn't think so.

I trudged back to my now empty bed. I slipped under the covers. Her scent lingered in the air, on the sheets, and especially upon the pillow. I kept sniffing at it, reveling in its fragrance. I finally balled it up under my head and pretended she was there beside me. I was thinking happy thoughts as I blissfully fell asleep again.

. . . . .

Jane

The figure of a small woman darted among the trees at La Push. The figure was clothed all in gray. A long cape encompassed her slight form, and a hood draped over her features concealing the telltale red of her all-seeing eyes. The gray apparition finally halted at a secluded spot in a forest of pines.

She put her hand into the lining of the cape and produced a cell phone. It almost seemed in complete opposition to the garment she was wearing. She carefully punched in the appropriate numbers and waited expectantly for her master to answer. At last the ring tone was interrupted by his eloquent speech.

Aro's voice filled her ear as she listened intently on the cell. "Ah—Jane dear, so good of you to call. Have you made any progress on our little disciplinary mission?"

"Yes, Master, but I regret to report ... there has been an unforeseen complication."

"How so, dear one?"

She began her report. "Demitri has not sensed Isabella near the Cullen's abode. He seems to feel that she has not frequented the place for some time."

"I see, that does pose a problem, however, one that we may surely overcome with patience. We have time on our side. If she indeed has not been turned, then her fate has already been sealed. We cannot have this situation flaunted before our very faces. It simply will not do. We must not make any exception in this case. It will seem as if the authority of the Volturi has been reduced to naught. Now, we-cannot-have-that–can we?"

Jane continued her accounting so far, her crimson orbs did not so much as blink for an instant. "We may well have another obstacle to overcome, Aro. Demitri has come across a peculiar odor, almost lupine in nature. If in fact that is accurate, and Miss Swan is sequestered at La Push, it will be nearly impossible to trace Isabella. She will be—in all sense of the word—obscured by this scent. Is it possible that there could be lycanthropes indigenous to the Western Hemisphere?"

"Oh my, my, how very interesting—Lycanthropes living among the forests of Washington State! Who would have thought such a thing could occur? Europe has been cleansed of them for centuries, and we only now discover that they are indeed scampering about—without interference—on another continent entirely. If this is true, you will have to ascertain Isabella's whereabouts by stealth. Can you convince one of her acquaintances to aid in the search? I have every confidence in your ability to gain cooperation from someone. Your powers of persuasion are—let us say—incomparable.

"Until I hear your lovely voice again, I bid you _adieu_. Jane dear, would you be so kind as to give my regards to Demitri and Felix. Thank them for me. I do owe them a great debt of gratitude for the tireless service to the Volturi and their assistance to you in this important work. I look forward to our next conference."

Jane's ruby eyes glowed in the night's inky blackness. "Good bye, Master. Until tomorrow evening then."

Jane returned the phone to the inside pocket of her cape. Then she walked back to the motel where Felix and Demitri were waiting for further instructions from Aro. She found them both pacing up and down the length of the small room in a state of agitation. They looked up expectantly as she entered the dreary apartment.

She did not look hopeful as she divulged the heart of her conversation with Aro "The master has considered Demitri's discovery. He feels that there is a great possibility of the existence of werewolves in La Push. That being the case, we must tread lightly. These are dangerous creatures, eager to destroy any vampires encroaching on their territory. Then there is the matter of the lupine odor. That distinctive tang will essentially mask _her_ fragrance if you will. Obviously, any sort of reliable tracking will be problematic at best."

"How can we possibly locate Isabella, when her scent is concealed by that overpowering stench?" The sarcasm in Felix's voice was unmistakable. The look on his face was further evidence of his displeasure. "This whole endeavor is an ultimate exercise in futility!"

"Hear me out, Felix. It will be more difficult, but there is a way," Jane chided.

Demitri tossed his brown curly hair in a defiant gesture. "And, what may I ask, could that be?"

"We have to uncover a friend of Isabella's, to aid us in our search." She returned Demitri's gaze with a bellicosity of her own. "We shall split up and listen carefully to the conversations on the campus at Peninsula College. Surely, she will be enrolled in college by now, don't you agree? If we cannot glean any useful information there, we will simply travel to each campus until we locate someone acquainted with her. Obviously, we will have to wait until twilight each day to begin our search."

The four walls seemed to close in on them as they discussed the plan. The motel room was becoming more and more a prison of sorts.

Felix again began to complain out-loud. "This is inconceivable! How long will we be incarcerated in this tiny cubicle? And what will we do if we should become dependent on the game here to quench our thirst. The thought is appalling. We will be reverting to the unsavory custom of those vegetarians, the Cullens."

"I agree with Felix," Demitri chimed in, "I happen to be particularly partial to the red tint of my eyes. Amber is definitely not my color!"

Narrowing her eyes in disapproval, Jane snapped at them in a petulant tone. "We will _all_ do what Aro wishes. Do I need to use my gift of persuasion to secure your complicity?"

Felix sighed in resignation. He wasn't willing to risk a taste of her terrifying suggestion. His next retort was somewhat subdued. "I know what needs to be done. It is the waiting. You both know that I am not as patient as Aro."

Laughing, Demitri affirmed that comment. "In all honesty, I do believe that Aro has sent you here to practice that very virtue. Relax, Felix, this could very well be the challenge of the decade. Who would have thought that a tiny human girl could wreak such havoc among our kind? It is utterly laughable."

Jane's eyes blazed with indignation. "Laughable or not, we must stop this bickering among ourselves. We need to unite in purpose. An army is only as strong as its weakest link. We must stand together in a united front. Are we in agreement?"

A quick glance passed between the two male vampires—a glance that was most certainly observed by Jane.

Her expression was not one of amusement. Jane scrutinized them both. She cleared her throat and repeated, in a soft, yet threatening voice, "I said—are we in agreement?"

Out of self preservation, Felix and Demitri nodded in obedience to Jane. Could they do otherwise?

"Then it is settled; but I wish you both to realize that I want this affair ended as expeditiously as possible. I too am anxious to return to Volterra when this unpleasant business is concluded. This rain swept country is not to my liking. Why this unrelenting precipitation is sorely vexing—not to diminish the fact that it is extremely deleterious to the clothing in my trousseau. I do _so_ miss the dry climate of Italy." Jane sat on the room's nondescript couch and pouted vehemently.

The threesome would have to wait until the darkness descended to begin their search. Jane could almost hear Aro's voice in her head chastising her with, "Patience, dear one ... all will be well in due time."

. . . . .

A/N: Gambit has a double meaning in this chapter. First it is the opening conversation with Aro. Secondly, it is the sacrificing of Chad's serene existence in the ploy to get to Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Casting Call

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

At six am, I shot out of bed, instantly alert. I dressed quickly, ran a comb through my jungle of black hair, washed my face, and brushed my pearly whites. Yep, I was in a hurry to see Bella off to school. I was desperate to get in a good morning kiss—aka the breakfast of champions. Something had to tide me over until she returned, right?

I ran down the road so fast you'd think I was chasing after a vampire. I reached the Clearwaters' domain in record time. Great ... Miss Congeniality answered the door.

"Oh gawd," Leah grumbled, "What the hell are you doing here? After a few worms?"

"What?" Jeez, sometimes I didn't get her little jibes.

"Never mind, Einstein," she muttered. "Hey, Tink, Sunny Boy is here to see you."

Crap, I let out a puff of air. "Tell me you didn't just call me Sunny Boy."

"C'mon, did ya' think you could keep a nickname like that under wraps!" Leah glared at me, and added, "Ya' better kiss her quick, 'cuz we gotta get ready for school."

Was my face that easy to read? I didn't even give her any kind of look.

"Ya' think I don't know what's on your mind, Jacob? Just get it over with fast; I'm not in the best of moods this morning."

Right—like I've _ever_ seen her in a good mood!

She glared at me again with fire in her eyes.

"Whaaat! I didn't say anything ..."

"No, but you were thinking about it, weren't you?"

I gave her my most innocent looking expression.

"Tink! Hurry up down here before I slap your boyfriend silly."

Bella came bounding down the stairs, and brushed up against me. "Hey, Jake, what's up?"

"This!"

I grabbed her around the waist and stifled her next words with my anxious lips.

When our mouths finally separated, she stared at me with those soft chocolate eyes.

"Holy cow!" she sputtered.

My sentiments exactly, except in a little more colorful language.

"Well you did say my kisses kept you up at night. I figured I'd come over here to make sure you didn't fall asleep in class. When school's out, and my kisses wear off, come back to me and I'll replenish your supply. There's plenty more where that came from!"

"I certainly hope so. I wouldn't want to use up the last one."

Bella looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"You two are just so cute together," Leah offered in her most annoying tone, "makes me wanna hurl. Get lost, Einstein, we've got better things to do."

"Speak for yourself," I flung back at her.

Snapping her fingers in front of Bella's face, she blurted, "C'mon, Tink, shake the stars outta your eyes. Wake up, now, wake up!"

I suddenly realized they were both in their PJs. Jeez, I wouldn't mind if Bells stayed in those all day long. Her top was a baby blue halter thing, and she had on matching boy shorts? Is that what they call 'em? PJs by any other name would not look as sweet as the ones that were on my Bella right now.

Leah—well that was a different story altogether. She was outfitted in dark purple lace. I couldn't stop my eyes from taking in the view, 'cuz she was definitely an eyeful. I must admit ... Curro was one lucky guy, if he could rein her in a little bit. Hell, I could just see her in black leather standing over him—her long legs straddling his prone body— with a riding crop in her hand. Oh, well, to each his own ...

"What are you staring at, Wolfboy?" I shook my head to dispel the image of _Leah the Dominatrix_ that was swirling around in my brain—in living color no less!

Oh no, I just realized that the next time we phased, she would absolutely know what I was staring at. This was gonna bite me so bad!

"I ... uh ... nothing. I was just admiring that outfit. It's really (_really, really_) nice_." Please_ _don't maim me, I was just window shopping._

Crap, now I was wondering how Bella would look in sleepwear like that. I laughed inwardly. The fact is, sleepwear was a misnomer, 'cuz Bella wouldn't get much sleep if she wore lacy lingerie anywhere near me, if you get my drift. What was I saying? She wouldn't get much sleep in that little blue thing she was wearing either! Man, I came over here to steal a kiss or two, and I was already fantasizing about us ... _Oh boy, I better not even go there._

Leah stood motionless, her hands glued to her hips. "Look, moron, Bella and I have to get ready for school. So wipe that silly grin off your face, and go home."

"Oh, right! Bye, Bells, I'll see you later, huh? Wait ... c'mere a second."

I gave her a hug, and kissed her one more time for good measure.

"Bye, Jake. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Thank gawd you're leaving; my stomach can't take much more of this. C'mon, Tink, we've gotta get a move on."

She shut the door in my face. I sighed and headed back home. In a couple of hours, I would go visit Embry to see about signing up for online classes.

* * *

Three gray shadows slipped noiselessly between the students at Peninsula. They moved so fast that they seemed as the wind to the students there. Felix was feeling disgruntled, seemingly wasting time, eavesdropping on the conversations of these ridiculous humans. He was ready to surrender and go home. If only Jane hadn't come on this excursion ...

Demitri beckoned to him from across the campus, and he followed willingly—anything to remove himself from the mundane drivel that passed as communication among the collegiate.

Jane accompanied him just seconds later. "Have you come across any information concerning her whereabouts, Demitri?

"I overheard someone mentioning her name. It seems she has an admirer that she rejected. Apparently, Isabella does not feel any friendship toward this person, however."

Jane nodded her approval. "All the better to accommodate our plan. Does this unrequited suitor have a name?"

"Yes, Jane, I did hear the name Deveraux mentioned. I am afraid he was not in attendance today. I heard the boy say that he sits in the same class with the person in question. I won't have a problem following the boy's scent. He will lead us to this Deveraux tomorrow. I believe he said the class would begin at five thirty P.M."

"This _is_ good news," Felix interjected. "If I had to listen to anymore students blathering on about their most recent tweets, I would leap into the ocean and swim to Volterra."

Demitri patted Felix' shoulder. "Come now, Felix, surely this experience has not been _that_ unbearable."

Wrinkling his brow in mock distress, he answered, "I cannot help but think that this torture should be entered into our books as a means of extracting information from our enemies."

Demitri laughed out loud, but Jane as usual, was not the least bit entertained. Demitri winked at Felix. Jane glared at the two of them.

"Felix," she hissed. "That is quite enough, let us now return to the motel. I will notify Aro that we have uncovered a significant link to Isabella, one that may ultimately lead to a satisfactory conclusion."

The gray-robed trio ghosted through the surrounding forest and entered the motel. They were now ready to devise a scheme—a scheme meant to steer Chad straight to the trap that unknowingly awaited him.

* * *

I got all the classes set up for my schooling. Yeah, now for some food.

Billy and I finished off the remaining eggs from the fridge. As I was putting away the washed dishes, I noticed the plate of goodies that Bells left last night. How in the world did I forget about _that_? There they were—sitting on the counter calling out my name. I lifted the saran wrap and picked out a piece of penuche. Mmn, mmn, mmn! My taste buds never had it so good. Man, I had to make this woman mine if only for her cooking skills. I reached in and tried the divinity. It was food for the gods. I'm tellin' you, I was tempted to lock this stuff up in a safe. Too late! Billy wheeled over when he heard my groans of pleasure.

"Hey, son, do you think you could share some of that treasure with dear ol' dad?"

I guess I _was_ being kinda selfish, but damn, it was sooo good. I had to _think_ about it before I would let even one piece leave the dish He _was_ my father, after all, so I felt guilty. I handed the candy over to him.

"That Bella is one great cook," Billy said. "If you don't ask her to marry you someday, I might take a chance myself. I wonder how she would feel if this old man proposed to her."

"Gross, dad."

My father actually winked at me. "I don't know ... some women like a man with a little more experience under their belt."

"Jeez, I can't listen to any more of this. It's too horrifying. Gimme back my candy."

He shrugged his shoulders, and handed me the plate, but not before he smacked his lips, and let out a contented sound. "You tell Bella that if she throws you over, I'll be standing by with a ring in my hand."

"Over my dead body," I muttered. I placed the rest of the candy in my top dresser drawer. Too bad it didn't have a lock on it. My old man had a sweet tooth as bad as mine.

* * *

Bella only had two classes that day, so I was pleasantly surprised to find her at my door by one thirty.

Raising one eyebrow, I smirked, "I see you're in a hurry to replenish that supply huh?"

"What?" she asked.

"Kisses—and not the chocolate kind, baby."

She scowled at me—me—her sweet potato!

"I was just kidding ... what did I say?"

"Don't be calling me _baby_. I hate that expression. Not sweetie, or darling, or dollface! Bells is fine; You and Charlie can call me that. The rest are on the no-no list."

She has a list? "Okay, what about, honey?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Sugar?"

Her face turned as purple as Charlie's got when he was really mad. "ABSOLUTELY NOT! Don't you mention that pet name around me ever!"

I'd never seen her so furious. "I _won't_! Jeez, Bells, calm down. Remember you swore an oath to Charlie."

"Screw the oath! I don't care about that anymore."

I put on my best tattle tale voice, and sang, "Ooh, I'm tel-lin'Charlie."

She shook her head at me, then began to laugh. "Tell me again why I put up with your nonsense?"

"'Cuz, I'm sort of beautiful, charming, utterly irresis—"

My brazen claims of perfection were halted by a very soft warm mouth covering my own in a passionate kiss. She leaned into me so hard, that we stumbled through the door and into the living room. We both snickered.

I _had_ to add, "See, I told you that I had to replenish your supply."

"Why do you always insist on being right every time?"

"Maybe 'cuz I am."

"Right ..."

"You said it this time ... _honey_."

We sat down on the couch and Bella gazed at me thoughtfully. Uh oh, the gears were turning round and round again in that head of hers. "You know, you never did tell me about your experiences at SeaTac. I just thought if you needed someone to listen, I would be more than willing. But, if ... if it's too painful, you don't need to talk about it, I'll understand." She took hold of my hand, gently squeezing it.

"No, it's not that. I just had to make sure our relationship was back on track first."

"Well, we're chugging along fine now, aren't we?"

"Better than fine, Bells. We're on the _Loveland Express_.

"Let's go out to the garage though. I don't think Billy could stand to hear the story again. Anyway, I'm more at ease there. It's like my _laughing place_, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her along beside me. "Tell me something. Does it bother you that I'm such a _talkaholic_? I mean, don't most girls want to snag the _strong silent_ type?"

"Ugh! That's so boring. I find your chattering amusing; it's all part of your charm."

"Charming, huh?"

She looked at me with an impish grin on her face. "We'd better hurry to get to the garage. If your head gets any bigger, it won't fit through the door."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter isn't too full of drivel as Felix so plainly put it. Next couple of chapters will put Chad into the spotlight much to his chagrin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prisons and Purgatory

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

"You're not gonna cry are you?" I wouldn't know what to do if she started crying especially if this is supposed to be my _laughing place_. "I don't want to talk about it if it's gonna make you cry."

"Okay, how about this ... we can sit in the rabbit ... you hold my hand, and if I look like I'm about to cry, distract me. It's as simple as that."

"Distract you?" What was she talking about? I was scratching my head in confusion.

Bella gave me a sly look. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll think of something. Anyhow—go on, I'm listening."

I started telling her about my days in SeaTac, as we slid onto the back seat of the rabbit. I intertwined my fingers with hers and lay a soft kiss across her knuckles.

"You know, everything wasn't totally horrible there. I met some good people—Matt and Curro for instance. Matt was kind of quiet, but he always was on the lookout for trouble. He was a friend of your dad's—Curro too."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of his name. "I met Curro. He's everything Leah told me and more. You know, she-is-head-over-heels for him."

"Yeah, you should have seen them the day they met. Curro thought she was you, and he was devastated. When he found out it was Leah, man, did he ever lay on the charm. And what a talker—he even puts me to shame. He was constantly singing and joking and telling stories—half in Spanish. Did Leah tell you that he refers to himself as _The Handsome_ _Spaniard_?"

Bella leaned back onto the upholstery and braced her legs against the back of the front seat. "She did—and he sure seems to fit the title. His eyes are so blue, they're almost turquoise ... and that dark curly hair ... She's definitely attracted to him, and I can see why. I never heard her go on and on about a guy before—not even Sam."

"You'll get to see _The Handsome Spaniard _again—in person any day now. I guess it's no secret that he's Leah's imprint. He put in a transfer to the courthouse at Beaver, so he'll be moving here soon."

Her feet abruptly plummeted off the front seat as he sat up straighter. "He's her imprint? Holy Crow, why didn't she tell me that? No wonder—she read that letter I gave her over and over again. She was even teary eyed. Wow—her imprint! Now it makes sense. Leah doesn't say it, but I know she really misses him."

"Hell, I even miss the guy. You couldn't stay depressed around Curro. He could cheer up Eyore. I'm really looking forward to his visits. You're gonna like him Bells.

"Esau gets out in six months too. I told him to come see us. He's been writing to Rachel."

Her head tilted at an angle. "Esau?"

I let out a hiss. "Bells, didn't you read any of those letters I sent you? God, I put my heart and soul into them."

"I know that. Please don't get mad at me—they're all in a box in my bedroom. I saved them until you could come home. I don't want to read them ... I want _you_ to read them. I want to hear your voice as you read the words. Will you come over to Charlie's on Sunday and read them to me ... please." Then she stuck out that pouty lower lip.

Those doe eyes bored right into the center of my being. Could my love for her possibly grow any stronger? Here I was afraid I would make her cry, and I was the one getting all misty. Geesh, what a marshmallow I was becoming!

"Sure, sure, honey. I wouldn't miss it for the world." I placed a tender kiss upon her soft mouth, and nuzzled her cheek.

I _was_ distracted for a minute. "Now where was I? Oh yeah—Esau. He was my best friend. He's from the Makah Rez. I guess he kinda reminded me of Embry, you know quiet and shy. The guys all teased us—calling us Jacob and Esau—the bible twins. He's a great guy; I think he and Rachel should really hit it off.

"I know what you're thinkin', Bells. He was in prison due to false accusations—the same crap as me. The rich against the poor—white boy against the Native American—same old story. He didn't deserve to be in there. He's managed to get his degree tho'. He did it online, which reminds me—I have a surprise for you—actually twelve of them."

Those chocolate eyes suddenly grew wider. "What are you talking about?"

I turned my head to her with the biggest grin on my face. "Bells, you are looking at the proud owner of twelve college credits from Washington State University."

Bells sat upright on the seat, gave out a loud gasp, and grabbed me around the neck. She pushed me flat onto the upholstery, kissing me over and over again. I hauled us back up and heard her exclaim, "Oh my gosh, Jake, I'm so proud of you!" Then the waterworks started. Jeez, I didn't even get to the bad stuff yet. Why do girls cry when they're happy? I didn't know how to distract her since she started crying right after she kissed me, so I pulled up my tee shirt, and used a corner of it to dry her eyes. She quit immediately, staring down at my naked abs. She reached up, placing her hand over mine and pulled my tee shirt down.

"See what I mean by distractions?" Bells sighed and peered up at the roof of the car for a few moments. "Okay, I'm in control now ... you were saying?"

"Are you ready for the downside?" I peered at her and she nodded her head in agreement. "Alright then, there was this inmate that took an instant dislike to me. It didn't help that Curro told the cook to give me extra food either. I guess Cisco—that was his name, Cisco Andrade—thought I was getting too much special attention, plus he made it really clear that he wanted to make me his _Mary_."

Her brow wrinkled. "I don't understand. What does that mean?"

"Damn ... uh, how can I put this politely? A _Mary_ is prison slang for a ... a lover you might say."

Bella's cheeks colored, and she muttered, "Oh."

"Anyway, Curro and Matt warned me about him, so I tried not to walk anywhere alone. He always had his company of assassins hanging around him, like flies on a pile of sh ... oh—sorry, Bells—poo. So this one day, Esau and I had been working in the garage—that was our work assignment you know—and I had finished up before he did. He stayed a few minutes later to complete the job he was workin' on. I was walking to the mess hall when—wham!––Cisco and his henchmen swarmed out from behind the equipment shed. I was totally surrounded, and they all kinda looked hungry—like maybe they all wanted a piece of me—if you get my drift. Esau showed up in the nick of time and Matt followed him. I guess the garage attendant radioed him for help. Believe me, I was really sweatin' it. I thought for sure that I was gonna lose my youthful innocence. It was a close call ... a little too close!"

"Oh, Jake," she moaned. "How awful ... I'm so sorry. I'm glad you're out of there." Bells ran her fingers through the hair over my left ear and stroked my cheek. Great—more distractions.

"It's okay, Bells, Esau literally saved my but—no pun intended."

"Remind me to give him a big hug when he shows up in La Push."

"I don't know, Bells—he's a good looking guy. That might make me a little jealous."

Her eyebrows shot up about a foot. "Ooh, a jealous werewolf—now that is really hot!"

I quirked an eyebrow of my own. "You wanna see _really_ hot? Here comes the big bad wolf, honey!"

I grabbed both of her shoulders, and Bells started to giggle. I was just about ready to kiss her senseless, when who should appear but the _Brat Pack_. "Great timing as usual, guys!"

Embry shook his head, "Man, you really need a bigger car if you're gonna practice maneuvers with your best girl."

"Yeah, not to mention the wear and tear on the upholstery," Quil hooted.

"What do you guys want anyway?" I was getting pretty annoyed.

"We came by to borrow your air compressor," Embry explained.

I pointed to the back end of the garage. "It's under that tarp back there. Get it and go. Can't you see I'm busy? I was telling Bella about my SeaTac days."

"Is that what you were doing ...? It was hard to tell with all the arms and legs flying about." Quil wiggled his eyebrows at us. "Don't tell me—you were role playing, right? Which one of you was Cisco?"

Bella pushed me away, sitting up. "What are you talking about Quil?"

"You heard this ... no? Jake and Cisco got into it, over your letters. Jake here broke the guy's arm."

"That's not the whole story, Quil. He stole my care package from Bells and he was holding all our letters, that miserable creep! He even had the audacity to read her letters to his filthy cohorts. They thought it was hilarious."

"Sure, I broke his arm, he earned it. His partner in crime had just taken out my eye swinging a heavy mailbag; I couldn't stop my adrenaline from pumping. When Cisco saw his chance he stabbed me in the face with a ball point pen. He wouldn't let go of it, the jerk. I had to pound on his arm until he would let go. And then, after all that they put me—_me—_in solitary! I did those guards a favor, and that's the thanks I got."

"It's a wonder that anyone leaves from there alive. What a horrible place." Bella looked dead serious. Our lighthearted mood had evaporated. Damn, this is just what I had hoped to avoid. Thank you Quil Ateara ...

Scowling at my two buddies, I snarled, "Okay guys, you can go now. Any chance at romantic endeavors has been utterly destroyed by your impromptu visit."

Embry opened his big mouth, "You mean you thought you had a chance? What a dreamer!"

"Hey," Quil chimed, "I'd say he has a chance—a fat chance."

"That's it—color us gone! C'mon, Bella it's a little _two_ crowded in here." I helped Bells out of the Rabbit and headed for the house.

"Hey," Quil shouted as we were leaving. "Thanks, Bella, the penuche was really good."

"Yeah, the divinity too," Embry added.

"Where'd you two get any penuche, or divinity for the matter?"

"Same as always—the top drawer of your dresser. Did you think you could hide the goods from us? That's where you always put it." The smirk on Quil's face made me want to reach over and tie his tongue in a knot. And here all this time I thought it was Billy pilfering my stash.

"You know if Bella wasn't here, there would be fur on my face, and I'd be gnawing on you two like a bone."

The _Brat Pack_ looked at each other and started singing a rendition of that classic song, Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? I wanted to bang my head against the wall. Ugh!

I couldn't stand it another minute. I _ran_ with Bella into the house.

* * *

Time was moving along in infinitesimally minute increments. Felix kept watching the clock tick off each and every second. This must be how human children felt as they were waiting for Christmas to arrive. Would the sun never go down? God's teeth—patience was never one of his virtues—but practicing here in this miserable little cell would not assist in any way to gain some. To add to his misery, he was beginning to experience an overwhelming need for blood. His thirst was uppermost in his mind and it was not improving his mood in the least.

He suddenly stood up from his chair and exclaimed, "This is sheer torture. We had better find this Deveraux fellow today, or I shall surely go mad."

Demitri replied with a bit of mirth in his voice. "Oh Felix, I cannot comprehend why you continue to resort to such dramatics. Jane has brought along her laptop. You could quite possibly enjoy any number of distractions on the internet; twitter for example is exceptionally entertaining."

Felix' lip protruded in a pout as he muttered, "I do not Tweet; it would be unseemly for a vampire to tweet."

Demitri swallowed the laugh that threatened to erupt from his throat.

"Perhaps you could use this gift of time to work on your appearance," Jane interjected.

"I could if Demitri would desist from his primping, and pampering and posturing in front of that mirror, like some pompous, pathetic little prissy, parasite."

"Come now, Felix, I must protest. I do not think of myself as a parasite, but rather a medicinal leech, designed for the express purpose of removing the conduit of every disease known to mankind—namely their blood."

Rolling his crimson eyes, Felix retorted, "Oh, please, spare me—potato—patahto!"

Demitri clicked his tongue, and added, "So many P's ..."

"It would be wise to add some Q's to those P's, brethren. Now, if you will, Felix, please change into a more contemporary style of clothing as Demitri has already done. When twilight is nigh approaching we shall don our contact lenses so as not to raise any suspicion. I am adamant about blending in at this time. Demitri, you will track down this acquaintance of Deveraux. I will then act as the bait. Felix, I am counting on your brawn to convince him that it would be wise to follow us. The sun will be lowering in the sky very shortly ... so, if there are no questions, then let us proceed with our plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Pawn

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

The sky turned the most beautiful shades of purple, pink, coral and apricot. Twilight never looked so inviting to Felix, even peering out from behind the irritating, but entirely necessary brown contact lenses. They did their job: concealing his crimson orbs.

The trio arrived at Peninsula College ten full minutes prior to the start of class. Demitri latched onto his target's scent quickly. They moved nonchalantly, following in the scholar's footsteps. He was walking toward the English building with a tall sandy haired boy. Another student yelled out, "Hey, Deveraux, wait up!"

Jane immediately went into action. These male animals were so absurdly predictable. Put an attractive female in their sights and even the most intelligent of them transforms into a slavering imbecile.

The bait was in readiness. She was adorned in tight fitting jeans and black suede boots. Her bright red blouse was cut just low enough to entice this naïve human. Her normally severe hair style was now a honey blonde river cascading down her back. Her lips glistened with pink gloss, and mascara accented her already big eyes.

She ran up to Chad, and shuffling books to her left arm, pulled on the sleeve of his shirt. "Excuse me ... I just transferred here. I'm looking for the fine arts building? Can you help me please?" She gave him her most winning smile.

As expected, Chad displayed a row of perfect white teeth, grinning at her like the fool that he was. "Why, I am always ready to be of service to a little lady such as yourself. Would you excuse me gentlemen, while I escort Miss ..."

She looked up at him from beneath her long eyelashes. "It's Jane ... Jane Sauer."

"Jane, what a sweet name for such a sweet lady. But Sauer ... that is a direct contradiction to your nature, sugar. My name is Chad Deveraux. It is my honor to meet you."

Jane heard the other two students muttering about how Chad seemed to draw the girls to him like a magnet. She did admit he had a certain charm about him. Her thoughts even dabbled in what this creature would look like in the event that he might be turned. After all she was still a woman, and had yet to find a mate. And he certainly was a good looking specimen, even by vampire standards. She could get used to gazing at his face every day for eternity, and never tire of it. It would be a shame however, to see those lovely ice blue eyes exchanged for a flaming red hue. Maybe she could invest in some blue contacts.

Jane smiled again as Chad offered her his arm. "Shall we?" he nodded to her, returning the smile.

Felix went to the backside of the science building facing away from the college of fine arts. Jane pretended to trip as they rounded the corner of that building, scattering the books on the grass. "Allow me," Chad drawled.

As he stooped down to retrieve the books, Felix whipped around from his hiding place. Like a strike of lightning, he had one hand clamped over Chad's mouth, muffling his shouts for help. His other arm hoisted Chad up as if he were a bag of feathers. In minutes, he was carted away to a seldom seen area high in the mountains. The vampire set him down on his feet. The only sound Chad heard was the rustling of the pine trees as the wind gently roamed through the branches. He was dizzy and very disoriented. Did he fall when he bent over to pick up Jane's books? Did he hit his head? That was unlikely. Maybe he wasn't awake—maybe this was a dream, and he was still in bed, safe at home. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

"I know what you are thinking," Jane said. "I assure you that you are not dreaming, Master Deveraux. I am afraid this situation is quite real. I will cut to the chase, so to speak. I am here along with my associates to seek out a person by the name of Isabella Swan. It is imperative that I find her as quickly as possible. I understand you are acquainted with her."

"What's it to you?" he answered. His southern accent was curiously absent.

"Do not presume to use that insolent tone with me. I will repeat this just once. It would behoove you to answer. I am aware that this is cliché, but I do have the means to make you talk. Do you know Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I know her—so what?" His tone was rather condescending. Jane was beginning to get a little annoyed, but reined in her temper for the moment.

"Thank you for your honesty. So what, indeed! You will lead us to her place of residence. That is all that is required of you."

Chad tilted his head, and raised an eyebrow arrogantly. "And if I don't?"

Jane looked at the tall young man, her eyes narrowing in irritation. "You will suffer some rather nasty consequences."

"Nasty is an understatement, dear boy," Demitri smirked. "You had best think carefully before you act."

"This is unbelievable. I don't have to do a thing you say. My father is a powerful lawyer. He will have you jailed for this outrage. Kidnapping is a capital offence."

Jane's lips twisted into an ugly sneer. "So is murder. But who will ever know when your body is torn into so many little pieces. They will resemble bits of confetti strewn about this mountain top."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh, no, that is an undeniable fact," Felix quipped. When Jane puts her _mind_ to it ... well let us just say, she has a definite gift for gaining one's cooperation."

"What could you possibly want with Bella anyway? She never hurt anybody."

"You are so right, and we would like it to remain that way. But what we want with her is our concern—not yours."

"Yeah, well y'all are barking up the wrong Magnolia tree, ma'am. I will not do it. I have hurt Isabella enough already. Whatever it is that y'all want with her—it can not be good. So I would say this conversation is over."

"I think not," Jane hissed. She glared at Chad and instantly he was writhing in pain on a bed of pine needles covering the ground. His body jerked in spasms of agony; his eyes rolled up into his head. His screams reverberated among the treetops, scaring the birds from their nests, and sending them fluttering into the night sky.

"Stop—please stop," he cried out. "I'll do anything you want—anything!"

Jane withdrew her gaze from Chad. "So, are you willing to cooperate with us then?"

"Yes, yes, just stop the pain. I can't take anymore." Jane almost had sympathy for him ... almost.

"That is most sensible, Master Deveraux. Felix, help him to his feet."

Felix assisted Chad back to an upright position. "I warned you," he chastised. "You should have heeded my advice. No one can withstand Jane's power."

"If you have these incredible powers; why do you need my help? You found me easily enough. What is stopping you from finding her?"

Demitri rolled his eyes. "Need to know basis, my dear fellow. Sufficient to say that it was necessary to seek out your assistance. Let us leave it at that."

"To demean ourselves by asking for your aid is just as disagreeable to us as it is to yourself. We would not do so, if there was any other alternative." Felix folded his arms signaling his disgust.

Chad furrowed his brow.

"You appear to be perplexed; did you have questions for us?" Jane asked.

"Yes ... you are undoubtedly ... not exactly human. What ..."

Jane interrupted his words. "Master Deveraux, have you ever entertained the notion that vampires might actually exist along side of your species?"

"I would not have believed it—not until this very moment."

"Good ... I am so glad to see that you are thinking rationally. Now—we will return you to the campus. Our expectation is that you will uncover Isabella's whereabouts within the next two days, or some unpleasantness may attend you. This episode tonight was only a small taste of how acute my displeasure can exhibit itself. Too much pain can drive one to insanity—don't you think? So, in your best interest you should seriously make this a priority." Then she added, "Do not think to evade us. Demitri has memorized your scent. He could follow you to the moon if necessary." She cocked an eyebrow, and grinned wickedly. "Farewell, Master Deveraux, do not fail us."

"Felix, you may take this boy back to Peninsula College. When that is accomplished, meet us at the rendezvous point."

Felix flung Chad over one of his shoulders like a sack of grain and sped back to the campus.

Flabbergasted by the unfolding of this chain of events, Demitri spoke up. "How can we reconcile ourselves to that fact that this human is now privy to our existence?"

"Simple ... when he has finished his task, we either drain him, or give him the opportunity to join us. You must admit Demitri, I need a mate, and he is one of the few humans that I find attractive. I could very well do worse."

Demitri blinked his eyes in amazement. Was Jane growing soft? It must have certainly been that Southern drawl which had her second guessing her own plan. His accent annoyed him to no end, but seemed to endear him to Jane. How odd!

* * *

Bella and I were back in the house, sitting on the couch. I was taking advantage of our time together. Okay—so I was kissing her face off—so what? I'm nuts about her. Can you blame me?

There was a knock on the door. I didn't want to remove my lips from the woman that I adored, so I ignored it, hoping whoever it was would go away. No such luck! Rap, rap, rap ... rap, rap, rap. Billy had already gone to bed. It was nearly ten o'clock, so I was the designated door captain.

I hauled my butt off the couch to see who the pesky culprit could be. It was Paul—_Mad_ _Dog_ Etcity—standing there with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry bro'; Sam sent me. Jared and I spotted those same vampires while we were on patrol tonight. There are three of them. We got just a glimpse—then they took off, and we lost them. We're aware of their scents now, so it shouldn't be too hard to track them."

Bells moved up behind me, trying to listen in on the conversation. She rested her chin on top of my shoulder, peeking at him. "What did they look like, Paul?"

"Well, one was a big fellow, with dark hair. The other guy was shorter, with medium brown hair, kind of curly. The third one appeared to be a small girl. It seemed like she was in charge though. Jared heard one of the men call her Jane."

I felt Bella stiffen slightly at the sound of the name, and then all at once, she went limp. I caught her before she slid down to the floor. I scooped Bells into my arms, and placed her on the couch. I yelled at Paul to get a wet washcloth.

"Bells ..." I uttered as I patted her cheek. I tried to control the panicked tone that was threatening to seep into my voice. Paul handed me the washrag, and I dabbed her face with it. She started to toss her head from side to side. Her eyelashes began to flutter. "That's right, honey—open your eyes. It's okay, I'm here. It's Jake."

She suddenly flinched, sat up and shuddered violently, reaching out for me. I threw the washcloth onto the floor. "Jake," she cried. "I knew this would happen one day. Jake— it's Jane. She's here for me. I'm scared, Jake, I'm so scared."

I held her tightly in my arms, trying to stop her trembling.

"Who is this Jane?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, who's Jane?" I didn't remember Bella ever mentioning her name before.

Bella began gnawing on her bottom lip. She hesitated for a split second, and then blurted out: "Jane is the Volturi's secret weapon. She's here to see if I've been changed. We don't stand a chance against her. Her specialty is inflicting pain. I don't want to see any of you getting hurt."

"Bella, I've told you before, we're made to exterminate them. Trust me, she won't get anywhere near you. Anyway her power is useless against us, remember? Werewolves are immune to vampire mind tricks."

Bells sniffled and pulled her arms up, encircling my neck. "Don't let me go, Jake.

Please ... I'm falling to pieces."

"Don't worry—I'm not letting you out of my sight." I pressed my ear against her soft hair, as she clung to me. Her trembling began to subside. "Let's get you home," I whispered.

"C'mon, Paul, I want you to walk with us to the Clearwaters'."

* * *

A/N: Poor Bella, always in the line of fire. She's lucky she has wolves to protect her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Searching for the needle in the Haystack

That night I was called into service once again. I didn't mind so much, knowing that I was fighting to keep Bella safe. Leah was my designated partner, but I didn't want to risk having Seth as Bella's only watch dog. Embry drew the short straw so he patrolled with me instead.

We hadn't picked up so much as a hint of their stench near the rez. I guess it was a good thing that Bells was living here in La Push. I'll bet those filthy leeches were _beyond_ frustration trying to track her when _eau de wolfe_ was the only scent they could sniff in the air.

Embry and I ran through the paces time and time again. Six hours of fruitless searching! I was getting a little punchy. Man, that bed looked good when I finally made it back home. I was ready to drop from exhaustion. I seriously needed some shut-eye. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have felt so tired, but knowing these three freaks were after Bella flooded the stress hormones into my system. I had been so wired, and I was now ready to crash land.

Chad's brain was in such a muddle as he drove home from the college. He definitely missed class; that much was a fact he couldn't refute. But what the ...? This encounter was baffling at best. Vampires? The thought was incredible. He looked down at his arms. There were bruises resembling large purple handprints, direct evidence that something had actually occurred.

What the hell was he going to do? He still had feelings for Bella, even though she made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing more to do with him. He couldn't blame her after what he had almost done to her. He was still racked with guilt after all this time. She would always be the biggest regret of his life too. Maybe if he had been patient, and changed his ways, Bella might have warmed up to him eventually. Why did he have to act so biggity around her, bragging about his misdeeds as if they were acts of merit to be proud of? He guessed he would just have to call a calfrope on that one.

Isabella Swan was probably the only filly he ever knew that was not impressed by his fancy car, his wealth or his good looks. That was it! That's why she was so attractive to him. If he could have persuaded her to love him, it would have been for the real Chad Alan, the vulnerable Chad Alan, not the façade. If only he hadn't been drinking that evening ... that horrible evening. He hadn't taken a drink since. Maybe that incident would make him swear off the booze forever.

When his father had discovered the truth about what happened, he retracted his monetary support. Randolph Deveraux laid down the law; an Ivy League University would not be in Chad's future for at least a year. Chad had to get a part-time job at a computer resource center. He didn't mind the work so much, in fact, he even enjoyed it. But that meant he would be stuck going to Peninsula College. He would have to see Bella every so often, and that hurt. His heart ached every time he caught sight of her. Sure he went out with other girls, but not one of them appealed to him the way that Isabella did.

Then there was the Leah issue. Ah ... Leah ... he didn't love her, but sakes alive, she made his blood boil like a pot of gumbo on the burner. Sometimes she looked so good that he wanted to take her home and sop her up with a biscuit. At the same time she scared the crap out of him. Tarnation, what a scary woman! She was worse than a gator in the bayou.

Well all this worrying wasn't going to solve any of his problems, so he decided to wait until morning light. Maybe then, he could decide what he was fixin' to do He had his own skin to think about, so he had to come up with a solution that would appease the vampires, yet save the life of Isabella.

He pulled the _Spider_ into the garage, went up the stairwell to his room and lay on his bed. He slept in his clothes that night in case he had to make a quick exit. His father couldn't get him out of this fix. There was a bad moon risin'.

The next day found Chad dragging out of bed. He hadn't slept a wink. His clothes were all wrinkled, his mouth tasted like week old grits, and the image in the mirror looked like ten miles of bad road. What a difference a single day made. What happened to _the pride of Louisiana? _If his mother could see him now, she'd be running for her smelling salts. The thought of his mother made him stand a bit taller. He showered and shaved, determined not to let this setback do him in—after all—he was a Southerner and a Deveraux. He dressed and went out the door to get to his morning classes.

Somewhere around ten or so, the phone rang and woke me out of a dead sleep. You'd think that my old man could pick up the damn thing once in a blue moon. Jeez, he was watching the news on TV not three feet away. Ugh! So here I was stumbling around still groggy, answering the stupid thing.

The fog surrounding my brain lifted suddenly as I recognized the voice on the other

end ... Curro. What the hell ...?

"Is this Senor Jacob Black?" I heard him say.

"Yeah, what's goin' on, Curro? You don't ever call me."

"Listen, amigo, watch your back. Cisco and two of his buddies broke out of here last night. He's gunning for you, hombre."

"I have some bad news also ... Matt is gone. Cisco killed him, stabbed him several times with a shiv." Curro's voice cracked as he uttered the words. "Tell Carlos to be on the lookout. He's headed your way. I've got to go, Jacob. You take care of yourself. I'll be seeing you soon. Let Carlos know the funeral is this Friday. Adios." The phone went dead.

It never rains in La Push—but it pours! One more thing to worry about—not so much for myself—the pack could handle _The SeaTac Gang_ easily. It was Bella I was worried about. She will totally freak. My head was starting to throb. Will this drama never end?

I looked over at my dad still glued to the TV set.

"Hey, son, you up already?"

"Yeah, I'm up alright," I said, still irritated. "Didn't you hear the phone ringing?"

"Oh, I guess I kind of tuned it out. There was this story on the news, about a prison break at SeaTac. Didn't you say you knew this Andrade fellow?"

"Intimately," I muttered. "Yeah, he's the guy I told you about; the one who stole all my letters. I broke his arm the last time I saw him. I guess it must be healed, huh?"

I didn't say anything to Billy about Curro's warning; no sense getting the old man riled up over nothing. I had to let Charlie know what was going on though, so I grabbed the phone off the table and took it back to my room. I rang the police station so I could talk to him.

"Hey, Charlie, have you heard the news about the prison break?"

"You're too late, Jake. I heard about it five minutes after it happened."

"Then, you know about Matt?"

"No, what about Matt?" he asked.

Matt's gone ... he's dead, Charlie ... Cisco Andrade killed him. I'm sorry. I knew you two were friends."

There was no sound on the line. Finally Charlie responded. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, Curro called me. The funeral is this Friday. I hate to tell you this, Charlie ... but he said Cisco is headed this way too, so we'll all have to be on guard."

"That's what I'm here for, Jake. SeaTac will send down some people to help. I'm sure Curro will be one of them. They should be here sometime this evening. Between my deputies and the SeaTac help, we should round them up faster than you can say Charlie Swan."

"One more thing, Charlie, I think Cisco's plan is to get even with me—if you get my drift.

"So please promise me that you won't say anything about this to Bells, okay?"

Utter silence ...

"What ...? No ... don't tell me ..."

"I'm sorry, Jake ... she was watching the news with me. I wondered why she had that funny look on her face."

"Oh, hell ..."

Chad was mulling things over in his head .What should he say to her? Hi, Bella, remember me? Would you be so kind as to give me your address so I can stalk you again? That would surely be an icebreaker. Maybe he could invite her to a party? No, that would not work either; she could never step foot over his threshold. He was certain that she hated him. She might attend a party though, especially if it was not _his_ ... hmm ...

He reached into his backpack and pulled out his cell phone. He entered Yorkie's number." How ya'll doin',Yorkie? You fixin' to come to class today? That is good to hear... Say, I have been meanin' to ask a favor of you. I need an address for Miss Bella Swan. I am afraid that I have somehow offended her, and wish to apologize. My problem is that she is loathe to speak to me. I would sincerely like to write to her. Do you think you could pretend that you need her address for a party invitation? Why thank you, Yorkie; I am much obliged. I do appreciate your help."

By the end of the day, Chad was looking down at a slip of paper with Bella's address on it. He knew that address. He had visited there several times. It made sense; he always saw Bella and Leah together. Bella was now Leah's roommate. She was living in La Push on the Quileute Reservation.

Okay, so now he had her whereabouts, but how would he get a warning to her? For all he knew, the _gruesome threesome_ could be perched near the campus watching his every move. They were like vultures ready to peck the flesh off his bones. He kept looking over his shoulder nervously, hoping that he would not be seeing them anytime today.

Creepy ... it was just ... just so ... creepy!

He would be glad when this business was concluded; when he could put his head down on his pillow—on his own bed—in his own home at night—and not have to sleep with one eye open.

His brain started whirring again: what in the world did those _vultures_ want with Isabella?

The phone rang and Jake dreaded the next conversation.

"Jake, are you okay? That guy you told me about—he's out of prison. Do you think he'll come after you? What are we going to do?"

"Whoa, whoa, Bells! Calm down, honey—take a breath. Yes, I know all about it. Don't worry; even if he is after me, I've got plenty of muscle to back me up."

"But, Jake, there are three of them. What if they have guns?"

The edges of his lips curled up in a smile. "Bouncing bullets—remember?"

"This is no time for jokes. I've been worried sick. I tried to call you earlier, but my phone was dead. I had to wait till I caught up with Leah. I didn't want anyone else listening in on our conversation. Anyway, I'll be there in 15 minutes. Please be careful. I don't want you taking any chances. I can't lose you now. I love you, Jake."

"You be careful, too. Be sure to surround yourself with people when you're not with Leah. And damn, Bells, hurry up home. I miss you."

A/N: Oh, no—not Cisco. (Cringes in fright!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Strange Occurrences

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

At three thirty P.M., Bella flew through my door, anxious to see that I was all right. She sailed straight into my arms. Her hands were roaming over me everywhere—well almost everywhere—in her attempt to make sure I was still in _working order_. Now don't get me wrong—I was NOT complaining! But ... why did she always underestimate my ability to protect myself? I mean she did notice my biceps, right? Not only that—I had the whole pack to back me up. I had to admit though; it was kinda sweet that she worried about me. She had three vamps on her trail and she was worried about me. Can you beat that? _She loves me; she really, really loves me. _

I almost laughed at her inability to articulate a coherent sentence. She would stutter and stop and run her hands over my face. She'd look in my eyes and choke out, "Jacob, are you sure ... You're all right aren't you? What are we ... Oh God, Jake ... I don't know ..." I finally put her out of her misery by covering her mouth with my own. That made more sense—to me anyway. It also gave her something else to think about. We were locked in a tight embrace as I eased us both over to the couch.

"Bells, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine. The prison is sending out men to help in the search. Cisco and his cronies will be back behind bars faster than I can phase. You're such a worrywart. It's an insult to the pack. Don't you trust us?"

"But, Jacob," she protested. I silenced her with another kiss. "But ..." (kiss). "What about ...?" (kiss).

At last, Bella surrendered, and clasped her hands behind my neck, responding to me. I pulled away first this time. "Okay, Bells, you allright now?" She nodded, a little embarrassed. "Then let's go—I have a job to do. Wanna help me in the garage?"

She gave me a pouty look and answered, "Oh crap, is the Rabbit in trouble again?"

"Hell no, I'm earning extra money. This is someone else's car I'm repairing. I'm saving up for College."

I walked her to the garage and set to work. We were chatting away. Bella was my instrument handler, and light holder. The work went faster since I didn't have to keep removing my head from the engine to get the supplies I needed. Bella had been assisting me in the garage enough times to know which tools to grab when I asked for them. It was almost like being in a surgical suite, except the patient was a piece of metal stretched over four wheels.

Bella was sitting behind me on the old wooden crate quietly watching me work, and enjoying the view no doubt. She looked out the garage door and said, "Holy Cow, Jake, this is really weird. It's snowing."

I lifted my head and nodded. There were little flakes coming down softly, like feathers.

"Jeez, I don't believe it. It can't be _that_ cold outside."

I stood up and walked through the door. That was odd ... it seemed like the snow was falling in our yard and nowhere else. I walked a little further and instantly smelled the scent of burning pine needles. I ran toward the smell and grabbed the hose on my way. Sure enough, the big pine tree on the side of the house was ablaze. Tiny embers were starting to smoke on the roof of our home, and a couple of the nearby trees were also starting to go up in flames.

"Bells!" I yelled. "Go call Sam and tell him to get the pack here now and bring shovels." I drenched the roof with the hose first, then against the furthest trees trying to make a fire break.

The pack was here in two minutes flat, flinging dirt onto the trees, and ground cover.

Bella looked at the flames licking about the trees and shrubs in horror. "What can I do to help, Jake?"

"Go get Billy and wheel him out the back door ..." I locked eyes with her. "Just in case ..."

She ran in and had Billy wheeled out into the yard quickly.

We had the fire contained in about twenty minutes, but I shuddered to think what could have happened if we hadn't been out in the garage. My home would literally have been toast.

"What the hell happened?" Paul asked.

"Damned if I know. Bells and I were working in the garage and the next thing I knew, ashes were falling out of the sky. I ran with the hose and there was the big pine going up in smoke before my eyes."

I never saw Paul so concerned before. "Man, you are one lucky devil. You could've lost your house, maybe even your dad."

That comment was really sobering. There was no horse play—no joking—this was nothing to joke about.

"Thanks, guys!" I yelled as the group started gathering up the shovels and burlap sacks. I gazed at the blackened tree trunks. The ground had remaining ribbons of gray smoke curling upward. My heart was trying to slow down, but I could still hear it thumping wildly in my chest. Nothing scarier than a wildfire. I admit it ... man, we _were_ lucky.

Quil and Embry took Billy back to the house and Bella was back at my side. I rubbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "You okay?"

"I am now." Her words were calm, but her heart and lungs were working every bit as hard as mine.

Embry came out of the house first. "What the hell? Little kids with matches? Leftover firecrackers? Crap, now we have to be on the lookout for arsonists too? Even the pack has its limits. I don't know about you, Jake, but I can't take much more of this." He peered over at Bella and muttered, "Sorry, Bella."

Quil came out of the house and he and Embry left together.

I held Bella's hand tightly in my own and began to think. How in the holy hell did that fire start? There was no lightning, I didn't hear any kids playing nearby—it was too early for grilling—it definitely wasn't the _vampire three_—so how ...?

I tried not to look at her, she was freaked enough already. This actually shook me up a lot too, and I didn't want Bella to see her pillar of strength crumbling before her eyes.

I decided to walk her back to the _Taj_ _Mahal—_our safe haven—hoping it would settle our nerves. We returned to the task at hand, sliding into a rhythm, until I asked for my socket wrench.

"Where did you put it, Jake? I can't find it."

Shrugging, I offered, "Same place I always put it—in the black toolbox next to my tin of drill bits."

"It's not there, I looked twice."

"Damn, I bet Embry has it. He's always borrowing my tools and forgetting to return them. I've got an extra in the kitchen junk drawer. You know which one I mean, right?"

"Sure, sure," she answered.

"Honey, could you get it for me please?"

Bella sprang up off the crate. She snuck a kiss to the back of my neck, making me shiver. Then she murmured, "Coming right up, Sunny."

I craned my neck around and watched her wiggle her hips all the way to the house. I almost banged by head on the hood of the car as I swung my head back to the engine.

She entered the garage with the tool in her hand and placed it into my awaiting palm.

The work went on for another hour and Bella finally begged off—homework and supper preparations as usual. She kissed me goodbye, and left me with my arms elbow-deep in auto parts, and my head bent under the hood.

I retrieved my head from the jaws of the vehicle after a few minutes, and wiped my hands on a nearby rag. I reached over to the pegboard to get my needle nosed pliers. It wasn't there. Damn that Embry; I was starting to get a little annoyed. I wanted to get this job done. I just threw up my hands and decided to call it quits for tonight. My stomach was grumbling anyway—time to put work aside and put some food in my mouth. Yeah!

Lucky for me, Sue had brought over supper last night, so all I had to do was reheat the leftovers.

* * *

Billy and I finished eating, and I washed and dried the dishes. As I was putting away the plates and utensils, I decided to go over to Embry's and _borrow_ my tools back. No telling how many he had sitting around his house.

I looked out the window—the earlier drizzle had turned into rain—it was pouring out. Damn, I'd have to take the Rabbit.

Sprinting to the driveway, I jumped into the car. I put the key in the ignition, but it wouldn't turn over. Greeaaat! One more thing on my _to do_ list. I was in no mood right now; it would have to wait till tomorrow. Didn't really want to go anywhere anyhow!

* * *

The phone was sitting on the coffee table, so I picked it up and called Embry. "Hey buddy, I need my socket wrench back—and my pliers."

"I don't have them, Jake. Maybe Quil?"

"Huh, are you sure?"

"Yeah man, I've got your air compressor and your set of Allen wrenches—that's all."

"Jeez, I guess I better give Quil a buzz then." I ended the call; by now I was beyond irritated.

Just then, Billy said something to me, and I looked his way for a moment. The next thing I knew, I heard glass shattering and a soft thud. I ran outside as a car went whizzing by. I whipped around the corner of the house near the burnt pine tree, trying to see if I could get the make of the vehicle but the downpour made it impossible even for my wolf-vision.

Dropping my head in defeat, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was a metal oblong case glinting on the ground. It was nearly buried in mud and ash. I uncovered the shiny object—a chrome cigarette lighter. I brought it inside with me and threw it on the kitchen counter. Well, that explained the mysterious fire this afternoon.

I surveyed the damage in the living room. There were shards of glass all over the couch, coffee table and the floor. The picture window in the front of the house was practically non existent, and the rain was steadily coming through, pelting the glass-strewn flooring.

Billy got out a plastic tablecloth and helped me seal across the opening with duct tape— so much for our nice paint job! Then I had to get our ancient vacuum cleaner out of retirement to get rid of all the glass. When I removed one of the couch pillows to clean under it, I found the cause of the shattered window—my socket wrench.

This was no coincidence. I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the lighter. Running it under the faucet, I rubbed off the caked mud. My worst suspicions were confirmed. The mud had concealed two letters—the initials—F.A.

Billy wheeled up next to me and muttered, is there something you want to tell me, Son?"

* * *

"Hey, Charlie, I hope the SeaTac posse is nearby 'cuz I've had a close encounter with Cisco myself. Yeah. That's right; he's here in La Push. He's made his miserable presence known. There are trees outside my house that look like charcoal briquettes, a broken picture window and missing work tools.

I know it's him Charlie, I found his cigarette lighter. It's got his initials on it. I don't know when he'll strike again, but I'm sure of it. He'll be back. To quote Curro: 'He's one mean hombre'.''

Charlie and the posse arrived at my doorstep when the rain eased up. Curro was with them, and he and I clapped each other on the back—glad to see each other. They also had two dogs with them to help in the tracking.

We all went out to the garage and the dogs sniffed around picking up the scent. I was so used to tourists being around La Push, that I hadn't paid much attention to any unusual odors myself, although I was a little distracted with the scent of strawberries, if you get my drift.

One of the dogs was messing with the tarp covering the motorcycles; I went to pull the tarp back in position. That's when I noticed it—two flat tires—each one sliced in a half-moon shape. Sonovabit** ... Fortunately, Bella's bike was untouched—I think. Damn, he knew how to push my buttons! I ran out of the Taj and lifted the hood of my Rabbit. There was an empty spot where the battery should be. Now I was really pissed. That was my baby. I felt like I had been violated.

Charlie walked up behind me just then, shaking his head. He looked none too happy either. "I don't mind telling you ... it's going to be rough tracking theses guys. The rain's not helping, and the trail ends suddenly outside your garage. You said they had a car? We're going to need more help than I thought. Can you get the boys here to be on the lookout for any suspicious vehicles hanging around?"

"You got it, Charlie. I can't afford any more _incidents_."

"Okay, we're going to call it a night. "Curro!" he yelled, "You still want to see Leah?"

Curro came barreling out of the garage nearly knocking Charlie down.

"That was a dumb question," Charlie muttered.

I sighed, exasperated, as I watched the cruiser pull away toward the Clearwaters'.

* * *

A/N: C'mon guys, give me and Jake a break. Reviews, we need reviews. One liners, one word—something—anything! We're begging on our knees.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9: A Deathly Proposition

Disclaimer: All characters but for Chad and Randolph are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

How could anyone be so mean? I know you're supposed to love your enemies, but right now all I could think about was pounding that guy into the ground. I'm glad I didn't have to judge him in the next life—he'd need a suit of asbestos for the place I'd be sending him to. I'd even supply the devil with a couple of pitch forks.

I went to bed that night holding a grudge against the monster that was ruining my life. He better hope that Charlie catches him first, 'cuz there'd be nothing left to send back to prison if I got a hold of him.

Chad found a note lying at the foot of his bed the next morning. His intuition told him that it was not from his father. The thought that one of the Volturi entered his room—

or his home for that matter—unannounced, unbidden, and undetected, left him chilled to the bone. Was anyone safe from this vampire trio?

The hair at the back of his neck was defying gravity and there were a million goose bumps covering his body despite the warm temperature of the room.

He opened the neatly folded paper with trembling fingers. The written letters were formed in an archaic fashion which added to the threatening tone of the message.

Chad read as follows:

**Master Deveraux:**

**We request the pleasure of your company at 4pm this evening. We shall rendezvous at the copse of Aspens behind the science structure. It would behoove you to have the address of Miss Isabella on your person. Make it your utmost priority to attend this meeting. Please be punctual, as we do not tolerate tardiness. We presume you will see to this urgent matter.**

**Until then, **

**Jane Sauer**

**Felix Morelli**

**Demitri Carbone**

Chad's heart was pounding in a frightening fashion; he knew he was doomed to feel it thump about in his chest all day long. He sprinted down the staircase to the dining room. There were some blank leftover invitations in the drawer of the buffet. Drawing one out, he began scribbling some information inside:

Frat Party - Sat. Sept 6

7:00pm -?

"Hanson's Barn"

(Rt. 33, 1 mi. No. of Seacoast Dr.

3 mi. E. on Pine Ridge Ave)

6500 E. Pine Ridge

*Please bring a dessert to share*

Chad made copy for himself; he didn't want to rely on his memory when there were vampires glaring at him, muddling his mental capacity.

Finishing the invitation, he placed it in its wrapper and put it, along with his copy, back down on the dining table. Then he pulled out some stationary and an envelope, and began writing a letter to Jacob Black of all people. He was the only one he could think of who might have the ability to protect Bella. Chad wrote feverishly, disclosing the plan for the Volturi to _take_ Isabella at the designated meeting place—the secluded—Hanson's Barn. He begged Jacob to let her go alone so that the Volturi would not become suspicious. He was pretty sure that the Quileute boys all shared Leah's talent, and that they would jump at the opportunity to do battle with a few vampires. It was worth a shot—and right now it was his _only_ shot—no matter how fantastic it seemed.

He didn't have Jacob's address, so he labeled it, and put the sealed envelope into a larger one. He addressed the second one to Chief Charles Swan.

Randolph Deveraux entered the dining room at that instant. He was dressed in an expensive business suit, ready for work. "Why are you still in your night clothes? Should you be writing frivolous letters when your classes await you at school?"

Chad looked up, exasperated that he had been caught. "This was a very important communication, father. I would not presume to do so otherwise. I wonder if you could possibly drop this off at the police station for me."

A very audible sigh sounded. "Chad, you are well aware that this is my meeting day. I do not have time to waste on your trifling endeavors."

"Please, sir—as I said—this is mighty important to me, or I would not be asking this of you."

Randolph snatched the envelope from the boy, obviously irritated. "Alright, son, I will give it to my secretary directly. She will deliver the message for you. Now get yourself dressed. You look like a _hog from the holler_. Do not forget that you are a Deveraux—and as such—you will look and act like one. I will not tolerate your disgracing me any further. Your last little stunt cost me the respect of my fellow colleagues. I was the laughing stock of the entire firm." A scowl formed on his lips, and his blue eyes glared at Chad coldly. He grabbed his car keys from a basket on the buffet and charged out the door to his car.

Chad sighed heavily; he sorely wished he had stayed in Santa Monica with his mother. It was no wonder that she was divorcing Randolph. Did he ever even once let a word of praise escape his lips? Tarnation, the man was meaner than an acrimonious polecat and twice as offensive!

* * *

Eric was waiting outside his modest home, and waved as the _Spider_ pulled into his driveway. While the two rode together to school, Chad handed the invitation to Eric.

"Be sure to give this to Miss Isabella this morning, Yorkie. It is most imperative that she receive it no later than today. Please remember—this is supposed to be an invitation to a frat party that _you_ are hosting—so she will not hesitate to read it. Make it quick; I don't want her asking you any pertinent questions. Are we clear on the particulars?"

Nodding his head, Eric agreed. "Sure, no problem, but why all the cloak and dagger drama?"

"Well Yorkie, as much as I am loathe to admit it—but, despite my arresting good looks and Southern charm—she thoroughly despises me. This devious endeavor is the only way to ensure that she will peruse my note."

Eric shook his head, "Okay, you got it buddy."

* * *

Four pm rolled around all too quickly for the increasingly anxious Chad. His mouth was dry and his palms were sweaty. His footsteps trod heavily over the concrete walkway. He walked away from the science building toward the Aspen grove. There, a little ways further, he could make out the forms of the villainous creatures. A chill ran through him as they synchronously ghosted over the leaf strewn ground, heading in his direction.

Jane opened up the conversation, her crimson orbs boring into his ice blue ones. "Good boy, Master Deveraux. I see you take direction quite implicitly. Let us all go to a place where we won't be overheard." Felix and Demitri each placed a hand under either of Chad's arms, essentially _French walking_ him in the air to the assigned spot.

They arrived in minutes to a deep part of the pine forest, with nothing around except the sound of branches rustling and birds chirping.

"So, Master Deveraux, I presume you have the information we requested."

"Yes, ma'am, here it is." With quivering fingers, Chad placed a paper with the written address into Jane's smooth marble-like hand.

She read the note silently. "You are positive this is the correct address?"

"Yes, ma'am, an acquaintance of mine obtained it from her two days ago."

Felix looked over Jane's shoulder and let out a disgusted snort. "God's teeth, will this venture never end. She is living on the Quileute Reservation?"

"So?" Chad retorted.

Demitri ambled over to Chad, and peered at him menacingly. "So—we cannot track her there."

Chad backed away slightly. "Why not?"

"That would be _our_ business," he growled.

Nodding at Demitri, she answered, "We have mortal enemies there, Deveraux. Do you have any ideas as to how to lure her away from the reservation?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I made her an invitation to a frat party at Hanson's Barn—only ya'll will be hosting it." He reached into his jacket and handed the invitation to Jane.

"Oh what great fun," Felix said sarcastically. "It has always been my utmost desire to host a fraternity party." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes it is my dear Felix," Jane huffed. "You will decorate the place, supply vehicles for the parking lot, and have music to draw Isabella into the building."

His mouth dropped open and Demitri let out a guffaw. Jane turned to him stating, "And you, Demitri will do everything in your power to assist him."

The corners on Felix's mouth suddenly turned up, and he smirked at the frown on his companion's face.

"Now as to Master Deveraux . . . Inexplicably, I find I am drawn to you. Would you care to join us, or rather, join me as my consort? I can offer you immortality. Imagine, never having to grow old or sick or die. I would find it quite pleasurable to have you by my side. In any case, it is your decision. What say you?"

Chad was literally shaking in his boots. "I am appreciative of the offer, ya'll, but sadly I must decline. My life is not that unbearable, and I have many plans for the future."

"That is most unfortunate. I was so looking forward to sharing a life of eternity with you. Are you sure you would not reconsider?" Jane actually looked wistfully at him.

"No ma'am."

"Then you give me no choice." Jane slowly crept toward Chad, as he trod backwards. Felix and Demitri, stood behind him blocking his useless attempt at escape. She was a hairbreadth's away from him, when she placed her small cold hand on his neck, exposing his pulsing artery. At first, Chad thought, _this woman is in love with me. Tarnation, she is going to kiss me! _Not that he minded, as Jane was an extraordinarily beautiful woman.

Her stony lips touched his throat, and then her teeth began to sink into his flesh. What was she doing? This was more than a love bite. The pain in his neck became excruciating; he began struggling, terrified. It was all to no avail. He was no match for her strength. He felt a burning beginning to enter his veins. The fire was starting to spread. The pain was becoming unendurable.

Suddenly, Jane was instantly alert and pulled away from him. Demitri and Felix looked at each other in shock. How could it be? The distinct scent of rapidly approaching werewolves assaulted their sensitive nostrils.

"Leave him, Jane," Felix grunted.

"I guess he will be one of us after all. Goodbye, my pretty boy. I will see you in three days." She smiled at him, then turned and left swiftly with the other two.

* * *

Jeez, I didn't sleep very well last night. I kept thinking about that miserable Cisco and the _Volturi Three_. I woke up late, at around 11:00 or so. I was on my third bowl of cereal— hell, I can't help it, I'm a growing boy—when the phone rang. It was Charlie.

"Hey, Jake, I have a letter for you. Some lawyer's secretary dropped it off. You going to be home in the next hour or so?"

"Sure, sure." Now what—am I being sued by _The Southern Stalker_?

Charlie continued, "We've got a lead on the escaped prisoners. Someone found an abandoned car outside of town. I'll be headed out to La Push, so I'll drop it off on my way."

I havta tell ya', I was not looking forward to reading that letter. I needed another problem

like a hole in my head.

Charlie arrived as promised and delivered the dreaded letter. It was a shocker when I opened it up. It was written by the _Southern Stalker_ himself, and the info on it was unbelievable. He actually had the plan laid out for the capture of the vampires that had Bells so terrified. Sweeet! I ran over to Sam's with the note in my hand. I hated to admit it; the capture part would be easy, but if we killed them, that would only bring more of them down on our heads. Looks like a council meeting is in order. We don't have time to waste, not where my Bella's concerned.

* * *

A/N: The Cullens now have to get involved, much to Jake's dismay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Close Call

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Sam immediately was on the phone initiating the emergency pyramid to bring the council together. We needed everyone's input. Leah was at school outside of La Push, but thankfully she was the only one missing.

I stood up first. "We need to end this. No more bad vamps threatening Bella's safety. I can't take the stress anymore." I regretted that statement as soon as it fell from my lips. I looked over at Quil. Damn, he better keep that big mouth of his shut. I didn't want Bella worrying about me.

Sam spoke up, glancing at Quil. "Anything said here today, stays in this room. Is that clear? Now, let's get the juices flowing . . . any ideas, no matter how farfetched."

"I say we hold them for ransom," Paul snarled.

The whole pack roared with laughter except for Sam. "Wait . . . think about it. Jake says the Voluri have set rules. Maybe we can make some kind of a deal with them. They would be bound by their very own contract. We could trade prisoners so to speak. Give them back their people in exchange for Bella. They could see the advantage in that couldn't they?"

I could feel my brows knit together, as I was concentrating. I finally said, "I know for a fact that Aro would do anything to get Jane back."

"That little girl? What's so special about her?" Jared asked.

"That _little girl_ brought Edward Cullen to his knees, with mind induced pain."

"See, sometimes, good things do come in small packages," Seth exclaimed.

Jared instantly had his arms around Seth's neck in a headlock. "Yeah, but you're small—_and_ slow."

Jared let go, and Seth rubbed the back of his head. "Big lug," he muttered.

Another question arose—this time from Embry. "How are we gonna keep this under wraps?"

Sam interceded. "We'll have to pick them off one by one and keep them separated in different locations. The problem is, I want at least two of us at a time guarding each one of those vampires, and there just aren't enough of us. You're not going to like this Jake, but we need the help of the Cullens. I'll speak to them alone. It would be best if they kept an eye on the big one. They could hole him up at their place. With Jasper and Emmett around, he can't possibly leave, and Alice would see any escape he had planned."

The pack all murmured their approval, and scattered back to their homes or school.

Sam was correct in saying I didn't like the idea of the Cullens being involved. I still had that fear pricking at my insides every time Edward's name popped up. Was I ever gonna get over it? Bella was mine now, and he was resigned to that. She wouldn't change her mind, would she?

* * *

I was still mulling that thought over in my exhausted brain as I opened my front door. The sight before me, made my blood run cold. Three orange suits stared me in the face and filling one of them was Cisco who stood there with a gun pointed at Billy's head. He was flanked by his two cronies. I recognized the two as _Dutch_ Schulte—and the weasel that gave me the black eye—Bobby Knox. My heart careened down to my feet. I underestimated Cisco; I knew he had a vendetta against me, but I never dreamed that he would stoop to this. My self assured façade fell away, like a piece of cheese cloth in the wind. Bullets couldn't hurt me permanently, but they could take my father from me, and I wasn't ready for that yet. Cisco had the upper hand and he knew it.

He stood there arrogantly, a smug expression on his scarred face. "_Cierra la puerta_, Chief! You're letting all the flies in. _Siéntete_."

"What?"

"I said, "SIT DOWN!

"Yeah, sit down," Bobby repeated.

Cisco turned on him quickly. "Shut up, Bobby. Who's in charge here?"

Bobby lowered his voice. "You are, Cisco."

"That's right—now shut up!"

My heart was in my throat as I tied to reason with him. "Look Cisco, it's me you want, not my father. He didn't do anything to you. I'll go with you, just let him go."

"Not so fast, Chief, we need him to make sure you do what I tell you. The posse is getting a little too close for comfort. _Comprende_? We'll leave with your father through the back door. You give the cops the wrong directions, and we'll all be happy. Daddy here will be unharmed. He'll be left in the woods when we're sure the posse's off our trail. If we notice any one tailing us, it's _Vaya con dios_ to your papa. What's it gonna be, Chief?"

Cisco narrowed his eyes. He almost resembled that viper tattooed on his neck. "Do it—or he's _muerto_."

"You win Cisco; anything you say." I caught my dad's eyes, and nodded, letting him know that everything would be okay.

"Dutch backed Billy out the door. Cisco had his gun trained on him while he watched me for any sudden moves. I wasn't about to jeopardize my dad's life, so I stood as still as a statue until they reached the tree line.

Once they were out of my line of vision, I called Charlie and made up a cockamamie story about the escapees riding south in a 68 blue camaro, so they wouldn't bring the dogs over to La Push. Then I got on the line with Sam. Cisco didn't say anything about a pack of wolves on his trail.

* * *

It was a piece of cake following those guys that day. The sky was overcast, but there was no rainfall yet. We didn't even need the scent, Billy's chair left deep ruts in the soft earth. It was slow going for Cisco, pushing a man in a wheelchair through the forest debris. We caught up with Billy, and thank God, he was alone.

I phased back so I could talk to my dad. "You okay, Dad? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about you. I think they're gone Jake, but Cisco said as soon as they find another car, he's coming back to finish his business with you."

Sam came out of the trees then. Seth, you take Billy home. Jake, let the authorities catch up with Cisco. Paul's sure he's onto the Volturi. They're just east of here. I kissed Billy on the head, phased on the fly, and followed Paul's lead. Maybe we could corral these three before the party on Saturday.

The vampire stench got increasingly stronger, but there was a human scent along with it. This was gonna complicate matters. We reached a small clearing where the scent was the most potent, but the leeches were already gone. Instead, I heard sounds of distress coming from the human. I recognized the scent, it was Chad Deveraux. I also recognized the smell of blood leaking from a wound. What the hell was he doin' out her/ I didn't take him for a hiker.

Our pack descended on him swiftly as he writhed in pain. I phased back quickly, and knelt next to the boy.

"Jacob," Chad pleaded, "Don't let me become one of them, please. I know I don't deserve your sympathy, but please . . . please can you stop this? I'd rather die than live as a vampire. Kill me if you can't. Promise that you'll kill me."

"I don't have any warm fuzzy feelings for you, Chad, you know that right? But you did give us the chance to save Bella. I have to thank you for that."

I vaguely remembered Bella telling me how Edward had removed all the venom from her system the day that James bit her. It was worth a try. I didn't think it was fair for anyone to live that kind of life, even the _Southern Stalker._

I had a hard time looking at him, knowing how much pain he was in. "So, here's the plan; I'll suck the venom from the wound. You tell me when the burning stops, okay? Here goes!" I placed my mouth over the gaping hole and began taking pulls on the blood and spitting it on the pine needles covering the ground. Eww! It was nauseating, but someone had to do it.

I heard Paul step out from the trees. He gaped at me in disbelief. "Jake, what the hell are you doing. Have you gone crazy?"

"He's been bitten, Paul; I can't let him change. It would be inhumane. How 'bout making yourself useful. I'm gonna need some water to rinse my mouth out. Damn, this stuff taste nasty."

I noticed Chad's body relaxing somewhat. "I don't feel the burn anymore; I think I'm okay now, just a little weak. I. . . I don't know how to thank you."

"Here's a suggestion," I responded, as I wiped the blood off my lips with the back of my hand. "Stay away from my girl!"

I ripped some fabric from Chad's shirt and concocted a bandage to stanch the flow of blood. "You're definitely gonna need stitches, that artery's still spurtin'."

Paul returned a few minutes later with a rusted bucket full of water. I gargled, and spit and swished it around in my mouth. It was just so gross.

"Remind me never to do that again," I chortled.

Quil joked, "Does this make you an official blood sucker now? Can we change your nickname?"

"Only if you enjoy pain," I barked at him. "Okay, guys, let's help Chad back to . . ."

Chad finished the sentence. "I'm parked near the campus." He handed his car keys to me. "Can you find it in your heart to drive me to the hospital?"

If there were any flies around, I'm sure I could have caught them easily. My mouth must have been open a mile wide. "Are you kidding me? I'd suck your blood anytime if it meant I could drive that _Spider_ of yours."

Quil and I clasped hands as Paul lifted Chad onto the two man carry hold that we formed. Paul phased and took off with Embry, Sam and Jared, but he figured this detour left the trail cold. Those filthy parasites were probably long gone.

We set off at a trot toward campus and arrived in twenty minutes. The two of us helped settle Chad onto the front seat of his car, then Quil made a hasty exit. "See you at home, Jake. Hey—don't get too attached to that vehicle, your Rabbit might get jealous."

I didn't hear Quil's comments, I was too preoccupied. I was gonna be driving a S_pider—_me, Jacob Black—in the driver's seat of a _SPIDER_! I slapped my face a few times to be sure I was still awake. Seemed to be . . . This was just what I needed to break out of my sphere of misery, a little bit of fantasy in the midst of all this drama.

I opened the door, climbing into the driver's seat. My eyes danced over the instrument panel. Closing them, I ran my hands over the sleek leather upholstery. Mmmn . . . heavenly. I put the key in the ignition, and felt the powerful surge of energy as the engine came to life. Damn, she purred like a kitten. I put her in gear and we glided to the hospital. I helped to get Chad out of the vehicle and into the ER. After he was registered I started to hand him the keys.

"How are you getting home?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'll walk."

"No, you will not!" He pushed the keys back into my hand. "You take the _Spider_ overnight. I will pick it up in the morning."

I was beckoning to those flies again. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Now take it before my Father shows up here. You know, Jacob. I envy you. You have people who love you for yourself. You have a wonderful woman who worships the ground you walk on, and a family who help and support you. No amount of money can compare with that. You are the richest man I have ever had the honor of being acquainted with. Thank you for saving my pitiful life. I promise you I will try to be deserving of your kindness. Now go while I try out my Southern charm on that cute little nurse over there. I do not want you cramping my style. Some women it seems, are partial to those smoldering dark eyes of yours."

I left the hospital with a smile on my face. Wait till Bella sees this. Man, I was gonna have to get a picture of me in this beauty. No one would ever believe me. I drove home, the smile still lingering on my lips.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist. Poor Jake needed a respite from all this turmoil. Next chapter—

back to reality, or unreality as the case may be.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Just Desserts

Disclaimer: All characters with the exception of Cisco, Dutch, Chad and Bobby are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

Felix was pacing back and forth. "What shall we do if those wolves find Deveraux?" he grumbled.

"Would it disturb the master workings of the universe if you were to restrain just once from offering your opinion? Is it your ambition to _always_ find something to complain about?" Demitri was still disgruntled about having to decorate that barn. "Those wolves will either put him out of his misery, or leave him there until he has completed the transformation."

Turning in Demitri's direction, Felix retorted, "And if he has?"

Jane responded quickly. "Then we will take him with us. It is as simple as that."

Felix started in again with his tirade. "I can still smell the aroma of his warm blood; it is tormenting me. My thirst is becoming more and more unendurable. I cannot say that I will be able to abstain for another three days."

Demitri suddenly smiled, sniffing the air. "Perhaps you will not have to abstain for long. If am not mistaken, there are three humans closing in on us as we speak."

"Oh goody, one for each of us," Felix exclaimed.

* * *

"Get a move on, _muchachos_," Cisco shouted, motioning them with his hand. God, they were slow!

"C-C-Can't w-we stop and-and –and just rest for a-a-a m-m-minute, Cis-Cis-Cisco?" Dutch's head bobbed up and down as he spoke, his lank brown hair flopping in his pale blue eyes.

"Of all the people to take with him, Cisco _had_ to drag Dutch along! He should've left him in the prison yard. He had his uses when Cisco needed the tools to burrow underneath the shed. He admitted that Dutch's brawn came in handy too. The guy was built like Hercules. It would've taken days longer to extend the tunnel clear out past the fence. But dammit all, his stuttering drove him bananas!

Cisco scowled at Dutch. No, w-w-we c-c-can't stop to r-r-rest. The posse will figure out that Black sent them on a wild goose chase, you dolt."

Dutch's vacant eyes peered at Cisco with a childlike innocence. "W-what's a d-d-dolt?"

Looking at Dutch with amusement, Cisco said, "You just proved my point, dolt! _Mira_ . . . if you want to go back to prison, stay here. But they'll have to kill me first. I am _not_ going back alive."

"But, I'm-I'm-I'm tired; h-h-hungry too."

"_Tu tiene mucho hambre? Pobrecito_! Would you like me to bring you to a fancy restaurant? I'm sure your orange jumpsuit would fit right in with their dress code."

Bobby's mud-brown eyes looked down at the ground, afraid to see the expression on Cisco's face. He blurted out, "Dutch is right. We're dog-tired, and if we don't get us some chow soon, we'll be dead long before the bloodhounds find us."

Cisco's scowl returned in a millisecond. "Didn't I tell you to shut up, Bobby?"

"Yeah. I heard you. But I'm gettin' sick of your puttin' me down all the damn time. I got brains too, you know!"

"Coulda' fooled me . . . now we . . . Shhh!" Cisco put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be shushing me—Didn't your momma teach you no manners?"

Cisco reached over, clamping his hand over Bobby's mouth. "Hear that?"

Bobby and Dutch listened intently. They overheard a musical voice, the voice of a woman. There were two other male voices with her.

"Whata ya say _muchachos_? Should we exchange clothes, grab a little horizontal refreshment from the lady and withdraw some money from their bank accounts?"

Bobby agreed enthusiastically. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Jane continued to converse with the duo, luring the men to their doom like the siren that she was. She could hear their inane conversation. Ignorant humans; they thought they could just take what they wanted?

Felix couldn't control the venom that was beginning to pool in his mouth. His impatience was threatening to burst out of his stony exterior. Hurry up people, he missed breakfast and lunch and all meals yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that . . .

Cisco was the first to step into the clearing. He waved the gun at the awaiting vampires. Then his gaze centered on Jane. "Well, well— _que bonita_. You're even prettier than I imagined."

He hadn't had a woman since . . . he couldn't even remember back that far. She was a small package, but damn, what a package!

"Nice outfit," Jane retorted.

Cisco shook his head in amazement; she didn't seem the least bit afraid. When he got through with her though, she'd be begging for mercy.

"Sassy too. This should make it interesting. _Hablando del cuerpo_ . . . this is how it's gonna play out—first come, first serve. Bobby, you'll be next, then Dutch, after all, we don't want Dutch here to tire her out now do we?"

"Bobby, you come hold the gun while I get my fill of this lady." Then he added, "You're in for a treat, baby."

"You have no idea how right you are, sweetie."

As he started to unzip his jumpsuit, Jane sprang at him.

Cisco laughed, albeit surprised, "_Oye mujer_! There's enough to go round. Let's not get greedy."

Jane smiled and tilted her head as if to kiss him, then struck like the viper that was tattooed on his neck. Cisco let out a bloodcurdling scream, Bobby dropped the gun, and the other two vampires seized their meals. Out of courtesy, Demitri let Felix have Dutch since he was the bigger of the two.

The struggling only lasted a few minutes, and before long the three ex-inmates had no more worries about being sent back to prison. Felix dropped his dinner first, since he was the thirstiest. You would've thought he could stretch out the meal a bit more and savor the taste, but alas, no. He gulped the fluid down as fast as his throat could swallow. It was so warm and sweet, a sumptuous dessert. He licked every last drop off his lips.

Jane and Demitri let the other two men drop to the ground next.

"That was most fortunate," Felix affirmed." Mine was slightly dehydrated, but all in all, a most satisfying thirst quencher."

"My dear fellow, that was so droll. You know, Felix, sometimes—just sometimes—you tickle my funny bone." Demitri's grin stretched across his handsome face.

"If you two are through with your mutual admiration society, I have work for all of us. We need to seal the wounds on the humans' throats, to avert suspicion. Then, we will put a bullet into each one of them. No one will ever suspect that a vampire would have to stop a human in such a fashion. When that is accomplished, we will bury their remains deep enough to allow decomposition to occur. By the time the authorities find them, they will be ignorant of the fact that they were exsanguinated."

The trio set to work instantly. Their tongues lapped smoothly over the wound sites, essentially concealing the immediate cause of the inmates' deaths. They manually dug a grave, and placed the men face down, one at a time, shooting each one at the base of the skull. Jane laid the weapon on top of the uppermost body and the three of them began covering the pale corpses with the loose soil.

This triple murder will be the biggest unsolved crime of the century. The news story would make a welcome addition to the Volturi's journal of history.

What a fulfilling day. Isabella was finally uncovered, the trap was being set, Chad was out of the way—one way or the other—and Felix was finally complaint-free.

* * *

I was in seventh heaven, zooming down the highway in my _borrowed_ candy apple, metallic red, Alpha Romeo _Spider_. I wondered how fast this baby could go, but I had to kick that idea to the curb quickly. If I got caught speeding, you know what would happen. One gander at me in this beaut and the whole scene would scream grand theft auto.

It was such a gorgeous night, and I was in the best of the best moods. I put the top down on the _Spider_, and breathed in the fresh Washington air.

Being the show off that I am, I decided to cruise on over to the Clearwaters' and ask my girl to take a spin around town with me. It was too early to go home anyhow. What could be better—the girl of my dreams in the car of my dreams. Now if Cisco would just go back to prison and the Volturi would return to Italy, life would be perfect—well almost perfect.

I pulled up in front of the house and beeped the horn. I saw Bella pull the curtain in the front room aside. I waited, but no one came out of the house. Leah was the next one to peek out the window, and still no one made it out the door. I beeped the horn again. This time it was Seth coming toward me.

He looked puzzled. "Hey Jake, how come _you're_ drivin' that dude's fancy car?"

"It's my reward for services rendered—where's Bells? Didn't she hear me beep the second time? I want to take her for a ride."

"Why don't you come in and ask her yourself?"

"Are you nuts? That's all I need is for those escapees to come here and cart off this magnificent machine. I'm not leaving _her_ side tonight. Tell Bella I'm sitting here waiting for her. Why didn't she come out to the car anyway?"

"Think about it Jake—how many people drive expensive cars around here? She thought you were that rich Southerner—you know that Deveraux guy."

"I'm insulted. I'm _sooo_ much hotter than Mr. Richie Rich. Bells!" I yelled. I honked the horn again.

Bella finally came barreling out of the house. She stood beside the car with her arms folded across her chest. "Holy cow, what is wrong with you Jake? Are you trying to disturb the whole town, or are you just irritating me? And what in the world are you doing in _that_ car?"

"Jeez, Bells, I'm sorry. Can you believe it though? Chad lent it to me."

Her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Just like that, huh?"

"Well, not exactly—it's a long story.

"Why don't you hop in? I'll tell you all about it; but first, I want to take you for the ride of a lifetime."

"Need I remind you that I've already _ridden_ in this vehicle?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't in the driver's seat then. This time the experience will be a pleasant one." I patted the seat beside me. "C'mon Bells let's go." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Pleeeease . . . I'll make it worth your while."

Bella rolled her eyes at me, "As long as you make it worth my while," she muttered.

I opened the door and stepped out of the auto. Placing my hand on the small of her back I steered her to the opposite door. I scooped her up in my arms ignoring her surprised shrieks and lifted her over the car door, plunking her down onto the passenger seat. I gave her a wink, and ran to the other side.

I keyed the ignition, and the _Spider_ took off. "Where to, honey?"

"I'm leaving that up to you."

"How 'bout Las Vegas? Great night for a wedding. We can get married by Elvis himself."

"Dream on, loverboy!"

"But it's a nice dream, don't you think? I mean, it's gonna happen some day, right?"

"If you say so."

"Are you saying you don't want to get married—even to me?" My ego was slowly being crushed.

"No . . . just . . . well we might get married eventually."

I felt my heart sinking like the Bismark. "How long is eventually?"

"I don't know—two to three years maybe?"

"Two to three years! You're killing me, Bells. A lot can happen in two to three years."

"Sure, sure, like I could go back to that _leech_. Go ahead and say it, because that's what you're thinking, isn't it?" She folded her arms across her chest again.

"I can't help it, Bells. I go crazy just thinking about the possibility of you and him back together. I want a little piece of paper in my hand that says you're legally and lawfully mine."

I drove to the top of a scenic lookout and pulled to a stop. Bella turned to me with a serious expression. Her warm brown eyes penetrated deep into the recesses of my soul. Her hands were immediately on either side of my face and without hesitation she spoke the words that would stay indelibly entrenched in my heart. "Jacob . . . listen to me carefully . . . if I wanted to be with Edward, I would _be_ with Edward."

The mood instantly changed inside the car. She straddled the mid console and pulled my face closer, fisting my hair—man I loved it when she did that! Her kiss was reassuring. It said: I love you, I need you, and I want you . . . and you alone. I'm yours. I was rendered helpless in her arms. And let it be known, this surrender was completely voluntary.

Silence immediately reigned—well except for my moaning. God, she had me where she wanted me. Someone taping this?

I foolishly came up for air, and her hands let go of my neck. Sigh! We did have some important business to take care of, so I disentangled my fingers from her long soft hair as well.

I got out of the car and opened the trunk. There was a blanket inside, which I removed. I closed the trunk, and placed the blanket on top of it. As much as I adored this car, the bucket seats were not conducive to any increasing romantic _entanglements_. I sat on the blanket and motioned Bells to follow. She did her best to scramble up onto the trunk without damaging the custom made upholstery. Her chocolate orbs shone with curiosity.

"Can I tell you something, Bells? Now don't get mad, okay?"

"I promise on Webster's unabridged dictionary." She crossed her heart. "What?"

"Things have been a bit . . . well ya' know . . . stressful. I wanted tonight to be a time free of this miserable world. "I'm in this _beautiful_ car, with a _beautiful_ girl, on this _beautiful_ moon-filled night. I wanted to make _beautiful_ music with you. I don't want to think about our problems, right now. I need a vacation from it all, even if it's just for a few hours."

Bells scooted closer to me resting her head on my shoulder. Her arm encircled my neck again. Her fingers scratched lightly there, on the hair at the nape, sending tiny tingles down my spine. "Better?" she whispered.

"Yeah, lots better. Let's sit here a few minutes, breathe the night air, and gaze at the moon. I'll shut up—I won't say another word until you're ready to hear my long story."

* * *

A/N: You didn't really want to see Felix starve now did you? Reviews, I need reviews! Give me some quick before the Volturi get me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cruising and Conversations

Disclaimer: Characters in this chapter are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

I sat on the trunk of the car beside Bells, contentedly listening to the rhythm of her heartbeat and quiet breathing. Her fingers continued combing through my hair. I held her other hand over my heart, rubbing it gently. It was so soothing.

After a few minutes of this peaceful sojourn, Bella lifted her head. "So, Chad lent you his 600,000 dollar car?"

"Believe me; I'm just as shocked as you are."

Her lips puckered into a thoughtful pout. "And this happened . . . how?"

Staring ahead into space, I started telling Bella about my _wonderful _discoveries. "I didn't want to scare you, but I guess you'll find out anyway—you always do. That fire— it was Cisco's doing. The broken window—oh, you hadn't heard about that yet either. There were some other strange occurrences too, but the worst happened today. Cisco was at the house with his boys; he threatened to kill Billy if I didn't do what he said. He took him as a hostage so they could make their getaway."

Her body stiffened and she instinctively held me tightly, burrowing her face into my chest. "Oh my gosh, Jake, he didn't hurt him did he? What are you going to do? Is he going to come back?"

"Afraid so, but the pack is on the alert now. We followed their trail and found Billy, that's when Paul caught the Volturi's scent, only they were with Chad for some reason. They took off as usual, and left Deveraux behind. One of the vamps bit him, and he was burning—in transformation. I couldn't let that happen, so I sucked the venom out, just like in the story you told me. We got to the hospital and he said to keep the car this evening. Now do you understand why I needed some peace and quiet tonight?"

"Oh God, Jake—how awful!" She began planting wet kisses along my shoulder and neck. Those tiny sparks were starting to accumulate.

My arms found their way around her shoulders, and it was an all out contest for open mouth kissing. Bella held her own, so nobody won the round. It was an undisputed tie. Maybe I would break it later. Damn, that girl could kiss. I'd like to think that I taught her all she knows, but truth be told, she seemed to have an uncanny knack for it. I was so lucky. Everything she did to me was so natural and easy. Yep, you heard it before, but I'll say it again—easy as breathing.

Speaking of breathing—ours began to accelerate at an alarming rate. Her soft little hands were roaming over my abs and were getting dangerously close to my _hot spot_ to put it politely. It was getting ree-aallly difficult for me to stay on course. It was sooo tempting to veer into uncharted territory, if you get my drift. And she wanted to wait 2 to 3 years? I knew I couldn't last that long! I wasn't gonna last a few more minutes, if she didn't stop her fingers from caressing my naked and _tingling_ torso. She was making my already hot blood rise to the boiling point. Maybe it would rain and put my fire out, yeah, right! This was killing me.

"Uh . . . Bells, honey . . . please . . . I can't take much more of this."

"You don't like it?"

I swallowed hard. "No . . . the problem is I like it too much. You need to stop before I do something stupid."

She raised one eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess you're right, we need to find somewhere more comfortable. A sports car is a misnomer; doesn't give you a _sporting_ chance."

She peered at me with a wicked grin on her face. "Jacob Black, it's pretty dark out here, but if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were blushing." How did she see that, and without wolf vision too?

I grabbed her hands, and slid down off the trunk at the same time, pulling her and the blanket with me. "That's it, let's get out of here. That ol' devil moon is doin' crazy things to us."

I started up the _Spider_ and got back on the road to La Push. The cool air blowing on my face and hair helped to center me. I gazed at Bella, she had her eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying it as well.

A few minutes passed. Bella opened her eyes and said. "Hey, Jake . . . I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"About what I said earlier. Maybe 2 years _is_ too long to wait. What about 1 yr?"

"One whole looong year," I groaned. Ugh!

She started biting that bottom lip again. Now what? "Okay Bells, it looks like you're about to bust a blood vessel. Spit it out!"

"Well, I was just wondering . . . before we were a couple you were always so handsy. I had all I could do to keep you off of me. Sometimes I worried that you would haul me off into the woods, and have your way with me. Now it seems like you're always putting on the brakes. Why now, what's the difference?"

"Let me try to phrase this correctly. First, of all you know I want to, right? When we were just friends, I didn't have to worry about going too far, 'cuz, I knew you wouldn't let me get away with any funny business. I loved you, and wouldn't have pushed you into anything against your will anyway. But now, if I made love with you, I'd always want that . . . and if something were to happen to separate us, it would be worse than never having you at all. I'd know what I was missing, and it would be unbearable. So that's why I want to wait till we're married. I want to be absolutely sure that you're mine, and mine alone. Maybe that's selfish of me, I don't care. I want you all to myself."

"Okay, I get it. I don't like it—but I get it. I have another question for you and it has nothing to do with us this time. Let's pretend for instance that this car is yours. What would you do with it?"

"That's easy. I'd run around in it for about a week, then I'd sell it. The money would buy us a house, and one for Billy too—and a less expensive car. Some of it would go toward college, for us and our children. Then I'd buy a repair shop, so some of the kids on the rez could help out and earn some spending money. The rest I'd turn over to the council for any needed programs for the tribe."

Bella looked flabbergasted. "You would do that? Holy cow, Jake, I am so proud of you."

"Well think about it Bells . . . how much money does a person need? It can't buy you happiness. Anyway, I've already got that, even in the midst of all this turmoil. You make me happy, Bells. I can't ask for anything more."

She grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers, and leaned her head back against the neck rest. She closed her eyes once more. There was a smile forming on her lips.

It was almost anticlimactic to return home. Bella reparked the Rabbit, so I could make room in the garage for the _Spider_. I dropped her off at the Clearwaters' and carefully pulled into the _Taj_. I didn't want to get out of the car. Maybe I could sleep in it. Nah, if I slobbered during the night, it would get on the upholstery. I did stop to pop the hood though. I had to at least get a glimpse of the ultimate in engineering technology! The _Spider_ _8C_ had the distinction of boasting the most powerful engine in the world. How was I ever gonna look at the Rabbit's innards again? Would I even want to? Jeez, I was seriously gonna shed a few tears when Chad picked _her_ up in the morning. Till then, no one better touch this baby. I lay down on the garage floor, guarding the precious vehicle. Drifting off to sleep, I dreamt about Bella and me driving along the edge of the ocean in a car that _dreams_ are made of.

As promised, Chad showed up first thing in the morning. His dad dropped him off. He had a scarf tied around his neck to hide his bandage. It actually looked quite jaunty—on him, of course. I'd probably look like an idiot in that get up. Anyhow, he walked through the _Taj_, surprised to see me sleeping on the floor. The sound of his footsteps and the hint of his signature cologne startled me awake.

"Lordy, lordy!" he exclaimed, "what in tarnation are you doing on the floor? You did not sleep here all night, did you?"

I looked up from my position on the floor. "I couldn't let anything happen to this beauty, could I?"

Chad flashed me a dazzling smile. "That is without a doubt, a sign of utmost dedication, and I am much obliged to you, Jacob."

Standing up, I dusted off the seat of my pants. "Man, I'm gonna be sorry to see her go! Can I come visit her? Just kiddin' . . . if you need an oil change or anything, I'd be more than glad to do it. Well . . . the keys are in the ignition . . . I guess you should be off to school, huh?"

"Yes, thank you again, Jacob."

"Hey, no problem . . . Wait, I need to give you a warning. You probably need to keep a low profile; the Volturi are guessing that you're dead, or still burning. Try to stay out of their sights, until after Saturday. If everything goes as planned, they'll walk right into our little trap."

"I cannot wait. I have not had a decent night's sleep since that Jane took a shine to me."

Now it was my turn to grin. Was he serious? "Wow, are you kiddin' me? She actually liked you?"

"Do not act so surprised Master Black. Some women find my Southern charms most alluring. That little Jane offered me a spot by her side as her consort. She could ascertain my illustrious pedigree. She was sold on my high quality."

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. "Yeah and just think, all you had to do was burn for three days, and look through red eyeballs for the rest of eternity."

"I shudder to think what might have happened if you had not come by yesterday. Yet here I stand in sincere gratitude."

He half-turned toward the _Spider_. "Well . . . I had best be on my way now."

Chad slid into the driver's seat and saluted me as he zoomed out of the garage.

I stayed inside most of the day. The weather was rotten anyhow. I occupied the hours by working on my online classes. They were great; I didn't have to wait around for the rest of a traditional class to catch up to me. At this rate, I'd be at Peninsula in no time.

I closed down the computer after four hours of relentless studying and took the opportunity to call Leah while she was still at school. I hoped to catch her between classes.

"Hey, Leah."

"Gawd, what happened now?" She seriously needed lessons in telephone etiquette.

"Nothing! Is Bells anywhere near you?"

"I'm so flattered that you want to talk to me! Look, Sunny, if you wanted Tink, why didn't you call on _her_ cell?"

"Cuz, I don't want to talk to her, I want to talk to you."

"Then why the hell did you ask me if she was around?"

"Nevermind—let's start over, okay? I need to talk to you alone. I don't want Bells to overhear our conversation."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Jeez, why do our conversations have to be so difficult? I feel sorry for Curro."

I heard her let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't have this problem with Curro, he's not as annoying as you are. Now get to the point, you're wasting my minutes."

"Don't interrupt me, Leah. I need you to encourage Bells to go to that Frat party tomorrow night. Tell her that some of Eric's friends bailed on him or something. Make it sound like she has to be there to support him. She's a sucker for that kind of thing. If she tries to convince you to tag along, tell her you have to patrol tonight. At least that part's the truth anyway. Thanks Leah."

"Yeah, Jake—whatever!" The voice at the other end was gone. Mission accomplished. Yes!

* * *

I spent the evening at the Clearwaters' along with my dad. I didn't want to entertain any unwelcome company at our house if you get my drift. I figured this would be safer for all of us until the posse corneed Cisco.

Man, I was so fidgety. I just couldn't keep still. If I sat down, my knee kept jumping around. If I stood up, I would start pacing. Of course Bella _would_ have to notice my more than usual excess energy.

"Jake, I know you've got a lot on your mind, but I've never seen you this jumpy before. What is it?"

I lied, telling her, "I'm worried about the posse finding Cisco. There's gonna be a shootout. He's packin' but let's not think about that anymore."

She was sitting on the arm of my chair, her long legs crossed at the ankles. I leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "C'mere, girl, make me forget about all this nonsense." I reached over and tipped her onto my lap and then, with my fingers gripping her waist, lifted her as I stood up. I snatched her hand and headed for Sue's back door.

Gazing into her deep chocolate pools, I whispered, "Work your magic, Bells. C'mon make me forget."

And she did—make me forget—that is. One touch of her soft lips and her hands in my hair and all my energy was focused elsewhere. Instant amnesia!

* * *

A/N: I had to take it down a notch. We need a break from the drama to come.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tightening the Noose

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

My amnesia lasted until I finished kissing Bella goodbye. I wheeled Billy back home, took a shower and went to bed. The whole wolf pack decided to sleep in tonight, since we'd be cornering the Terrible Trio at the _frat party_ tomorrow night.

I had already alerted Charlie about the incident yesterday, and apologized for my little white lie. He and the posse were out en masse combing the woods; and even had spies on the watch for suspicious cars. I could hear the dogs barking in the cool night air. Every once in a while I caught the sound of the men talking among themselves. I didn't think Cisco and his buddies would get through the guard tonight.

Damn, that fact didn't help me any though; I still couldn't relax. I kept thinking about my Bella walking into that barn. Suppose something happened? What if our plan failed? I was tempted to run back to the Clearwaters', leap through her bedroom window and cart her across the state line. We'd both be safe for a little while at least, but then they'd return to face us another day. Filthy, stubborn leeches. God, I was a nervous wreck!

I kept thinking, _I have to get some rest. I need to be alert tomorrow. Bella's life is_ _dependent on me_. I put on a classical CD—Mozart to be exact. _Hey, I can appreciate_ _good music—don't let the cutoffs fool ya_. Anyhow, the music calmed me down some and finally lulled me to sleep.

Sam called a meeting at ten. Thank God, Bella was at Charlie's for awhile. He laid out the plan for all of us.

Sam got everyone's attention. There were a few of us—who shall remain nameless—that didn't seem to understand the gravity of this situation, and kept foolin' around. "Listen up!" Sam shouted. "The Cullens are going to be at the barn at six forty five. They're going to warn the Volturi that we are in the vicinity. Hopefully, Jane will send out Felix to meet with them. I can't imagine that the Volturi would want the Cullens interfering with their plans. It might look suspicious having vampires appear at a frat party. Jasper, Edward and Emmett will lure him away from the remaining two. When Felix is on his way to the Cullens' home, we will circle around the barn and trap the others. Until then, we'll stay downwind and far enough so our scent doesn't scare them off.

"When we're sure that they are secure, Jared and Paul will phase back and take the tracker to the shed out by Beggar's Pass. Seth, you stay in wolf form in the truck's bed in case he tries to escape. Embry and I will take the girl to the cabin near Cripple Creek. Quil, you'll be in the other truck bed, on the lookout. Jacob, you and Leah will help rounding them up, but I want you to stay with Bella afterwards. I'm sure she'll be in need of you especially, Jake. Take her to the Clearwaters'; I don't want those escapees complicating matters. Sue won't mind if you have to stay with Bella for awhile. If any of you have any questions ask them now."

No one raised a hand. "Okay then, meet at my place at six, no excuses."

* * *

Bella called me whining about the party. "But, Jacob, can't you beg off for just this one night? Leah has to patrol too. Why do you both have to go? There's got to be some way you can trade with someone."

"Sorry, Bells—Sam's orders. I'm gonna be gone till midnight at least. You go have fun. It's gotta be better than sittin' around waiting for me to come home. It'll make the time go by faster. I promise I'll drop by the house after patrolling."

"If this wasn't Eric's party, I'd stay home and watch 'I love Lucy' reruns. Ugh! That sounds pathetic, doesn't it? Okay, I guess you're right; it would be kind of lonely here. Seth went out somewhere and Sue's gone over to my dad's, so the house will be empty. I'll save you a couple of brownies. And just so you know, I'm not going to stay long, maybe an hour or two at the most. I'll wait up for you. I love you, Sunny."

"Love you too, Bells. I better get goin'. See you tonight." Whew, I hated lying to her. I only hoped nothing would go wrong.

* * *

The decorations seemed highly appropriate. Considering two male vampires who had never hosted a party in their lives were in charge, the place looked very festive. There were several cars parked in the front of the building. It would be a while before anyone reported them missing, and longer for them to be found.

Jane had gone to a music shop earlier, asked for the clerk's opinion and purchased a few CD's, and some electronic equipment to play them on. The music only needed to fill the air for a few minutes, just long enough to mask the real intent of the occasion. Jane started up the music and cringed at the _noise_ emanating from the player. These Americans had the worst taste in entertainment.

The trap was set. Things were running smoothly, that is until Demitri piped up. "That's odd, I detect vampires in the vicinity—very close vicinity. I do believe I recognize the scent as belonging to the Cullens."

Felix rubbed his forehead in frustration. "God's teeth, if we should have to scrap these plans, I shall certainly go mad!"

"We cannot have that, now can we, Jane?" Demitri always seemed to find levity in every situation. "Come now, surely this can only pose a minor kink in our scheme."

Jane turned abruptly to the towering vampire. "Calm yourself, Felix. Go greet them and see what they want from us. Try to distract them. We cannot have them here. It would appear highly suspicious if Isabella were to spot them. Be sure that they remove themselves quickly."

Scowling at the two of them, Felix huffed indignantly and slipped out the door.

* * *

Oh bother, what could these _vegetarians_ possibly want, and at this most inopportune time. He glided toward the entourage. If he was not mistaken, Jasper Hale, Edward and Emmett Cullen made up the scouting party. He managed to put on some semblance of a smile.

"What an unexpected visit," he offered as politely as he could under the circumstances. What he actually wanted to say was, _Bugger off you three nincompoops! Can you not see there is a private gathering going on? Could they be any more obtuse? Would they not have been given invitations, if they were to be admitted? Damnable interlopers!_

Edward nodded a greeting, "Felix."

"Edward," Felix replied. "Is there something specific you needed to impart to us? As you can see, we are about to entertain some people."

"Yes, I see that you are."

"Can we talk somewhere more private? I would not want to detract from the gaiety of the occasion." That remark would certainly be a good excuse to lure them away from the barn.

"I completely understand. We were out hunting when we picked up your scent and wanted to warn you of the dangers in this part of the country. But as you inferred, let's finish this conversation in our vehicle."

Felix was well aware of the danger, but he couldn't let on that he already was cognizant about the werewolf situation. He followed the Cullens to the car. Edward indicated the back seat and Felix complied. Jasper and Emmett immediately took their places at either side of him, Edward hopped into the driver seat and the Volvo shot off into the night, leaving their confused passenger with a perplexed expression on his face.

Jane and Demitri meanwhile patiently awaited his return. Unbeknownst to them, they would wait for quite some time—quite some time indeed!

* * *

We all met at Sam's place, and sailed into the forest bent on meeting a mile from Hanson's Barn.

We all arrived at the rendezvous point quickly. Brady was phased and stationed in the yard at Sam's. It was his job to communicate with us. Collin was inside. He was watching the clock and feedng the info to Brady. It was 6:43. I kept pacing back and forth, wearing a furrow into the soft forest floor. I was so antsy that Embry finally nudged my shoulder with his muzzle. _Damn, Jake, calm down. We're not going to let anything happen to Bella. I'd stake my life on it_.

_I know that Embry. My brain accepts it, but my heart won't rest until those disgusting parasites are in our custody and Bella's safe in my arms._

It was Sam's turn. _The Cullen's have arrived. Felix is with them_. _It's time; let's move out._

At last, I felt like I was doing something useful. I hit the ground, running. Understandably, I was leading the pack. I was racing so fast even, Leah couldn't outpace me.

I heard Sam's thoughts again. _I'm only sensing two remaining vamps. The Cullens must have succeeded in capturing Felix."_

Good news! Eight against two; the odds were definitely in our favor. My paws pounded the earth, catapulting me at an even faster clip. Hanson's Barn swept into view, and just as suddenly, I heard the roar of Bella's Chevy. There was no mistaking that sound. I had my hands under that hood too many times to miss it.

Bella parked her truck and opened the door to the driver's seat. She stepped out into the cool night air, one hand holding a platter full of brownies, the other pushing the door closed. She walked slowly toward the bright lights emanating from the building. The pulsing rhythm of the music drowned out the sounds of the rustling leaves and the chirping of the crickets.

It was almost comical, that the vamps chose a barn for this _occasion_. They were just itching for the big bad werewolves to crash the party. Anywhere else and we literally would've had to crash through the walls to fit our huge bodies inside.

Bella was a few steps away from the barn when Leah and I pounced, rushing through the open doors, intercepting her entrance. We were followed by Paul and Jared. The rest of the pack surrounded the barn obstructing any means of escape.

Bella let out a scream and—dropping the platter—fell to the ground. I wanted to run to her, but I knew I had to finish the pressing job before my face. The battle was actually forfeit. I thought the Volturi would put up a fight, instead, Jane smiled, "I see this was well planned. As much as I do not care to admit it, I am very impressed. Demitri and I surrender. There is no sense in wasting our valuable lives. Volterra needs us in operating condition. I do have one question, however. What have you done with Felix?"

At that moment, Sam and Embry entered the barn in their human form. Sam addressed Jane. "He's safe. The Cullen's have him at their home. By the way, I'll have to take your cell phone. I can't have you calling for help."

Jane dug the cell out from her jeans pocket, and reluctantly handed it to Sam. "You _have_ thought of everything. But . . . you know the Volturi will have to come back shortly to deal with Master Deveraux," she smirked.

Her expression changed as Embry retorted, "You don't need to worry; we took care of him. That's one less vampire to bother our borders."

Was there a sudden flash of regret in those ruby eyes? "That is such a shame. I _was_ getting rather fond of him."

Paul and Jared still in wolf form followed Jane as the two escorted her to the awaiting truck that had just pulled up. Collin was in the driver's seat. He jumped down from the truck as Sam slid onto the seat and Embry lifted the girl to sit between them. Quil leapt onto the truck bed and the group headed out to the cabin at Cripple Creek. Two vamps down, one to go!

A few minutes later, another truck arrived. This time Brady was waving at us. Jared and Paul phased back. Leah and I had our noses—as disgusting as he reeked—at Demitri's back. It was a pleasure to watch the infamous tracker as he was led to the remaining vehicle. Seth was already in position along with Brady. They all embarked and rolled off to Beggar's Pass.

Relief flooded my body as the last truck pulled away. I phased back, pulled on my shorts and flew out the door. I left Leah in the barn to get herself dressed.

When I saw Bella, she was still sitting on the ground, legs folded under her. The platter was broken beyond repair, the pieces of white porcelain glistening in the moonlight. There were brownies scattered everywhere. The birds would have a feast tomorrow.

She looked up at my approach, her arms straight out, begging for me. I reached down and scooped up the most precious treasure in the world. Her little hands clung to my neck tightly; she pressed her cheek against my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, tucking it under my chin. I pulled her in close to my chest. Her heart was still fluttering like a humming bird's wing.

Leah sauntered out of the barn. By then, I was trying to get us into the Chevy. "I'll drive, you've got your hands full," she remarked.

She took Bella from me—with some difficulty I might add—as I settled onto the seat. Leah lifted her, placing her on my lap. I stroked her hair as we started down the road to La Push. The silence in the cab was deafening.

As we rounded the corner to the highway, Leah peered over at me, looking deadly serious. "Whatever you do, Jacob, don't let go of her. She's in shock. I'm afraid she's going to implode any minute now."

"You couldn't pay me enough to let her go. She's everything to me. You hear that, Bells?"

She didn't answer, but I could feel her heartbeat slowing, and her breathing was becoming easier.

* * *

We pulled into the driveway at the Clearwater residence. I carried Bella inside and lay her down on the bed. She wouldn't let go of me, so I stayed by her side, my arms still holding her in a tight embrace. Leah took off Bella's shoes and pulled the covers over both of us. I don't know about Bells, but I was out like a light in a matter of minutes. I didn't wake up till morning.

* * *

A/N: This was a toughie. I didn't want to repeat a lot of violence capturing the Volturi. I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Harboring the Hostages

Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

Bells was still asleep beside me. I didn't want to disturb her, but man, my bladder was threatening to burst at any given moment. As gently as I could, I tried to loosen Bella's hands. I was surprised I didn't develop a blood clot! They were clenched around my biceps, like a couple of tourniquets. She stirred, moaning my name.

I whispered in her ear. "It's okay honey, I'm just gonna use the bathroom. I'll be right back, I promise."

I hurried to relieve myself, and returned to the bedroom, crawling into the bed next to her. She turned—facing me—her eyes wide open.

"I guess I wasn't dreaming, huh?"

I kept my voice low as I explained, "No . . . It all really happened. I'm sorry we couldn't tell you the plan, but we didn't want to tip off the Volturi. Anyway, you're safe now."

She was awfully quiet. "You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I better go use the bathroom though."

Since the bed was pushed up against the wall, I had to sit up so she could get past me. She stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes. I heard the toilet flush and the water running in the sink. When the door opened, my wolf senses picked up the sound of her heart and breathing beginning to accelerate. A small whimper sounded. I rushed to her side as Bells rammed into the doorjamb, sliding down the frame in a heap. She was crying hysterically.

I caught her in my arms and lowered her to the floor, sitting at the same time beside her. Reaching out, I leaned her head against my neck—my arms encircling her shoulders. I didn't say a word. I just let her cry it out.

Leah had been sleeping downstairs on the couch. She swept into the room when she overheard the commotion.

"I thought I told you not to let go of her," she hissed.

"I had to use the john sometime. What was I supposed to do . . . wet the bed?"

Leah's scowl faded slightly. "Too late the damage is already done. Well, idiot are you just gonna let her sit on the cold floor all morning?"

Bella's voice seemed so small. "Please, don't fight. I can't stand it." She looked up at me with those tear filled eyes. "Jane's gone?" she choked.

"Yeah, she's being held at Cripple Creek. She's being guarded very carefully."

"And the others?"

"They're all being held at different locations."

"Are they going to come back?" A quiet sniffle escaped her lips.

"No, Carlisle is gonna work out a deal with Aro so that they will never set foot in Washington again."

Her lips quivered slightly. She loosened one arm and placed her hand on my cheek. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Not a scratch on me. They didn't even put up a fight. They ruined all our fun."

She nodded at me, then looked over at my bare chest. "Oh gosh, Jake. I've got you all wet with my stupid tears."

"They'll dry . . ."

A flicker of a smile shone through her tears, as she sniffed, "I guess my brownies didn't fare too well, huh?"

I grinned at her. "Jeez, Bells all this crying over spilled brownies . . . Hey, you did save me some though, right?"

She sniffed once more, but suddenly looked remorseful, "I'm sorry . . . they were so good, and I was hungry . . ."

My face must've betrayed my disappointment, 'cuz Bells teased, "Just kidding, Jake . . . Can you help me up now?" She let out a shuddering breath.

"Anything you say, honey. Where to?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "You wanna get back in bed with me? I could warm ya up a bit after sitting on that cold tile floor."

"Nice try, Sunny," Leah answered for her. "I'll take it from here. Go on, get! You could use a shower. And so could we, and before you say anything . . . no, we don't need your assistance. However, we do need you to leave . . . so get lost, Jake. See ya!"

"Damn, that's the thanks I get for keeping guard duty all night long. I didn't get a wink of sleep. I had to share that teeny little bed with Bella. It was so uncomfortable, and she kept hogging all the covers. I was freezing my butt off."

Leah rolled her eyes. "Tell it to the marines. Now, scram."

* * *

Felix turned his head to Emmett and back to Jasper. "May I ask where you are taking me?"

"Sure," Emmett answered, with a big grin on his handsome face.

There was silence once again in the vehicle. It stretched for several minutes. Felix's eyebrows shot up. "Well . . . is anyone here authorized to answer my question?"

Jasper gave a conspiratory look at Emmett, and repeated Emmett's one syllable, "Sure."

"Gentlemen, I am afraid that does not constitute an informative statement."

The lean vampire glanced at the hostage, and remarked in a deep Texan accent, "Let us just say then—that sure—you may certainly ask the question. However, we do not necessarily feel it imperative to answer it."

Felix sighed and then announced, "I do believe I should be feeling most irritated by this turn of events—but inexplicably—I am as calm as the ocean after a storm."

Jasper's eyes met Emmett's as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from laughing. It did not however stop Edward from quietly snickering in the driver's seat.

Somehow, Felix got the impression that he was the butt of an "inside" joke. But he still was enveloped in a bubble of serenity, so he cared not one iota.

The car pulled into the massive garage at the Cullen residence, and they all disembarked.

Edward politely held the entry way open. Jasper and Emmett escorted the "very relaxed" vampire through the door of the exquisite house.

Carlisle was awaiting him in the living room and greeted him warmly. "Ah, Felix Morelli. It's been a while. Welcome to our home."

"I thank you Carlisle, but under the circumstances I have no idea why. Is there some reason that I have been brought here?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We couldn't let you harm Miss Swan, she is—in all sense of the word—practically family. We know Aro's concerns, but I can assure you that she would never disclose our existence. As you are aware, she is in possession of other secrets as well. In any case, if she were to let any of this slip out, her own future—her very happiness—would be severely jeopardized. You can see that, can't you, Felix."

"Yes, I see, but I am not Aro, and he will _not_ see."

"Exactly our point. We are risking a chance that Aro would do anything in his power to have the three of you return to Volterra. Am I right in assuming that?"

Felix looked surprised. "Am I to understand that I am being held here as a prisoner? A pawn in a hostage exchange?"

"Quick on the uptake, pardner," Jasper quipped. "The three of you for one lil'gal. I'd say Aro gets the best part of this bargain."

Looking around at his pleasant surroundings, Felix affirmed, "Well then, I cannot complain about the particulars of this prison—why it is light and airy, so far removed from the dank and gloomy intestines of Volterra."

"If only Demetri could hear the words of praise coming forth from Felix Morelli, why he would be shocked into silence. I for one have never heard him unequipped with a smart repartee. It would be most comical to observe."

Alice pranced down the staircase at that moment in time. Felix looked up and their eyes met. His lips curled up into a smile. Jasper immediately stiffened, and Edward peered at Alice and nodded.

Carlisle spoke up, "Alice, you remember Felix."

"How could I forget?" She agreed.

Felix walked forward and took her hand placing a kiss upon it. "My pleasure, Miss Alice." His head rose up as he gazed silently into her eyes.

A low growl emanated from deep within Jasper's chest. Alice removed her hand from the brawny vampire, trying to be as inconspicuous about it as possible.

Esme and Rose entered the room next.

"My word," Felix Exclaimed. "The scenery has improved exponentially. I may never return to Volterra."

"You'll return if I have to hand-carry you," Jasper muttered.

Rose flitted to stand beside Emmett; Carlisle reached his arm out to Esme.

"This is my wife, Esme, over by Emmett is Rosalie. That's our whole family."

Jasper grabbed Alice by the arm, and as he left the room, drawled, "And by damn, it's gonna stay that way, if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

Meanwhile in the cabin at Cripple Creek, Jane was seething inside. Her carefully laid trap was compromised by these dim-witted mutts. She was however, amazed by the ease of her capture. Someone somewhere, had the wherewithal to set up their strategy. They divided and conquered three of the most ingenious vampires in all of the Volturi empire. It was clever, really. She guessed and rightly so, that Felix had been sent to the Cullens since his strength would be useless on such overwhelming odds. In Jane's case, her infliction of pain could not be wielded against the wolves'; they were immune to her particular talent. And, Demitri— well that was a moot point.

The accommodations were not particularly bad—woodsy and rustic, with twig furniture, plank flooring—the pine scent could be a bit stronger though. It was raining again and the wet dog odor was enough to gag an elephant.

The one called Sam had traded off and that Quil person had just shown up. He and the other boy, Embry, were constantly joking around. It was worse than Felix and Demetri on one of their better days.

Quil was trying his darndest to get a rise out of Miss Sober Sides. "So, Jane, don't do much talking, huh?"

His comment was met with a scowl and utter silence.

"Hell, I'm just trying to be friendly here. You know a little conversation every now and then could make things a lot more pleasant. A smile couldn't hurt any either, although in your case, your face might crack if you made an attempt."

"I do not converse with dogs. It is beneath my dignity. Besides, I need to breathe to let the air vibrate my vocal cords, which I choose not to do. Breathing in these noxious fumes of wet dog stench are nauseating at best."

"So if you do not mind, I will hold my breath for the remainder of my incarceration. You two can amuse yourselves with your inane jocularity. Excuse me if I do not join in."

"Tut, tut, I think we've been soundly insulted," joked Embry.

Quil—ever anxious to get in the last word—quipped, "Too bad we can't perform that little trick; you don't exactly smell like a bed of roses either, sister!"

"Amen, brother." Embry joined Quil in a high five, and they continued their ridiculous banter throughout the night.

Jane almost wished she was human again, so she could sleep and effectively block out their constant—and extremely annoying chatter. The fact that they laughed at their own unfunny jokes, also "drove her up the wall"! How could anyone possibly be that cheerful?

The scowl on her face was becoming a permanent fixture. To while away the tedious hours, she resigned herself to counting the chinks between the logs which made up the room.1-2-3-4 . . .

* * *

Choice expletives filled the air outside the run-down shed at Beggar's Pass. Add in some grunts and loud groans and—well, you get the picture.

The door swung open abruptly and Jared and Paul _French_ walked a smirking Demitri into the front room.

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves, 'Me-Tree'." Paul yanked the vampire by the scruff of his neck and shoved him down onto a wooden chair. "Now stay there! No more funny stuff outa you!"

Paul turned to an equally exasperated Jared and began his overdue diatribe. "Dammit! I'm pissed. This is the fourth time we've had to drag his sickly-sweet butt back here," he complained.

"He's sitting not 3 feet away from you, Paul. He can hear every word you're saying."

"You think I give a hill of beans about that? I don't care if they can hear me clear to Volterra! I'm getting tired of being on edge every freakin' minute. When Seth gets here, I'm gonna have him call Sam on his cell and tell him to get Collin or Brady out here. This is nuts! It's bad enough we have to babysit this leech, without having to run after him every time he makes a break for it."

"Actually, that's a good idea," Jared answered. "You're getting a bit grumpier than usual. Seth can "spell" you, so you can get some rest, and Brady—or Collin—can patrol outside the cabin in case 'Demento', here, gets itchy again."

"My dear fellows, I have already informed you that it is my honor-bound duty to flee from captivity. I have also informed you—several times in fact—that the name is Demetri—capital D-e-m-i-t-r-i—Demitri! Not 'Me-Tree', or Demitasse, or Demento, it is—and for all practical purposes ever shall be—Demitri."

"I shall also like to point out that the fabric of my clothing is being severely mistreated by the careless manner in which you have chosen to return me to this ridiculous excuse for a cabin. Please be more considerate, as I am very particular about my appearance."

"How would you like me to _change_ your appearance?" Paul fumed between clenched teeth.

Good thing Jared's reflexes were in tip-top condition because he had to grab Paul as he dove at Demitri, ready to strangle him. Paul was almost "foaming" at the mouth.

Demitri cocked an eyebrow, "My word, Master Etcity, I do believe you could benefit from a course in anger management."

Jared had to stifle a chuckle. His dark eyes danced with amusement. "He's gotcha there, Paul . . ."

"Shut up, both of you!" Paul countered. He ambled over to a window, opening it. "I need a breath of fresh air. The stench in here is making me sick to my stomach."

"I couldn't agree more." The vampire gave Paul a triumphant smile.

Paul ground his teeth in frustration and closed the window sharply. The glass rattled at the force that was exerted. He turned around, narrowed his eyes, and glared at the troublesome leech. How he would love to sink his teeth into "Me-Tree's" jugular and rip his freakin' head off. If only Sam would give the word . . .

* * *

A/N: Geesh, Jasper has a temper when it comes to anyone cuttin' in on his woman. Jane is a pouting little "pretty", and boy, Paul is . . . Paul! Reviews anyone? As Demitri would say, "I would certainly be extremely grateful." Hint, hint!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Letters and Leeches

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of S. Meyer. I'm just foolin' around with them.

* * *

I picked up my cell and said, "Hey Bells, it's Sunday. I'm showered and shaved, and totally sanitized—except for my mouth—but you know I'm workin' on it right?"

"I hope so; I hate it when you use _that_ kind of language."

I know, I know . . . but sometimes I just get so mad—it accidentally slips out. Give me some credit; I'm not as bad as I used to be."

"Only because I glare at you when you do slip up." I could almost visualize her glower over the phone—like she could scare anybody . . . pfft!

I had to laugh. She knew damn well though that she had it in her power to tame my tongue. Any profane outburst would be obliterated by the touch of her sweet mouth. Hundreds of tiny nerve endings housed on my lips would react to hers and I would essentially forget what the hell I was mad about in the first place. Geesh, what a sucker I was for her.

"Point taken. Now for _my_ point . . . Is this a good day for me to come read my letters to ya?" I've got a couple of free hours until I have to go babysit down at Beggar's Pass."

"Oh, Jacob, could you?"

She sounded excited about it. Bells was so easy to please. It was the little things that made her happy. Heaven knows I had very _little_ to give her, except for my undying affection.

"I'm as good as there. Pucker up, honey, I'm on my way."

* * *

I showed up at the Clearwaters' fully dressed—even shoes and socks!

Miss Congeniality answered the door. Yeah—just my luck!

Leah looked me up and down, suspiciously. "What's the occasion, Slick?"

"Anytime I cross your threshold _is_ an occasion. Now let me set eyes on my woman."

"Hey Tink, get your skinny butt down here. Sunny Boy came all the way to see you. And hurry it up, I've gotta go puke!"

"Ya see, Leah, I knew that sooner or later you would have a physical reaction to me. Even you aren't immune to my irresistible charms."

"You're an idiot, you know that Jake—cute—but still an idiot." She sauntered back into the kitchen.

Bells bounced into the room. She was wearing a grey, soft, boat-necked Henley. It was long sleeved, darn it! Her legs were covered in her usual blue jeans. Her hair was swept up in a ponytail, tied with a dark blue shoelace. Clutched in her hands was a decorated box—for the letters I figured.

"Hi Jake," she sang as her hands clasped me behind the neck.

"Hi yourself, beautiful . . . where's my kiss?"

"I was getting to that part—geesh, you're so impa . . ."

I smothered the rest of the word with my mouth, and lifted her up in the air. When our kiss ended, I continued holding her so that her head was above mine. She looked down on me, her smile touching a tender spot in my heart. God, she was just so darn adorable!

"Holy crow! Are you ever going to put me down?" she asked, laughing as she did so.

"No, why should I?"

Bells rolled her liquid brown eyes. "Jake . . . the letters?"

"Oh, right . . . the letters." I almost forgot why I had come over here. Huh!

I walked over and seated her on the couch. Bells proceeded to lay the box on her lap. Written across the top—in fancy gold letters—were the words: _Letters from an Angel._ Wasn't that sweet? I know guys aren't supposed to swoon over girly stuff like that, but it did get me a tad misty. I looked around to make sure that Seth wasn't anywhere near. Jeez, I'd never be able to live it down.

She opened the box, and there on top of the envelopes sat a lock of hair—_Black_ hair—my hair no less—with a yellow ribbon tied around it. My case at home was almost a twin to the contents of Bella's box, except her hair had a thin cord holding it together. I had a small leather draw-string trinket bag that I made a couple of years ago that enclosed the lock and the cord. Damn, we're both such sentimental fools.

Bells handed me the first letter, and climbed onto my lap, her back pressed up against my torso. My arms encompassed her shoulders, as I pulled out the first sheet of paper out of its envelope. Our ears were touching as both of our heads leaned together side by side.

I read the lines as if I was actually speaking to her— and in a way, I was—speaking straight from my heart:

_My dearest Bells,_

_I want to tell you what I thought . . .without you. Honey, I thought it was a kind of death. Leaving behind the person who means the most to you, who gives your life the only real meaning it has, is a form of death and I didn't like it._

_I thought I would go crazy when they tore me away from you. The only thing that kept me sane was that little lock of your hair that you placed in my pocket that day. Please forgive me for the last words I spoke to you. I truly had no idea if I would ever leave this awful place. It was torture wondering if you would forget me, if I was imprisoned here for very long._

_And now, I'm stuck sitting here, thinking about you, missing you, constantly in need of your touch. God, Bells, I can barely stand being away from you. I feel like a part of me got left behind. That part is you._

_I know I don't seem like a religious person, but will you pray for me?_

_I have to go now. They only allow us a little time to write._

_Love,_

_Your Jacob_

_PS. Please write to me. It's all I have left._

Holding the letter in my hand, I waited for a response from Bells. There was only silence. Bella shifted her position, sitting sideways, across my thighs. She let her arms hang over my shoulders and leaned forward, leaving a kiss on my neck.

She burrowed her head under my chin and whispered, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you Jake."

"Bells—don't! I'm not gonna read anymore of these if you're gonna lay a guilt trip on yourself. Look at me Bella!" I pulled away from her and lifted her chin up so I could gaze into her eyes. All the playfulness had vanished.

"Let's not think about the past. I'm here now, and I'm happy. I've got my girl on my lap, and good food comin' from the kitchen. What more could I ask for?"

Her somber expression changed. "What food are you talking about?"

"The food you're gonna feed me in the next ten minutes. I'm hungry, and I've got a long shift ahead of me. Could you feed this growing boy, please? I'm begging Bells; there's nothing to eat at my place."

Bells blinked a couple of times, thinking. "Leftover ham casserole?"

"Food of the gods . . ."

The box went with us into the kitchen. I helped Bella get the food and the table ready. I continued reading my letters between bites, while Bells sat there mesmerized. After I finished eating, we cleaned up the dishes and returned to the living room. There was one letter left.

Sitting beside me on the couch, Bells scrutinized me intently as I read the words on the paper sheet.

_Dear Bella,_

_You've made it clear that we're finished. I would have written sooner but I didn't and don't know quite what to say. There are so many things . . ._

_Bells, why are you putting me thru this? I've spent the days soul-searching, praying for your answer; there has been none. It's subtle torture. And the worst of it is, I'm helpless; I can't do anything about it._

_Why, Bells? Why haven't you written to me? Please give me the answer; tell me what has happened. I have to know. I just can't figure out what I've said or done that brought this on._

_If you continue this silence, I guess it will be final. It's hard to grasp; all the things you said, false._

_Even tho I feel made a fool of, I would take you back, Bells. I value you that much. Please come back to me, Bells. And write, I pray God for you._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

When I looked up, Bella's eyes were brimming with tears. She never uttered a word; her actions spoke what her heart was feeling. She got up on her knees, leaning in closer to me. Her hands traveled to my face and lingered there while her lips met mine. Her mouth was warm and soft, her kiss—full of unexpressed emotion. It reached deep down into the recesses of my soul, and I didn't want that feeling to stop!

All these little moments in time are what make life bearable. I wish I could bundle them up in a leather cord and keep them in a box forever, just like these letters. But time slips through your fingers as the sands in an hourglass. It was our job to savor every minute, because once it was gone, we could never get it back. I tried hard to memorize this exact instant; the feel of her small hands on my face and her mouth melding into mine. I inhaled her scent, and captured the taste of her candied lips.

Our respite couldn't last. I had to leave Bells and go babysit that damn leech. The threat of Cisco was still hanging over my head too. How in the world did he disappear? The posse was still combing the area, and nothing—but nothing—had turned up yet. It was like he vanished into thin air. I knew he was a mean _sunuvagun_, but a magician too?

I gave Bells a final hug, and murmured, "I'll see you as soon as I can, honey. Have a good day at school tomorrow. Jeez, I love you, Bells."

"Be careful, Jake. Come back to me in one piece." She blew me a kiss, and closed the front door as I trotted back toward my house to change my clothes.

* * *

Jared was so glad to see me walk through the door that I thought he was gonna plant one on me. Apparently, our particular _baby_ was a bundle of trouble, constantly trying to escape. Brady was outside on the lookout, ready to howl at the first sign of Demitri's escape attempts.

I actually had a lot of respect for the pasty parasite. If I was in his shoes, I would do everything in my power to annoy the hell out of my captors. And you better believe I'd be scrambling to escape every minute of every day.

Jared left, looking the worse for wear. Seth was sitting in the corner, ear buds in, his head bobbing in time with the music from his IPOD. I walked over to the leech and extended my hand. The hair on the back of my neck immediately stood at attention. It gave me the creeps when his cold stone-like hand gripped mine, but I was determined to be polite—ya know—Geneva Convention and all that stuff. In reality, I felt like grabbing my hand away from him and submerging it in a vat of purell. It was—so—scum—suckingly—repulsive!

I tried to hide the look of revulsion on my face. "Demitri, is it? I'm Jacob—Jacob Black."

I guess I was successful, because he chirped, "Well, I must say, it is _not_ a pleasure to meet you, but at least you have the courtesy to address me by my proper name. For that I thank you, Master Black."

Resisting the urge to wipe my hand on my shorts, I answered him as cheerfully as I could. "No problem. Jeez, it's awfully quiet and boring around here. You want me to get you some books to read? Sam can bring some by."

"That is very thoughtful of you. I think we will get on oodles better than I did with that raging lunatic—that Paul person."

"Yeah . . . we all know . . . he's got a pretty short fuse. He's known as _Mad Dog_ Etcity on the rez. So what kind of books, do you want Sam to bring, Shakespeare . . . James Patterson . . . Stephenie Meyer?" What the hell did I know about the reading tastes of a vampire?

"Does he have any Anne Rice? I do so enjoy her style of prose."

Anne Rice, ugh! "I'll see what we can come up with." I ambled over to the window, opened it and yelled, "Hey, Brady, see if you can contact Sam, and tell him to bring some books—Anne Rice—if he has any. We've got to keep Demitri here entertained."

"I am forever in your debt," the bloodsucker remarked.

"Yeah, well just remember that, and we can stay on friendly terms," I muttered.

* * *

Felix swayed to the music coming from the piano. Edward was playing some of his compositions for him, to pass the time.

"It is unbelievable that no one has compiled these songs into an album. You are a musical genius, Edward—may I call you Edward? The music in Volterra is dreadfully dull—Wagner, Gregorian chants, Faustus. I shudder just to think of it. Would you humor me and play that so-called lullaby once more?"

Edward began to plink out the flowing melody. Felix lifted Alice from her seat where she was perusing a fashion magazine, and started to dance with her. She gave Edward the _help me_ look. Edward just shrugged his shoulders.

He had her hugged so tightly that she would be screaming for air if she in fact needed to breathe. He was an excellent dancer, but it was the way he held her in such an intimate manner that made her uncomfortable. She didn't want to push him away; it would start a territorial war between Felix and Jasper—not that she could anyway. He was probably the biggest vampire she had ever witnessed. He was huge, and seemingly bigger to her in comparison to her tiny frame!

This was fast becoming an intolerable situation. It seemed like everywhere _she_ went, Felix was hot on her heels. He _accidentally_ brushed up against her in the kitchen, then there was the incident on the staircase. He had _bumped_ into her, nearly knocking her off her feet, and _had_ to catch her in his arms to prevent her from taking a tumble. It was bad enough that he had her gripped firmly in his arms, but he took it one step further. He apologized profusely for his clumsiness, and then left several wet kisses along her neckline as penance. He even had the audacity to lean his cheek against hers while she was working on the computer. His roaming hands somehow found themselves massaging her shoulders.

Jasper came in from the backyard where he and Emmett were having a friendly game of arm wrestling. He took one look at Alice and Felix dancing together and . . .

In an instant, Edward raced to Jasper's side. "Don't do it Jasper! I know what you're thinking. He's only here for a day or two. Let's go back outside. Alice can handle this on her own."

Once outside, Jasper exploded. His golden eyes were shooting out piping-hot sparks. "I cannot tolerate his insultin' behavior for much longer. If he so much as pushes his advances toward her—just one more time—I reckon I shall have to make his shoulders lonesome for his head."

Emmett, ever anxious to rumble, chimed, "Hey, bro, sounds like fun. Need any help?"

Jasper let out a huff in reply.

* * *

"Oh bother," Felix exclaimed as he turned toward the piano, "where did the music go?" He loosened his hold on Alice; she took this as her cue to escape from his suffocating embrace and followed Jasper and Edward outside.

Felix returned his gaze now to his empty arms. "My word, where is everyone?" he asked in shock.

Emmett answered," I guess it was getting a little too crowded in here, Dude. Hey, how about a nice game of chess? You in?"

* * *

A/N: The first paragraph in Jacob's initial letter was actually an excerpt from a letter my husband wrote to me when he had to be away on a business trip. The second letter was written to me by a 17 yr old boy that I met while at Dyess Air Force Base with the Civil Air Patrol. The whole letter is unaltered except for the names. I was the same age, and already had a boyfriend (who was in Las Vegas for several months, & had written me zero letters! Man, I should have dumped the jerk.). My mother nagged me to stop writing to this guy, so I did. There were other extenuating circumstances, also, but I never explained my behavior to him. I regret it to this day. Oddly enough, the boy's name was Eddie. His letters were beautiful; and I'm ashamed to admit that what I did was unfeeling and cruel. Eddie, if you're out there I am so, so sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Crowd Control

Disclaimer: All characters contained herein are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

"What are we goin' to do with that insufferable womanizer?" Jasper sputtered. "What is Carlisle aimin' to do? Why hasn't he notified Aro that we have him in our custody?"

Edward interrupted calmly. "Jasper . . . Jasper . . . can you lower your voice? Remember, Felix has a keen sense of hearing. We don't want a battle to ensue."

"Do you heartily suppose that I care a coonskin cap if he overhears me? I still want to know what Carlisle is waitin' for. An _Uncivil_ war is about to erupt if negotiations do not begin soon, and I assure you that I shall be leadin' the charge. That Felix had a millennium of women to choose from; and he comes _here_ and ferrets out the one woman who holds my heart in her lil' hand!"

Alice was definitely flustered also. "I agree. We have to talk to Carlisle. I can't control this guy much longer. He's like this huge lovesick puppy. I'll be glad to see him set his big feet on board that plane to Volterra. How much longer do we have to accommodate him?"

Edward answered quietly. He of all people was aware of Carlisle's thoughts on the subject. "He wants to see if Aro will contact us first. He's waiting till tonight and if no contact has been made, then he'll put in the call to Aro himself. You need to have patience."

Alice looked exasperated; her eyes flashing nervously. "Well, it better happen tonight, because that big lug is getting on my last nerve."

A calm settled over the trio, as Jasper gazed at his beloved. "I am truly sorry if I ruffled your feathers. My apologies, darlin', for losin' my temper. Now can you get your lil' ol' self over to me and make me feel all better?"

Alice sidled up to him and pulled him toward her, running her fingers through his blond curls. Their lips lingered in a death defying kiss.

"Better, now?" She asked.

"Why, I don't rightly know. I reckon I need another taste before decidin'. A change in scenery might help too. Let's mosey on over to our bedroom. That will definitely help me to make a more satisfactory decision."

Edward rolled his amber eyes. "Could you two at least attempt to keep your thoughts to yourselves? There are celibates about."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and grinned. Jasper scooped Alice up in his arms, and ran into the house and up the stairs. Fade to black!

C'mon, folks, you know I don't need to explain in detail what is occurring— at this moment—in that room. Now, do I?

* * *

Sam dropped off a few books, including "Interview with the Vampire" before heading out to relieve Embry.

The leech seemed fairly pleased with the assortment.

"I am sincerely grateful for this diversion. You have no idea how tedious it can be when you have all the time in the world to fill. But I am wondering; why are you being so cordial to me? After all, I am your natural enemy, Master Jacob."

That remark actually started me thinking. "I'm pretty amazed myself, considering you were about to fly off to Volterra with the love of my life in tow."

"What?" Demitri had a startled expression on his face. "No . . . Am I to believe that Miss Isabella is no longer Edward's paramour?"

"You got it, Demitri," I smirked.

A look of sheer astonishment crept over his perfect features. "Gracious, I find it most difficult to grasp that she would choose one—such as yourself—over the immortal god-like personage of Master Cullen."

I tried to explain my reasoning to the baffled bloodsucker. "Yeah, well, you said it yourself. It would get reeaa-lly tedious, attending high school, year after year, century after century . . . And never varying from the menu? Jeez, I get bored eating Thanksgiving leftovers!"

Demitri chuckled. "I guess immortality does have its drawbacks as you so expertly pointed out. However, I do get to wear outlandish outfits and sneak up on unsuspecting people in the dark—some of the perks of vampirism."

I couldn't let the parasite _one-up_ me. Well, _we_ snuck up on a couple of unsuspecting vampires, didn't we—some of the perks of werewolfism."

Smiling at me, Demitri conceded my point. "Touché, my dear fellow—touché!"

* * *

That fiery globe in the sky finally descended and darkness fell like an inky curtain nearly obscuring the trees. Aro still hadn't contacted Jane—or rather her cell phone that was now perched on the coffee table in the Cullen's home.

Most of everyone were anxiously awaiting Carlisle to arrive after his shift at the hospital. Jasper and Alice were irritated that he hadn't made his move sooner. Emmett didn't give a rat's patoot; Felix apparently didn't have the _hots_ for Rosalie, which annoyed _her_ immensely. Edward wanted Felix out of the way so he would know with a certainty that Bella's safety was assured once and for all. Then there was poor Esme; she just wanted harmony in the Cullen household again.

Felix had a totally different perspective on the situation. He kind of liked it here. The weather was vampire-friendly; the house was roomy and comfortable. Maybe he could even get used to a diet of _beastly_ blood. Why would he want to go back to that musty old dungeon in Italy? He would no longer have to bow down to that arrogant Aro—he could be free of the aristocratic Volturi. Could he somehow manage to get away with it?

Carlisle had just parked the Mercedes in the garage, when Jasper practically attacked him. "You have got to initiate some sort of agreement with Aro. Tonight—it must happen tonight! I can no longer tolerate the unwelcome attentions that the Casanova of Volterra has been showerin' on my Alice. I mean no disrespect to you personally, Carlisle, but I am beyond the bounds of my patience. He has got to go—the sooner—the better!"

"I'll see to it promptly, Jasper. Let me at least let Esme know I'm home first!"

Esme greeted him at the backdoor, and held up the cell for him to see. Carlisle looked surprised. "Esme . . . you too?"

"Carlisle, the tranquility in our home has been compromised. You know I'm not one to complain or demean anyone without cause, but Felix has overstepped his boundaries. His attentions to Alice are unwelcome, and Jasper is beside himself. How would you feel if Felix began chasing _me_ around the table?"

"_Has_ he chased you around the table?"

"Not yet, but who knows? Carlisle, please call Aro, the tension in this house is so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I want my happy family back." She waved the cell in front of him.

"Of course, dear, I'll hang up this lab coat in my office, and change clothes". Carlisle leaned forward to give her a "hello" kiss.

Esme drew her head back. "Later, sweetheart . . . hold that thought until after your conversation with Aro."

Carlisle's head jerked up in surprise. "Well, I can see the situation here is serious. No hello kiss, hmmn." He made a quick trip to his office, removed and hung his lab jacket on its peg, and proceeded to his bedroom. After a change of clothes, he quietly descended the stairs to the awaiting party.

* * *

Everyone, including the subject of Esme and Jasper's discourse was seated around the antique mahogany table. All eyes turned to Carlisle as he took the seat at the head of the table. Jane's cell phone stared up at him from its place in front of him. He toyed with the dreaded instrument, rubbing it with his thumb.

Carlisle peered at the towering vampire as he spoke. "Felix, is there anything you'd like to say before I speak with Aro?"

Jasper and Alice visibly stiffened; Rosalie glared, and Esme wrung her hands.

"Yes," Felix answered.

Emmett shrugged. Edward rested his elbow on the table as he tented his thumb and index finger over the bridge of his nose. "Here it comes," he muttered.

A smile spread over the Vampire's face." Thank you Carlisle. I would like to take this opportunity to express my appreciation for your gracious hospitality. In the short span of time I have been here, I find that I have become very fond of your family members."

"Some, more than others it would seem," Jasper mumbled. Alice poked him in the ribs with her elbow. He turned to her and whispered, "Well I am not gonna _lie_."

Felix continued, "I wonder, would be possible—with Aro's consent of course—if I could be allowed to join your illustrious coven. The weather is most conducive to outdoor activity, and I must admit, it is enjoyable to relish in the fresh air and the cool rain. As you can well imagine, this place is quite a contrast to the dank and dreary confines of Volterra. However can I acquiesce to return to a life of darkness! My imprisonment here has been a virtual escape from the real shackles I had previously afforded myself."

Edward couldn't help but hear the thoughts screaming from Jasper's mind. He was on the verge of catapulting out of his chair and lunging across the table at Felix. Emmett was sitting by his side, thank goodness. In an instant, he put his hand on Jasper's shoulder to restrain him. Alice reached out and held his hand, squeezing it.

Ever the diplomat, Carlisle chose his words with utmost caution. "I see. I don't know what Aro's thoughts will be about this, after all, you are indispensible as part of his guard." He turned to Alice. "Could you enlighten us, Alice? What do you see in Felix's future? Do you see him as part of our coven?"

Alice hesitated; a blank stare suddenly appeared on her features. She shook her head; the stare was replaced with cognition. "I could make out Aro shaking hands with Felix at Volterra and giving him some sort of honor. I see him at another time, getting married to a beautiful woman. The rest is a little fuzzy." She peered over at Edward and winked.

Looking rather disappointed, Felix let out a prolonged sigh.

"Well, Felix, it looks like your destiny is to return to Volterra . . . All right everyone, I shall put in the call to Aro."

Carlisle entered the numbers to Volterra and put the cell to his ear. Gianna's voice rang out loud and clear. "'Vampires Are Us—exsanguinations are our specialty'. Do you know which party you'd like to speak to?"

"Hello . . . yes, I'd like to speak to Aro, please."

"I'm sorry, sir, Aro is at dinner at present. Marcus or Caius is available."

Carlisle's commanding presence zipped right through the line. "I'm sorry, that won't do. Tell Aro, I have an important message from Jane."

He heard something hitting a wooden base; a pen being dropped perhaps? "Oh—jeepers—I'll get right on it! Please hold."

A series of clicks sounded, and the saccharine voice of the Volturi despot answered. "Ah . . . Jane, dear, it has been far too long since we have spoken. You have good news for me, I presume."

"That all depends . . ." Carlisle responded.

"Who is this? And where is Jane? How did you procure her cell phone?"

"Hello, Aro, it's Carlisle. I'm afraid the plan you had in mind for Miss Swan went terribly awry. Isabella is no longer engaged to marry Edward. We're all very sorry for that, but be that as it may, she is now under the protection of The Quileute tribe. As you can imagine her new protector devised a way to see that she would be safely out your reach. Your three emissaries are being held captive at different locations. There is no chance of their escape. I know how hard this defeat must seem to you. But I assure you that our existence will never be revealed by Miss Swan.

"As Jane probably explained to you, the Quileute young men have a gene which has been activated by our presence. She now is in possession of that secret as well. So you can see that she must keep all these things private. Her own happiness depends upon it."

"My dear friend," Aro said, "That is all well and good, but what do you intend to do with my indispensable trio?"

"I will get to that, but first I must ask you to put in writing, with your official seal secured on it, that Miss Swan will no longer be sought after by any of the Volturi or your contracted associates. That said associates and/or Volturi representatives will refrain from visiting the state of Washington and the surrounding areas with the intent of doing Miss Swan any harm. I will expect the document to be emailed to me at . The hard copy should be delivered by overnight express mail. I believe you are already in possession of our permanent address.

"After I receive the emailed copy, I will in return, escort Mr. Felix Morelli to the plane that will fly him back to Volterra. When I have the hard copy in my hand, Demitri will be the next one on his flight back home. Last of all, Jane will be on her way the following evening."

There was silence at the other end of the line. "Aro . . . do you agree to the terms of this negotiation?" Carlisle's voice was soft yet unrelenting.

"You quite have me over the proverbial barrel, so to speak. I must have my three _most_ _valuable players_ returned to me, so I have little choice in the matter.

"You have my word, Carlisle. I shall have Gianna draw up the paperwork as soon as possible and email it to you. She can also make the airline arrangements. I will have her contact you with the itinerary via email as soon as it is done."

"Aro . . . No hard feelings, huh?"

The aristocratic vampire repeated the phrase. "No hard feelings, Carlisle. It is most probably Murphy's law in action. Until we meet again, Ciao."

* * *

A/N: Phew! This was a blinger to write. I kinda feel sorry for Felix, being once again cooped up in that dungeon. Reviews please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Travel Plans

Disclaimer: All characters except in this chapter are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

Felix was eerily quiet for the rest of the evening. His hopes of becoming one of the Cullen clan had been utterly dashed to pieces. The red of his eyes was almost ironic, for it looked like he was ready to cry—if it was possible for a vampire to do that simple feat. He sat in the light green tufted chair near Edward's piano, gazing absently into space. He didn't seem to acknowledge Alice's presence as she entered the room. She felt a little twinge of guilt at the sight.

Jasper waltzed up to her side. "What is it, darlin'?" he asked. Alice motioned for him to follow her to the garage, to prevent Felix from overhearing.

After closing the door to the garage, she turned in his direction. She stared right into Jasper's eyes—eyes that conveyed his genuine concern for her. "I have a confession to make," she groaned. "I wasn't completely honest with Carlisle. That whole vision back there—it was a farce. I can't believe I did it! I lied—I made it up, Jas. And now I feel despicable."

Jasper's face lit up with a smile. "Now, just you hush, sweetheart, there is no need for you to 'fess up to anyone. I am sure Edward will keep our lil' secret. I cannot tell you how relieved I feel. If you hadn't fabricated that story, why I tell you what, we would have to leave this home- these familiar surroundings. I have a lot of memories here. Our bedroom especially holds the most tender deep-seated feelins for me, and they all have to do with you. I am much obliged to you Alice. I reckon now, we can make more beautiful memories, here in this house."

His golden eyes twinkled mischievously as he whispered, "I think I shall make a memory as I stand in this very garage."

Jasper gently pulled the little pixie to his chest and pressed his lips to hers. Alice's response was instantaneous. She pulled away, laughing, as she distinctly heard Edward's words from his room, "Celibates about—remember?"

Shaking his head, Jasper quipped, "If that don't beat all—maybe we _should_ pull up roots. I would appreciate a lil' more privacy." His voice raised a couple of decibels, as he shouted, "I reckon you heard that, Edward!"

* * *

"552 . . . 553 . . . 554 . . ." Jane continued her inventory of all the chinks, while slyly observing Sam as he stepped outside the cabin to answer his cell phone.

Carlisle was on the line. He explained the details of his arrangement with Aro to Sam so that he could distribute the information to the rest of the pack.

"Thank you Carlisle. All of La Push are in your debt. Don't hesitate to call on us if you ever need our services."

Sam put away the cell and returned to the interior of the cabin. He addressed the saturnine female—an apt description, don't you think? "That was Carlisle Cullen. The negotiations are complete. Miss Sauer, you'll be on a plane bound for Volterra this Thursday if everything falls into place as planned.

"Hallelujah!" Quil howled. "I can't stand too much more of this boring job. I can get more conversation out of a rock . . . Wait—she is a rock!"

"Quil," Sam chastised him. "While Jane is in our care, you will show her a modicum of respect."

"Thank you, Master Uley," she intoned.

Frowning, Quil blew out a loud puff of air and apologized. "Sorry, Jane."

"Apology accepted," she retorted solemnly.

Master Uley, I have my luggage and laptop at the motel,_ Cliff Top_. May I impose on you to retrieve those belongings for the three of us?" Jane walked to Sam and handed him her room key.

"I'm sure I can ask Carlisle to do that for you."

"I very much appreciate that." Jane looked away from Sam and began her counting once more. "555 . . . 556 . . ."

Quil was astounded. "How does she do that?"

* * *

Seth's eight hour shift was over. Paul swaggered through the door and Seth made a quick exit. "Bye guys; got a hot date tonight!" He winked as he ran out the door.

Demitri looked up from his book. "Oh goody, 'Tinie Tempah' is honoring us with his presence."

"And don't you forget it," Paul growled.

"So how many escape attempts did he try on your watch, Jake?"

"Zero," I answered.

Paul practically fell off the bench he was sitting on. "Whaaaat!" The spittle sprayed into the air, as he spewed out the exclamation.

"You heard me. Demitri and I are on a first-name basis now," I said smugly.

"Yes, Master Etcity—first-name basis. D-e-m-i-t-r-i."

Paul shifted his gaze from the hostage back to me. "Since when did you become such a leech lover?"

The ringtone on Paul's cell went off before I could answer. The strains of Annette Funicello singing _Tall Paul_ filled the small space inside the shed:

_Tall Paul, with the king size arms,_

_Tall Paul, with the king size charms,_

_Tall Paul, he's my all!_

He stood up and reached inside his pocket, pulling out his cell.

I couldn't stop my eyebrows from shooting straight up into my hairline. I had to stifle a snicker.

Embarrassment reigned supreme. "Don't laugh," he explained. "Your sister put it on there. Embry helped to find this oldie. Anyhow, I think it's kinda sweet. What's on your cell—_Jesus Wants Me for a Sunbeam_?"

"Nope!" I popped my lips on the _p._ "_Sam the Sham and the Pharoahs_, what else?"

"Figures," he grumbled as he spoke into the cell. "Yeah, hello. Speaking." His expression suddenly became very serious.

"Really . . . great! When? Two more days! Hell, that's easy for you to say. You're not stuck here with Demitasse. Okay . . . fine . . . I'll tell him. Bye, Sam." Paul returned the cell to his cutoffs and gave me the good news.

"Looks like D-e-m-i-t-r-i here has worn out his welcome. He'll be heading back to Volterra in two days time.

"You hear that, bloodsucker? You'll be a free man—free to do whatever it is you do in that godforsaken place." Paul sat back down on the bench and stretched his long legs out in front of him. He clasped his hands behind his neck extending his elbows. The bench toppled over and he promptly fell backwards, hitting his head on the ground floor.

Demitri's tittering got him riled up again.

Paul sprung up angrily. "You find that funny, do you? I'll show you funny!"

In the blink of an eye, Paul sailed through the air, reaching for the vampire's throat. I was on him instantly holding him in check. While we were busy grappling with each other, Demitri bounded out the door. Thankfully, Collin was on the alert and in no time was hot on the tracker's heels. Collin was young—but man—he was fast!

"Sh##!" we both said simultaneously. A split second later, Paul and I were naked, and phased outside the cabin, racing after the _getaway_.

_Told ya, Jake!_

_Shut up, Paul. I had everything under control until you showed up!_

Paul spotted the tracker first; he was just over the rise, maybe a couple hundred yards away. Demitri was backed up against a large oak. Collin was standing on his back legs, his front paws on either side of the vampire's shoulders, his canines exposed.

_There he is . . . looks like Collin's got him cornered._

We escorted the mad dasher to the dilapidated shed. Paul and I phased back quickly. Collin kept circling around him, while we had our hands under each of his arms, dangling him over the earth. Paul was muttering under his breath all the way back through the forest. To tell you the truth, he was irritating me more than the vampire.

I helped seat him onto his chair and picked up the book he was reading. Dusting it off, I handed it to him. Instead of taking it, he stood up and turned to walk away.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, bloodsucker?" Paul snarled.

"If it is any of your business, I should like to avail myself of your restroom. I need to tidy up a bit. My hair has been mussed, and upon my word—I seem to have a collection of leaves adhered to my attire. One should not neglect his appearance, no matter his circumstances."

I glanced at Paul, and shook my head. "Okay, Demitri, I'll chaperone you."

"Is that entirely necessary?"

"Yes!" Paul shouted. "Now go powder your nose, cream puff!"

The look on Demitri's face was priceless. "Such unfettered animosity! I do believe he must have had some serious childhood issues."

Demitri settled down after attending to his personal hygiene. Paul sat with a disgruntled look on his face the whole time. I couldn't wait for Jared to arrive.

When we finally swapped places, Paul yelled, "Tell Rachel to wait for me, will ya. I need some serious stress reduction only she can give me."

What does she see in him? He's so crude. He must've seen my irritation at his remark, because he came back with, "Grow up, Jake. Everyone on the rez knows about our little _one on one_ action. You're just jealous because you and Bella haven't popped your corks yet!"

"Yeah? Well, maybe we're waiting for the _wine _to age a tad before we start popping the cork as you so cutely put it. It wouldn't hurt you to mature a little either. I'd be celebrating if you two decided to _put a cork_ in it."

"Aww . . . go get some shuteye, Bambi!"

"What are you lookin' at, Demitasse?" Paul taunted.

Demitri had been staring intently at him. He now glanced back onto the pages of his book, and muttered, "Nothing of consequence, apparently."

"I heard that!"

* * *

Jared had barely started his shift and was getting tired of Paul's ranting already. "Damn, Paul, leave the guy alone would ya'? It makes it seem that much longer, having to listen to you snarkin' over every tiny comment he makes."

"Hell—now I can't even express an opinion? This is America ya, know. God, I'll be glad when this is over."

"I certainly second that _emotion_!" Demitri interjected.

Paul got up from the bench, walking toward the vampire. Jared quickly stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Jared. I'm not going to hurt his royal _sweetness_." He pointed to the far wall. "I'm going to open that stupid window over there. I can't stand the stench in here any longer."

He sauntered to the window. Upon opening it, a gust of wind blew into the cabin along with an unsuspecting bird. Paul tried to shoo the feathered creature back through the open casement. The bird seemed to parry his every move.

"Would it be so very wrong to allow the small thing the freedom to fly about in here?

"Yes, _Me-Tree_, that creature could deposit some pretty crappy stuff on that impeccably coiffed head of yours. And as you so recently pointed out, 'One should not neglect his appearance, no matter the circumstances.' So if you don't mind, MYOB!"

As Jared and Paul chased the bird around the room, Demitri was eyeing the door.

Paul caught sight of the vampire's sneaky gesture, and cautioned, "Hold it right there, _Me-Tree_—don't even think about it! I am not in the mood to chase you too!"

* * *

Aro made good his promise and the contract was emailed to Carlisle that very night. The whole household was in a jovial mood, with the exception of Felix, who remained motionless in the same tufted chair with a glum expression on his face.

Jane finished up accounting for every chink between each log, and started again from scratch much to Quil's annoyance.

And me? I got to spend half the day getting some much needed sleep since Jared relieved me. After all, I wanted to be bright eyed and bushy tailed when Bells got back from school. I guess I'll find out later how Paul fared with Demitri after I left.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for leaving out Jake and Bella's tale in this chapter, but I just couldn't get away from Paul and Demitri's hijinks!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: One Down

Disclaimer: All characters herein are the property of with the exception of Curro.

* * *

I woke up in a great mood. Against my better judgment, I told Rachel to hang around and wait for _Tall Paul_. Dinner was all ready so I hurried to eat, knowing that there would be little left if he got here before I got my fork in the pot. Thank God, I would be gone before he and Rachel started in on _dessert, _if you get my drift_. _All rightie then, time to book on over to Leah's to see my sweetie. Now, don't go telling Bella that I called her that!

I stopped dead in my tracks as I noted a police cruiser in the Clearwaters' driveway. Now what? Will the drama never end? Bella's truck wasn't in the driveway yet either. I began to panic. Did she get in a car accident?

Just then, the front door opened and Curro bounded out of the house. "Jacob, _mi amigo_! _Como esta_?"

"What's goin' on? Where are the girls?" I asked.

"Jacob . . . do not look so worried. My beautiful Leah has called to inform me that she and your señorita will be a bit late. They will be here very soon; before you can say,"_Viva_ _España_" His friendly grin calmed my fears.

"Jeez, I got carried away when I saw the cruiser; I thought something had happened. You have no idea what a danger magnet my Bella is. You've heard of Murphy's Law? It's nothing compared to Bella's Law, believe me!"

"It's good that she has a strong handsome _hombre_ like you to protect her, no?"

"Yes, but sometimes my heart starts to creep up into my throat when she's out of my sight. I can barely breathe until I know she's safe in my arms."

"Ah, you are truly in love, Jacob. Is it not wonderful? We two are blessed with the love of good women."

That was the truth, all right, but I decided it was time to change the subject. "Hey, Curro, if you don't mind telling me, how do you happen to be out here today? I mean, shouldn't you be like—out hunting those criminals?"

"Not today, _mi amigo_. Carlos gave me the day off. We have been searching endlessly for those nasty _hombres._ They seem to have disappeared, in mysterious ways." His torquoise eyes lit up in animation as he continued. "_Madre de Dios_, who knows if they will ever be found again? Their trail _e_s _muy frio_."

All at once, the rumble of Bella's truck could be heard rounding the corner. Curro's smile was so big, I thought his face would break from the strain.

As soon as the Chevy pulled up to the yard, the passenger door swung open and Leah literally burst out of the truck, squealing in excitement. This was definitely not the Leah I knew. She and Curro dove at each other, hugging and kissing like there was no tomorrow. My eyes glanced away, seeking out _my_ good woman, as the two entered the house.

Bella was just stepping down from the driver's seat.

Remember that scene in "Dances with Wolves"? John Dunbar returned to the camp after being held prisoner at the soldier fort and _Stands With a Fist_ came rushing up the hill to get to him. That scene in no wise compared to the scene unfolding in the Clearwater's yard. My heart was pounding as I spotted Bells. I ran and caught her before her feet touched the ground. I lifted her in my arms and held onto her as if my life depended on it. And right now that is exactly how I felt. The poor girl could barely get any air in her lungs as I closed my lips around hers, in my urgency. I needed her so badly. I wondered if this feeling would ever go away. I hoped not. I never wanted this sensation to disappear. I needed her like I needed my heart beating. And damn, it was hammering away, let me tell ya!

I finally set her down to the earth again. She looked at me, puzzled. "What was _that_ all about?"

"I got a little nervous when you didn't show up in time. And well . . . god . . . Don't you get it? I am so in love with you. I can barely stand it. I feel like I'm about to explode. I'm just so happy to see you!"

A sly grin suddenly appeared on her face. "I guess so. I'm happy to see you too. How 'bout I get back in the truck and we do this all over again?"

"Now there's a happy thought, but we better save some for later." Hopefully, there will be some _laters_—a lot of _laters_. Be still my heart!

"Okay, you can let go of me now."

"No—I'm never letting you go. I'm taking you to the wolf's den, and hiding you there forever. Oow, oow, oow!"

* * *

I carried my sweetie back to the Taj.

Looking around at the familiar surroundings, Bella teased, "You know, this really isn't much of a wolf's den. It could use a woman's touch."

Putting her down, I started to laugh. "So could I! I'm game if you are."

"How do you manage to do that?"

What was she talking about? "Do what?"

"Oh, c'mon, Jake. You always twist my innocent comments around into some sexual innuendo. Now don't deny it."

"Who's denying anything? I can't help it if I'm full of wit."

"Ugh! Jacob Black! You are so . . ."

I interrupted her. "Charming?"

"No, you are so . . ."

Shamelessly, I butted in again. "Adorable?"

"No—you are so . . . _FULL OF IT!"_

I was stunned. Damn! for once I had no comment.

"Well . . .?"

"Well, what?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you have some juicy comeback for me?"

"I'll give you _juicy_!" I advanced toward her as she backed away, giggling.

"See, there you go, just like I said," she shrieked as she ran out of the garage.

Following closely, I tackled her on the grass, pinning her down. Her wrists were held in my hands high over her head. "You want juicy, little Miss Bossy Britches?" I leaned in to borrow her lips for a moment, but she turned her head from me. "Hey, what is this?" I pouted.

She narrowed those beautiful brown eyes at me. "Don't—I'm mad at you."

"No you're not!" I insisted.

"Yes I am."

"You. Are. Not."

"Yes I am . . . Darn . . . no I'm not. Well I was a minute ago. Why can't I stay mad at you?" She let out a big sigh.

I lowered my head down, hovering just inches from hers. "'Cuz, you are totally . . . (kiss), absolutely . . . (kiss), and completely . . . (kiss), in love with me . . . (kiss, kiss, kiss)."

Bells rolled her eyes. I smiled down at that adorable little face.

"Are you comfortable," she asked. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"As a matter of fact, I am—very comfortable—you make a nice soft pillow. I could stay like this for hours."

Her face turned serious "Jake?"

"Yeah?"

Those chocolate eyes betrayed her thoughts. "Why were you so worried about me this afternoon?"

Damn, my balloon of happiness just popped. I let go of her wrists and helped her up off the ground. We walked back to the garage with our arms around each other. "That's what we need to talk about, Bells."

We both climbed into the Rabbit and settled on the cushions. I put my arm around her shoulder and turned to face her. "I talked to Curro. Cisco's trail is cold. They can't find him. If something doesn't show up soon, the posse will probably head back to SeaTac, and we'll have to deal with it on our own. Now, don't freak out, okay? The good news is: Carlisle made a deal with Aro. Jane and the others will be back in Volterra by this Thursday, and we have Aro's word in writing, to leave you alone forever. When they're gone for good, the pack can patrol again. I promise—we'll find Cisco and his two bosom buddies. I know it; I can feel it in my bones."

Bells began to cry. I swear—how can one little girl be full of so much water? One of those female mysteries, I guess. "It's okay, Bells. This is what we've been waiting for—the light at the end of the tunnel. So why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy, you idiot!"

I rested her head on my shoulder, and let her cry to her heart's content.

When she finished getting my shirt all soppy wet, she said, "I wish we could time travel. I would dial two weeks ahead, and skip all this mess."

My lips slowly curled up at the corners. I tried to stop it, but a thought popped into my head and wouldn't leave my brain alone.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"I was thinking about what you just said. If I could time travel, I'd skip ahead to our wedding night." I let out a low whistle.

Bells looked at me, exasperated. "That's exactly what I'm talking about—you did it again!" She shoved me away from her nearly tipping me over. Hey, she started it!

* * *

Alice was bouncing up and down as she retrieved the long Fed Ex envelope from the mailbox. "Jas, Jas," she cried.

Jasper was at her side immediately. "Somethin' wrong, darlin'?" he drawled.

"Look what's in my hand." She waved the precious document in front of his eyes. "It's the answer to our little problem-well, that _big_ problem."

"So, I reckon Aro came through all right then, huh?"

Alice jumped up and threw her arms around Jasper's neck. "Yes, yes, yes," she replied as she kissed his cheek. "No more Felix to ruin our happiness. Isn't it ironic—doesn't felix actually mean happiness in Latin?"

"Felix's speedy _departure_ will definitely mean happiness for me. Let's go tell the others."

The rest of the Cullens were relieved when Alice handed the envelope to Esme. They had been on pins and needles waiting for this important communication from Volterra. Esme removed the contents: the declaration of independence from the Volturi—at least for Bella—the itinerary, and the plane tickets for all three of the hostages.

This was exciting news for everyone in the room except for the huge vampire who looked like he was about to break out in tears. He stood up from the tufted chair—yes, the very one he had been sitting in all this time—and made an announcement.

All eyes were trained on Felix as he sadly proclaimed, "It is with my deepest regret that I am being coerced to take leave of you. This has ultimately been the brightest spot in my otherwise dreary existence. I shall treasure these memories throughout eternity. My heart will most certainly remain in this home forever. I will never forget you if I live for another millennium."

Felix sat down again and placed his head in his hands, sighing audibly.

Later that evening

"Good news," I said as I put my cell back in the pocket of my cutoffs. I looked straight into the blood-red eyes of the vampire. "That was Sam calling. You'll be on board a plane at 4 pm on Wednesday, heading to Volterra."

My hostage stood up from the chair he had been reading in, and declared, "Well, I must say, that is a bit of excellent news. You captors can relax as of this moment; I for one, will not fail to be on that flight." Demitri's face lit up; and the light from the adjoining window made him sparkle like so many glittering drops of morning dew. He almost resembled one of those angels painted by Michaelangelo—or was it DaVinci? "Ah, Volterra, how I miss it!" he gushed.

Geesh, how anyone could get used to living in a dungeon is beyond me. "Tell me something, Demitri—I'm just curious—don't you ever miss the open air or the daylight?"

"Why of course, Jacob. However, even in sunny Italy, some rain must fall eventually. And then there is always the cover of darkness."

"Being a wolf, I couldn't stand being cooped up, especially underground." I thought back at my time spent at SeaTac and frowned. "I tried it once and it nearly killed me. I've gotta be free to roam around the forest, ya know?"

Demitri's eyes glowed. "I can imagine how difficult that would be for one of your kind, but having my wife beside me makes living underground a lot more pleasant for me."

This was a big surprise. "Go on—I didn't know you were married."

"Oh, yes and that is one of the reasons that I miss my home so acutely. Olivia and I have been married for over 283 years. I know some people think me a fop, but she finds me witty and entertaining. I never tire of her affection and devotion to me; I still love her dearly. I do so hope that Jane and Felix can find a companion." He quoted from the book of Genesis. 'It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him an help meet for him.' And what about you, Jacob, do you intend to marry Isabella some day?"

"You better believe it . . . that is, if she'll have me. I can hardly wait for that day."

"Well, it is something I heartily recommend. It most certainly makes the eternities bearable. Do you suppose that Paul person should ever find some woman brave enough to be _his_ wife?"

"You got me there, Demitri. I'll go ask my _sister_."

Jared stood by quietly listening all this while and suddenly laughed at my last remark. I didn't really find it very funny. Can you imagine having that _Mad Dog_ as your brother-in-law. Ugh! Just thinking about it made my stomach churn.

* * *

A/N: Finally, the light at the end of the tunnel is in sight.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Two to Go

Disclaimer: These characters belong to S. Meyer. I'm just borrowing them for fun.

* * *

Carlisle sent Jasper and Alice to the _Cliff Top_ motel to pick up the luggage and laptop. It's true that money talks because the clerk didn't bat an eyelash when Jasper paid the balance of the room charges in cash.

They dropped off Jane's things at Sam's house, not wanting to risk being subjected to her _special_ talent. They went ahead and made a quick visit to Beggar's Pass though. Demitri posed no threat to them, so why not?

* * *

Demitri was jumping for joy to see a pair of his own species after being alone with us wolves for so long.

"Why Miss Cullen and Master Whitlock, what an unexpected pleasure. How are you and how is my friend Felix?"

"We're all well," Alice replied. "Felix is more than well, he loves it here, and not ready to return yet. He'll tell you all about it when he sees you next. Are these wolfboys treating you okay?"

"I cannot complain. Master Etcity is extremely rude to me, but I understand that is not out of the ordinary. He has a very irritable disposition. We did not get on at all. Jacob and Jared on the other hand have been hospitable, seeing to my basic needs. As you can see, they have even been so kind as to acquire reading material for me to relieve the tedium."

Jasper shook hands with the tracker. "Well. Demetri, I'm mighty glad to see that Y'all are toleratin' each other's company. I reckon the next time we meet, it will be under more pleasin' circumstances. Alice are you ready to go?"

Demetri followed them to the door. Jared and I were still keeping an eye on him. We didn't want him escaping when the goal line was in sight.

"Before you take your leave, might I ask, have you seen Miss Jane?" he inquired.

"We really did not want to take that chance," Jasper explained. "Her talent for inflicting pain is notorious, and Alice here already has a headache. Don't you, sweetheart?"

"It's better now that I'm around these . . . people."

I rolled my eyes, knowing she was going to refer to us as _dogs_. I didn't care; I had a longer list of names for the vampires. Bells was always complaining when I let loose with a few of them. At least a dog was faithful, protective, and loving; now a bloodsucker on the other hand . . . yeah, you get the picture, and it ain't pretty.

The blood-red eyes in the tracker's head grew three times larger. "You know Miss Cullen, the gentry at Volterra tip-toe around her also, myself included". He shuddered visibly to get his point across. "I do not mind telling you that, in truth, she scares the devil out of me."

Demitri's eyebrows shot up at his accidental indiscretion. He scrambled to defend his slip of the tongue. "I . . . I . . . Oh dear— upon my word—did I say that out loud?" He began to pat his chest nervously. "How injudicious of me! I would most certainly appreciate if you would not disclose the contents of this conversation. I beg of you to keep it in the strictest of confidence; as I would like my life there to be as pain-free as possible."

Alice waved goodbye to us as she and Jasper were walking out the door. "Don't worry Demitri, your secret's safe with us," she replied, laughing. "I wouldn't wish that punishment on anyone, Volturi included."

* * *

Jasper and Alice returned to their home feeling hopeful once more. They passed Felix—yes, folks—still sitting in that same chair. They walked in the opposite direction to avoid the morose vampire and went straight up to Emmett and Rosalie's room. The door was open, so they rapped on it and sauntered inside.

Rosalie was busy painting her nails while Emmett was stretched out on the bed reading the latest sports magazine. Rosalie continued her task at hand; Emmett jumped up to greet his brother.

"Hey, Jasper, how did it go?" His dimples showed as his grin widened.

"So far so good, but I have a lil' favor to ask of you." He looked down at the two bags he had clutched in his hands. "These here suitcases belong to that Italian Casanova downstairs. Do you reckon you could deliver them for us. You understand that our feelins toward that womanizer are not of the kindest. So if you don't mind, we would be much obliged if you could do that trifle."

"Just set 'em down, pal. No problem. Consider it done."

Jasper put the two bags on the floor and gave Emmett a two finger salute. He turned to Alice then. She was frowning, and running her hands across her forehead.

"Are you still entertaining that headache sweetheart? How 'bout I tuck you in our bed and massage that ache right out of that pretty lil' head of yours?"

"Oh, god, yes—that sounds heavenly, Jas." She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist as they started to leave the room.

Emmett gave Jasper a knowing wink, grabbed the luggage and headed for the stairs.

Rosalie craned her neck around and commented flatly, "Have fun you two. At least someone around here should enjoy this pitiful existence."

"Ever the life of the party," Jasper whispered to his wife.

* * *

Sam brought Jane's luggage to the cabin at Cripple Creek. As he dropped them to the wooden floor, he asked, "Are you two doing all right? Do you need a break, Embry?"

Shaking his head, Embry answered, "Nah, I'm good. See you later, Sam."

"332, 333, 334." Jane's attention was drawn to Sam as she noticed the scent of her luggage waft through the door. Finally, she could change out of these wretched clothes.

She didn't want to seem too anxious to retrieve the bags, not wanting to give them the satisfaction—the filthy mutts. So she patiently waited until Embry politely handed them to her.

"Here you go, Miss Jane. Would you like me to take them to your room for you?" At least one of them had some manners.

She didn't really need his assistance, but it was nice to have a man offer to help her nonetheless. Chivalry wasn't dead after all. "Thank you Master Call, that is very kind of you. It will be a welcome relief to change out of these dirty clothes."

Quil followed the two as Embry carried the heavy bags to the designated bedroom. He stood at the door while his friend placed the suitcases beside the bed.

Jane looked up at the tall Quileute and said, "That will be all, thank you. I'd like to change now, if you do not mind."

Embry turned to leave, but Quil spoke up. "Not so fast—you need to leave the door open, leech!"

Those crimson eyes blazed with furious intensity. She responded by slamming the door violently nearly hitting Embry's back as he scurried out of the way.

Tightening his lips to a hard line, Embry blurted, "What was that? Do you have a death wish, you idiot?"

"I just wanted to get in a couple of peeks; I'll bet she looks gorgeous naked. Some friend you are—you've just ruined the opportunity of my lifetime."

"Dammit, Quil—watch your mouth, will you? Just because the door's shut, doesn't mean she can't hear what you just said."

"So what? It's a compliment. I mean, she is a beautiful woman—for a vamp—a bit _up_ _tight_ for my taste—but still. She could make the center fold of any guy's magazine."

Leaning his forehead against the door, Embry yelled, "Don't worry, Miss Jane, I'm taking this pervert back to the living room."

"I resent that," Quil retorted, "I'm not a per—"

Embry gave him a shove, making Quil lose his balance and strong-armed him all the way to the other room. He pushed Quil into a chair and remarked, "You were saying . . ."

"I'm a guy—I have hormones ya know. It's the natural order of things."

"Yeah, well, I'm ordering you to cease and desist. We don't need to invite any more trouble."

Quil looked up from his seat. "Oh yeah, like _Trouble_ isn't already her middle name—and speak of the little demon, here she comes."

Entering the living room, Jane knowingly teased her distracter. She was wearing the same outfit that unfortunately was Chad's undoing.

She glared right at Quil and said, "If Master Call hadn't stepped in to diffuse this situation, you would now be searching around this room for your empty head."

Quil smirked back at her," I think I liked it better when you didn't talk. By the way—

nice outfit." Even though she annoyed the hell out of him, he had to admit, she filled out that blouse and those jeans quite nicely.

Jane turned about abruptly and picked up where she left off, "335, 336 . . ."

Exasperated, Quil groaned, "Ugh—not again! Somebody shoot me."

* * *

The Cullen household was a whirl of activity the next day as they prepared for the trip to the airport.

Felix had changed his clothes and lethargically rearranged the contents of his bags, sighing loudly every now and then. No one was unaware of his distress, and it made for a very tense atmosphere in the home.

Emmett and Edward picked up the luggage when he had finished and transferred them to the car.

Carlisle finally pulled Alice aside. "Do we have any worries about Felix getting on that flight?"

"I don't see any problems—at least not yet. Believe me; I'll let you know if anything pops up. It's given me the biggest headache I've ever had."

Smiling in his fatherly way, Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder. "You know, Alice, you only have to ask and I can get you something for it."

"That's okay; Jas has a remedy for it too."

Jasper caught the tail end of the conversation as he walked in holding the plane tickets in his hand. "Did I hear my good name being bandied about?"

"Only in a good way," Alice responded.

"Have a safe trip, Felix," Carlisle said.

Felix stood up, and asked, "Would you be so kind as to take some pictures with me before I leave? It will remind me of the pleasant time spent here."

"It would be my pleasure. Let me go upstairs and get my camera."

Carlisle came back down with Rosalie and Esme in tow. Alice retrieved Edward and Emmett from the garage. The luggage had already been packed in the trunk and they had been sitting in Carlisle's BMW waiting impatiently.

Felix took a picture with the whole family sitting on the couch. There was one taken with only Edward and himself standing by the piano—one of Felix gazing out of the window—and probably his favorite—the one with he and Alice side by side. He snuck his arm around her shoulder just as Carlisle snapped it.

Looking at his watch, Edward announced, "It's time we were heading to the airport."

Felix looked around at his surroundings and nodded. "Goodbye, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie—I shall think of you often." He shook Carlisle's hand and walked out to the garage with Alice, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. He looked as if he was on his way to his own execution.

The ride to the Port Angeles airport proved to be uneventful. Once at their destination, things went off without a hitch—all the paperwork was in order, the luggage was checked in and all that was left was the final wait for the boarding call.

When the PA system announced that it was time to board the plane. Felix slowly got up. He shook hands with everyone, but left Alice until the last. Grabbing her around the waist, he hoisted her up level with his eyes, and crushed his lips to hers. It seemed to be the longest, most passionate kiss in history—at least to her fuming husband.

* * *

Edward and Emmett each placed a restraining hand on Jasper's shoulders, until the burly vampire put her down.

Felix' expression was smug. Alice on the other hand appeared to be confused but pleasantly surprised at the same time. _Not bad—not bad at all_.

Alice glanced at Edward who stood there with a knowing look on his face. _If you so much as hint at what I'm thinking to Jas, I will make your life miserable._

Edward looked up at the ceiling, trying hard to conceal a smile.

"I will miss you the most, dear lady," Felix lamented as Emmett steered him toward the waiting line.

Jasper stood there frozen, his eyes trailing after Felix' retreating figure. "You know I can sense your emotions. You enjoyed that, didn't you?" he commented.

"Secret's out, Alice," Edward chortled.

"Don't get mad at me, Jas—he's a great kisser, what can I say?"

"Tell me that my kisses are better."

"That goes without saying."

"Well, I tell you what—I reckon that's a calf rope on that one." Jasper grinned while the little pixie attacked his neck with _her_ kisses.

Emmett and Edward accompanied the crestfallen vampire the rest of the way to the waiting group of people, and didn't move out of their line of sight until they watched him enter the connecting arm to the plane.

The company all breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the silver bird ascend into the cloudy bank.

Emmett broke the silence. "Damn, it's too bad he had to leave so soon. I never got a chance to challenge him to an arm wrestling match."

The other three glared at him.

The stupidest expression crept over his face, as he finally uttered, "What?"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, the wolfpack find a surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: And Then There Was One

Disclaimer: is the proper owner of these characters, except for Curro and his friends.

* * *

I had just gotten the message that _Operation Felix_ was complete. There was only one more day until Demitri was out of my hair. Yes! One crisis averted. I'd worry about that scum, Cisco, later. I nodded at Paul as I left Beggar's pass; my smile was so wide it could have chased the clouds away. I went home to take a nap; I had to pull another all-nighter patrolling. Damn—I'll be celebrating big time when we finally collar Cisco—that freakin' SOB.

My _favorite_ person—yeah, no surprise there—Paul, came to the door to see if I was ready to head out. Leah and Seth were waiting for us behind the house, already phased, and chompin' at the bit.

We started to the east this time, and were close to the area where we found Chad. A putrid odor of rotting flesh hung in the air.

_Phew! And I thought you boys smelled bad_.

_Hold on, sis—you don't always smell like a rose either_. _I should know, I've lived in the same house with you for 15 years._

_Everybody shut up and try not to breathe. We'll investigate the stink and move on. Is that clear—water?_

_Always with the punny jokes, Black. Look—I was just making an observation. You don't have to get so pissy about it. _

_Who died and left you our fearless leader anyway? _

_You want this freakin'job? Come and get it—it's all yours, Paul._

"_I'm just sayin' "_

_I know I'm the lowest guy on the totem pole here, but gee, could we all try to get along? I want to find out what that smell is all about._

_Seth's right, let's go. Paul, you got any objections?_ Silence. _Okay then, follow your nose._

Leah as usual, being the fastest, reached the site where the stench was the strongest. There was a mound of dirt where some animal had been digging. This was definitely the spot. We all began using our sharp nails to pull back the earth—that's when I spotted the telltale orange fabric of a prison-issue jumpsuit. Continuing our job of uncovering the rotting corpses, we wound up counting a total of three. Huh—I guess Cisco didn't disappear off the earth like we thought—he disappeared underneath the earth. He'd literally been under our noses all this time, and I had my suspicions as to who put him there.

_Okay, guys—and girl—patrol over! Let's get Charlie and the posse down here to get this mess cleaned up._

Whaddya know, things were finally lookin' up.

Charlie got an _anonymous_ tip from a payphone in Forks concerning the whereabouts of the three escapees. It was all over the news the very next day. How did the three prisoners die without so much as a trace of foul play. Their deaths would be filed under a heading labeled—unsolved mysteries.

The coroner was baffled. Each of the bodies had a bullet entry hole at the base of the skull, yet there was no trace of blood at the sites. It was as if they were drained of blood beforehand. Imagine that!

* * *

I was back at Beggar's Pass, watching the news on Paul's Blackberry. Curiosity getting the better of him, Demitri walked to the chair I was sitting in and peeked over my shoulder. "My word, I am surprised that they found them so soon. I was sure we had bur—"

I turned in time to see Demitri clamping his hand over his mouth. Our eyes met, he lowered his hand, and muttered, "Oh dear—I fear I may have committed a serious faux pas!"

I winked at the tracker. "We're not as stupid as you think, Demitri. We know who killed those monsters—we know—but we won't tell. This will be our little secret. No one in Forks will be the wiser, so it doesn't need to keep you up at night, huh? Oh, I forgot, you don't sleep at all, do you?

"Not to change the subject, but—are you ready to go? Sam and Jared will be here any minute to take you to the airport."

"By all means; I am on pins and needles awaiting their arrival. I cannot wait to kiss the ground when I reach the hills of Italy."

And I couldn't _wait_ to put all this behind me. So while Demitri is kissing the hills of Italy, I'll be kissing the lips of my girl. Mmnn, mmnn.

That night, Bella and Leah were busy in the bedroom finishing up their studies. Leah looked up—_what the_ . . . "Do you hear music?"

A voice in the distance was singing:

Dime si esta noche

Tú te vas de ronda

Como ella se fue, con quién está?

Leah was more sensitive to sound than Bella—for obvious reasons." I don't hear anything," Bella answered.

Leah's ears perked up once more. "There it goes again. I'm telling you, I hear music."

This time it was louder:

Que vuelva ya,

Que las rondas, no son buenas

Que hacen daño, que dan penas

Y se acaba, por llorar

Bella's ears picked it up by now. "I think you're right. It sounds like it's coming from your backyard."

A beautiful melody wafted from stringed instruments and the voice—that voice was so

familiar:

De la sierra moreno

Cielito lindo

Vienen bajando

Un par de ojitos negros

Cielito lindo de contrabando

The music became nearer and louder still:

Ay, ay, ay, ay,

Canta y no llores

Porque cantando se alegran

Cielito lindo los corazones.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. It was Seth. "Leah—you better look out your window."

Four acoustic guitars were strumming Cielito Lindo, and there under the full moon was Gabriel Castillo, with a guitar around his neck. Leah flicked on the light nearest to the window, bathing his upturned face in the glow of the lamp. Leah couldn't stop herself from leaning over the windowsill.

Curro's voice was clear and strong. Leah was getting weak in the knees. This was sooo romantic. She had never been serenaded before. He finished the song, putting down his guitar.

From out of nowhere, another man came carrying a ladder. He placed it against the wall of the house. It reached past Leah's window.

Climbing up the ladder, Curro sang while the remaining men on the ground played the tune:

Besame, besame mucho

Como si fuera esta noche

La ultima vez—

The words to his song stopped when he arrived at the window ledge. His arm reached out and his hand cupped the back of Leah's head. Their lips collided as the musical strains continued to flow from the guitars. Leah was absolutely giddy, but she was afraid that her Latin lover was destined to fall to his death.

"Come inside, Curro—It's one thing to be falling for me—it's another thing to be falling off the ladder."

"Si, love has its dangers. Abierta la puerta, por favor. Vamanos, mi amigos."

Leah raced down the steps to let Curro in. Four men followed him inside. She hadn't noticed as Curro was singing, but he was dressed in a white silk shirt that opened into a V at the neck. The rest of the shirt was covered in a charcoal grey bolero with tassels hanging from silver conchas at the opening. There were more silver buttons adorning the jacket at the wrists, as well as the front of the matching tight-fitting vest that peeked from underneath it. His pants were black, high-waisted, and looked like he had been poured into them. His suede leather boots were dark grey with thick two and a half inch heels on them. He looked like a bullfighter—and believe me—that ain't no bull! The sight made Leah dizzy. Not even Sam, made her feel this way. Curro was a gift from the Gods, and they were certainly smiling on her tonight

What the hell was that racket coming from the Clearwaters'? There was a strange tapping noise, clapping, music and singing? What was going on?

I knocked on the door but no one came to let me in. I guess they couldn't hear me over the loud voices and—that fast and furious tapping. So I pulled on the door handle and slipped inside the living room.

My eyes practically fell out of my head. There was Curro dancing—in a seductive manner, I might add—to the clapping and sounds of the guitars. I never saw feet fly so fast in my life. He was circling Leah and brushing up against her while snapping his fingers over his head.

I had a hard time getting Bells' attention. She was sitting on a kitchen chair, looking like she was in a trance, her eyes glued to Curro's feet. At least I hoped that's where her eyes were glued.

Okay, I admit it. I was a little jealous that all the women in the room were ogling him, including Sue. But, even being a guy, I could appreciate the way he filled out those pants. How in the world did he get into them in the first place? And how was he going to get out of them? I could just picture Leah ripping them off with her teeth. And if he didn't stop dancing like that it might actually happen.

I finally got Bells to turn around and look at me—I had to blow in her ear to get her to do it though. "Jake, you came! How are you enjoying our little celebration?"

"Not as much as Leah is, I can see. Jeez, the woman has no shame. She's practically stuck to him!"

"It doesn't seem to bother you when we're stuck together."

"That's different—we don't advertise it to the whole Quileute nation."

Our conversation on PDA was cut short. Curro had dropped to his knees and slid across the tile floor grabbing Leah around her bare legs and leaning his head against them. Leah ran her fingers through his dark curly hair as he looked up at her adoringly. He stood up slowly and placing his arm about her shoulder, leaned her backwards, and touched his lips to her throat. His company cheered him on with hoots and loud laughter. Pulling her back to an upright position, he walked her to the chair next to Bells, and kissed her hand.

That's when he noticed me standing behind Bells. "Ah, Jacob, _mi amigo_. I would like to introduce you to my _compadres_. He indicated a younger man, with the same turquoise eyes and curly brown hair. _Esta es mi hermano_, Roberto. Next to him with the sexy black eyes is Guilermo Rodriguez. _Y ahora_—we have Paco San Juan, he's our best singer and ladies ' man too."

Paco had blonde hair and blue eyes; he kinda reminded me of Chad.

"And lastly, the man with the ladder, Enrique Castaneda. He's very shy—but not when he's dancing!" Enrique grinned, his dark eyes lighting up at the compliment. Curro rumpled the young man's black hair and patted his cheek.

Curro bowed to us, and apologized. "I am sorry, Leah. The men have a show to perform in another hour, so they have to leave _ahora_."

"Can't you stay a few more minutes?" she begged.

"No, you misunderstand me. They are leaving, and you are coming with me. There is something I want to tell you." Curro offered Leah his hand and they walked out the front door together, trailing after the musicians.

* * *

Seth glanced at me shaking his head in disbelief, and retreated to his bedroom. Sue returned to the kitchen. Emily and Kim followed her. They were all here making food for someone's baby shower before they got sidetracked by the _Handsome Spaniard_.

"Isn't that romantic?" Bells sighed. "How come you never serenaded me?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you ever heard me sing? Besides, I nearly broke every bone in my body protecting you. That should count for something."

Damn, her eyes were still glazed like she was hypnotized or something. I don't think she heard a word I was saying. "Hey, earth to Bella—earth to Bella!" I waved my hand up and down in front of her face. "The love of your life is standing right next to you."

She was still rattling on about that seductive Spanish import. "Did you see the clothes he was wearing? Holy crow, he was like—sex, personified!"

My self esteem was beginning to get a little shaky." Yeah, I saw all right. Someone must have painted those pants on him. I've never seen pants so tight. Hell, I could never get into them."

Bell's face lit up. "I'll bet Leah could."

I was in shock. My innocent Bella making such a naughty comment. "Bella Swan—I can't believe you said that!"

"Just stating the obvious."

What was with these women? Curro was spreading a Spanish virus—and man, was it ever contagious. Maybe if I bring on the Quileute heat, at least _one_ of them will be cured—if you get my drift.

Bella finally shook off her Curro-induced haze, and announced, "You know it wouldn't hurt you any if you got a little culture."

"What are you talking about, Bells? I'm literally steeped in Quileute culture."

"Well, I just think that maybe you should broaden your horizons."

"What a great idea." I motioned for her to get closer. "C'mere girl. Let's broaden our horizons together." I pulled her against me and let my lips do the rest of the talkin'"

* * *

A/N: Boy, that Curro. He sure knows how to work an audience. Whew!

Playlist:

Besame Mucho

Cielito Lindo

Noche de Ronda

Rhumba de Burro

Sevillanas

Verdeales

Bulerias

If you would like to see a sexy Flamenco Dancer go check out Timo Nunez' gallery. Whew, his dancing is so hot, I needed a cold shower.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Surprise!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer is the proper owner of the Twilight characters. Curro, Paco and friends are mine.

* * *

The next day, the last of the vamps was on her way back home. Sam, Paul, Embry and I escorted the ferocious little monster to the airport. We weren't gonna take any chances with her. We all held our breath until the airplane's wheels lifted off the runway.

We eagerly turned, to begin the hike toward our waiting vehicle.

After a few steps, Embry let out a whoop as the air left his lungs. "Man, I've never been so glad to see anyone go in my life. That woman has to be the biggest witch dead or alive. She wouldn't even talk to us—kept counting the chinks between the logs. Can you believe that? We'll have to fumigate the place to get rid of that freakin' vampire stench too!"

"Count yourself lucky," Paul countered. At least she stayed in one spot. That Demitri wore me out. I was chasing his tail practically every hour. He had Jared and me running around the forest like a couple of frightened stags. I got so frazzled, I had to go see Rachel for some horizontal stress relief."

"Hey, watch it—that's my sister you're talking about."

"Oh get real, everybody knows about us. They don't care—do you guys?"

Ever watchful, Sam stepped in. "Maybe we don't care, but Jake does, so show him a little respect."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at me, Paul responded. "I don't know what you're getting upset about. Rachel's my imprint. I love her with my whole heart. I'm absolutely nuts about her."

Why couldn't the guy keep stuff about my sister private? You don't see me talking about every little detail of my love life—not that there's that much to tell . . . "Yeah—well, just remember that."

We reached the car ten minutes later and thankfully would be back to La Push in about an hour.

On the way home, I brought up an idea I had for Friday night. The response was very enthusiastic, after all, we wolfboys will find any excuse to party.

The conversation turned to what we were gonna do with our free time now that the pests were gone. I knew what I was gonna do—hit the books hard—no doubt about it. I was tired of waiting for Bella to come back from school every stinkin' day; I wanted to be at the college with her. We could eat lunch together, go to classes together, canoodle between classes together. Sigh . . .

* * *

While I was fixing my supper, it finally hit me like a ton of bricks—Jane was gone. Intellectually, I knew it, but I don't think it really registered 'til this very minute. They were all out of our hair forever. I could proceed with my plans for this Friday, uninterrupted.

I got a good night's sleep, and in the AM, called all the pack members to remind them about tonight. You know how guys are—we don't mean to—but yeah, we forget things sometimes. Okay, ya' got me—we forget things—a lot! Anyhow, everything was set. My only task left was to drag Bells over there.

* * *

Meanwhile, things at the Cullens were going well. Everyone was feeling safe and blessed tranquility reigned. At 3 o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Esme answered it and a UPS driver was standing there with a huge, flat rectangular box. She thanked the man and brought the package into the house. Curious, she looked at the markings on the carton; there in bold script was the return address of Felix Morelli.

Edward was the first of her family to come downstairs. That was obvious since he was privy to her thoughts even as she was reading the words. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were quick to follow. It wasn't often that they received a mysterious package from Volterra, and they were anxious to see the contents.

They all stood there expectantly as she ripped away the cardboard. Stunned silence hung in the air as Esme uncovered . . . drum roll, please . . . a life sized portrait of their former guest.

Breaking the quiet atmosphere, Emmett guffawed, "Nice likeness, huh?"

Esme turned her head this way and that, scrutinizing the picture—a thoughtful expression playing across her face.

Rosalie looked absolutely appalled. "You're not seriously thinking about hanging that monstrosity in here are you?"

Edward smirked, and nodded his head at Rosalie. Yes—she was—most certainly.

Esme scowled at Rosalie's remark. "It would be rude not to. This is a gift and we wouldn't want to appear ungrateful, would we?"

"I reckon we could leave it out in the garage," Jasper suggested.

"No thank you," Rosalie snapped. "That's my sanctuary out there. You know I like to tinker with my car; that helps me unwind. That awful thing glaring at me all the time would defeat the whole purpose. It would make me nervous!"

Edward couldn't imagine Rosalie ever being nervous—irritated, yes—impatient, sure—but nervous—not on your life.

All eyes slowly passed to Alice.

"Well, don't look at me; I don't see it hanging anywhere—yet." Why did they always think she had all the answers? It was hard being the designated prophetess of the coven.

Esme finally sighed and commented in a tired voice, "I'll find an appropriate spot for it. You can all go back to whatever it was that you were doing."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "Come on, Rose," he whispered as he led her by the hand to their bedroom.

The _crowd_ dispersed and Esme went to work hanging the painting in the game room.

* * *

That evening, Esme heard loud laughter and a thumping noise coming from that very room. On investigation, she was amazed to find her family engaged in an inventive activity. They had placed a transparent overlay on top of the portrait. On it was painted a target in permanent marker. Each one of them, in turn, was in the process of throwing darts at the portrait.

Esme's sense of decorum was awakened by the crass nature of this game. "I am so disappointed in this family—especially you, Edward. I would have at least expected more proper behavior from you."

Edward hung his head in shame.

She continued her tirade. "How disrespectful! Felix is a member of the Volturi elite—our governing body, whether we agree with their policies or not.

"I want everybody out of this room, now! And hand me those darts—all of you."

She extended her hand and they placed the darts one by one in it, as they paraded by with their apologies. When the room seemed to be emptied of the perpetrators, she looked around to be sure that there were no prying eyes. Esme stared at the portrait and in one quick movement threw a dart directly at Felix' nose. That one was followed by one to the right ear and another to the left.

As she finished the last shot, Carlisle crept up next to her. He had just arrived home from the hospital. "Whatever are you doing, sweetheart?"

Startled, she whipped around to face him, blocking his view of the painting.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked.

Darn—caught in the act. With lightening speed, she immediately swung her hand behind her back to hide the darts from his view. "Nothing!" she quickly answered. "Let's go to the living room, and tell me about your day." She took his hand with her empty one and led him toward the door. She reached out to the pool table beside her, dropping the darts onto the felt surface. Whew, that was close . . .

* * *

So, I was at the Clearwaters'. Bells and I were doing a geography project; getting a _feel _of the landscape so to speak. All right, so we were letting our hands do a little exploring. We didn't go into any uncharted territory though, if you get my drift; I was already too excited about my surprise tonight. No sense in adding fuel to the fire, right?

I looked over at the clock, and Bells noticed. "Going somewhere," she asked.

I hoped my little white lies wouldn't show in my face. "Yeah, I promised the guys I'd go back to Hanson's Barn. I need to help them clean up the mess _The Volturi Three_ made last Saturday." I tried to look despondent.

"But I hardly got to see you today," she pouted. There was that cute bottom lip again.

"Okay—you want to come with me?" That was a no-brainer.

Her face lit up. "What do you think?"

"Well, don't just stand there. What are we waiting for?" I grabbed her hand pulling her toward the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

We drove out to the barn. It was dark, so I got a flashlight out of the glove compartment. I put my arm around Bella's waist to help guide her. The last thing I needed right now was for her to trip over something and fall flat on her face—besides, I loved that little face.

When we arrived at the Barn's entrance, the lights suddenly flicked on, and a swarm of people ran out of hiding, yelling, "Surprise!"

Bella jumped in fright and grabbed hold of me. When she realized what was happening, she tipped her head back, and looked up at me with chocolate eyes that were spilling over with love.

"Happy Birthday, Bells," I said, grinning like a fool. I gave her a big passionate birthday kiss.

The place erupted with applause, hoots and hollers. Bella was red from her neck clear up to her hairline.

"You're such a sneak," she asserted through her tears.

Eric started up the music, and the dance floor began to fill up. Even Charlie and Sue were out there dancing, which I'm sure made Bells happy.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Curro. Who invited him? Don't get me wrong, I really like the guy, and appreciate all he did for me. But jeez, did he have to wear those _pants _again—you know—the ones that were sprayed-on? He was ruining our women.

He also brought along his band of gypsies—who apparently had no problem getting dance partners. I was surprised there wasn't a stampede of women trying to get to them.

I noticed poor Mike sitting in the corner, seething. He was watching Jessica dancing with Paco—aka, PACMAN—seeing as he devoured all the women in his path. Mike had daggers shooting out of his eyes, heading in Paco's direction. Paco didn't seem to notice though; his attention was obviously focused elsewhere.

Bells actually let me dance with her tonight—she seemed to be enjoying it too. In fact everyone seemed to be having a great time—even Mike, since Paco found another partner.

An hour slipped by, and Eric turned off the music. Curro and his entourage were in the corner warming up their guitars. Then, it was _Flamenco Fury_ all over again.

Each of the men showed off their dance style, to the clapping and guitar strains of their buddies. The men in the audience were astounded; the women went wild. The show lasted half an hour—then Curro and his band of home wreckers had to leave once again for another gig in Sappho. Leah left with them, after wishing Bells a happy birthday and giving her a big hug.

The party ended at around 2:30 AM. Bells and I were ready to collapse, so I left the mess and took Bells home. The pack and I would return tomorrow to clean up the dregs and cart home the musical equipment. It was nice of the vamps to leave us the decorations and the rest of the party stuff. We pretty much put it all to good use. Just goes to show ya', there's a silver lining in almost everything—in this case it was pure gold!

* * *

A/N: Well, I couldn't let all the vampire's decorations etc. go to waste, now could I? I think there's only one more chapter to go, and to quote Jasper(or Chad), I'll be calling a calf rope on that one, sad but true. . .


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Will She or Won't She

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by S. Meyer. I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Man, it was so late when I got Bells back to the Clearwaters', but I still had a tough time tearing myself away from her. We were on Sue's couch and kept saying goodbye for half an hour. Our lips would part, I'd start to leave, and Bells would drag be back again. I'm tellin' ya', she was wearing me down. I finally had to pull myself away from my sweetie before we both did something really stupid.

"Bells . . . Bells . . . I've gotta go. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow. Besides, I need a cold shower, you're killing me, girl."

She smiled sweetly at me and said, "Til tomorrow then."

Those chocolate pools were drawing me in again. "Okay, maybe just one more kiss."

That last lingering kiss nearly had me undone. "Whew, I really need to go."

"Bye, Jake," she pouted.

* * *

Things went along pretty smoothly in the next few months for a change. I finished my online studies and was ready to start at Peninsula in January. Bella was beside herself with pride and Charlie, well—he was so happy for me that he got me a new computer. I knew he couldn't afford it, but I didn't turn it down and hurt his feelings. He pretends to be some macho police chief, but I'm not that dumb—underneath he's a creampuff.

I loved being at Peninsula with Bells. Embry, Leah, Bells and I all rode together, ate together and studied together. It made the schooling so—sounds corny, but yeah, comfortable. Bells and I actually got to do homework together, too, which was a good thing, 'cuz it kept us from doing too much geography, if you get my drift. I had decided that I would like to work with young people at the rehab center; Bells wanted to teach at the High School. I'd have to put the fear of god into those students so they'd listen to her, though. I know how those kids can be, seein' as I was just barely one of them.

Then, the most significant day of my life was looming right around the corner—January, 11, my 18th birthday, the date indicating that I would by then be an adult. Sure, I would still be an idiot, but at least I'd be a legal idiot. There was going to be a huge _to do _on that day, a bonfire to beat all bonfires. The pack, their friends, and even the tribal elders would be attending.

Rachel sent out invitations three weeks early so that there would be a chance for people to plan ahead for it. I asked Charlie not to spill the beans about the party, and told him how sorry I was that Renee couldn't make it. I figured Bells would email her anyway, filling in all the details, and sending her pictures of the event.

Two weeks before my red letter day, I bought a box of conversation hearts and glued them one by one onto a flat leather cord. I placed them face down so that I could write out the letters on each one. Finishing up the lettering, I let the glue dry and then slipped the necklace back into the box.

I had already bought the sweet little piece of jewelry for Bells. I just had them switch one of the stones for a black diamond. It took all of my savings from doing odd jobs while Bells was at school last semester. I hope she likes it. I'm pretty sure she will; it just had Bella written all over it

It was a cinch to keep the secret safe seein' as everyone was already keeping the biggest secret of all. So Bella was in the dark when I told her she had to come to my birthday party, but let's face it—she'd be there come hell or high water anyway. It was a fact—the girl couldn't stay away from me. Truth be told, we were like two pieces of velcro, neither one of us willing to be ripped apart from the other.

The week before my birthday, I explained to Bella that there would be a special ceremony, an initiation into adulthood, and it would mean a lot to me, if she was present. I knew she wouldn't disappoint me. I almost felt silly telling her why she had to be there 'cuz there was no way in hell that she wouldn't be—like I said—she couldn't stay away.

* * *

January 11th finally arrived, and I was on pins and needles. I don't know why I was so nervous; I'd be around my family and friends. I hardly ever got nervous, even before the newborn battle, so why now? Crap! Wolf up, Jake—it's only Bells.

The sky was clear that night and the moon was full—of promise, I hoped.

Everyone was milling around, wishing me a happy birthday, clapping me on the back and kissing me—oh right—that was Bella. The food was great. Emily and Sue had a hand in that. When the people all had their fill, me included, it was time to begin the real party. So we all got seated around the fire and since Billy was the designated officiator, he put up his hand as a signal to start. A hush came over the crowd; even my rowdy wolfmates kept their mouths shut.

Right about then, I started to regret my decision to eat so much. My stomach was churning and I was afraid I would throw up. Great—get up there and vomit all over in front of everybody. Way to go, Jake! Perfect ending to a perfect day.

Billy spoke up. "First of all I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight to support my son, and to extend a warm welcome to each and every one of you. At this time, I'd like to say just a little about him, if I may. The world, I'm sure, would consider an 18 year old as being a child still, but Jacob has had more responsibility heaped upon him than any of us elders here. He was without a mother at the age of six. He's had the weight of running our household for the last five years, not to mention caring for me, taking me to my doctor appointments—and all without complaint. Even so, he continued his schooling, graduated early and is attending college this semester. Jacob never lets anything get him down." He looked at me just then, and winked.

"He's got a quick wit—always with the jokes and a big smile for everyone. But don't let that fool you. He is old beyond his years, and his experience has matured him. I am proud to be his father.

"Now, this is a big day in Jacob's life. He is considered a man today, and as a man, he would like the chance to speak what's in his heart."

"Son, would you please walk up here and stand to the right of me?"

I had to take a deep breath, and steady my knees, but I made it to stand beside my father.

Billy motioned to Bella to come up to stand on his other side. She twisted her head from side to side, to see who he was motioning to. He finally said her name, "Yes, Bella, could you please step forward."

She stood up, and looking around, hesitated. Her innocent expression nearly knocked me on my butt.

Embry got off of the log he was sitting on and taking her hand, escorted her to a spot on Billy's other side.

"I believe Jacob has something for you," Billy announced.

My hands shook as I placed the box of conversation hearts in hers.

Now she was really confused. "Does this mean I have to be your slave for life again?"

That sent a wave of light laughter through the crowd.

"It's not Valentine's day, Jake. And it's your birthday, not mine." She raised an eyebrow.

"Open it up; all my love's inside there." I held my breath as she opened the box.

Bells pulled the necklace out, and read the words aloud. "Bella . . . _Nayeli. Kwop_ _kilautley_. She raised her eyes up to mine and said, "That is so sweet of you." She turned to walk back to her seat. Everyone was smiling in her direction.

"Wait," Billy laughed. "You can't leave yet. Jacob wants to ask you something, don't you? Go ahead, son." He peered at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I think the old man got a kick out of watching me sweat.

I cleared my throat, but there was a damn lump stuck in there, threatening to choke off my words. I looked out at my friends and family. They were all hanging on my every syllable—every eye was trained on the two of us. Swallowing thickly, I moved toward Bells. I took her left hand in both of mine and started the little speech I had planned.

"Bells," I stammered, "How long would you say we've known each other?"

"I don't know, since we were nine years old I guess." Her eyebrows were knit together, trying to make sense out of what the hell was happening here. She was probably worried that I was gonna slice her hand with a sharp knife—yeah, like some bullcrap bloodbrother nonsense in the movies. Then we would press our bloody palms together! Don't you just love Hollywood?

"But for the past couple of years or so—ever since we began meeting in my garage—we became best friends, right?" I couldn't hold back the grin that was starting to form on my lips. I could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. She looked terrified, but that just made her seem all the more adorable to me.

"I'd say we're a _lot_ more than best friends now." Scattered laughter among the crowd sounded again.

I gazed straight into those liquid brown pools. "So would you say then, that you're in love with me?"

"You know I am, yes—without a doubt." Suddenly, the haze vanished from her face, like she was finally getting my message. I could almost visualize the light bulb going off inside her head.

"Do you think that maybe you really need me, too?" My grin grew wider.

"Every minute of every day." She smiled back at me.

"And do you want me?" That was so obvious; I almost lost it and laughed at my own question. It was all I could do to keep a straight face.

"You know that better than I do." She turned her head out toward the audience for a second, still smiling.

Louder laughter erupted—chiefly from the wolfpack, especially Quil and Embry.

I cleared my throat again. "Then I have to ask you something in front of the whole Quileute nation." I got down on one knee at her feet.

Bells covered her mouth with her other hand and tears began to well up in those beautiful brown eyes.

I put the words out there slowly and clearly for everyone to hear. "Bella . . . I've loved you since we were playmates together on this very beach, and I'll continue to love you till the day I die. I've been longing for this day to come for the past three years, and it's finally arrived. Right here and now, I'm asking you the most important question of my entire life. Isabella Marie Swan . . . will you be my wife? Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh, yes, Jacob, yes, yes, yes!" She started to cry for real now. I stood up and she threw her arms around me, kissing every inch of my face. The crowd reacted by cheering and clapping.

Billy put up his hand in an attempt to quiet everyone. When the cheering stopped, he picked up the small black box I had given him earlier. Opening it, he held up the object that was inside for all to see.

"Now place this ring on her finger, son. This is a token of your promise to her." Billy handed the ring to me and nodded his head in approval.

My hands were shaking so badly that I was afraid I would drop it. I somehow managed to place it on Bella's ring finger. Thank god, it fit perfectly. I leaned down and kissed her hand. Then, I raised my head, peering up at her. Our eyes met, and I knew I was a goner. I felt the explosion of joy in my heart as I lifted her up in the air. I couldn't be happier than at this moment.

I was oblivious to the watching eyes and the clicking of the cameras, as we sealed our promise with a long overdue kiss. It was like a dream. Bells had spoken the words—the words that said she actually promised to be mine! I let out a sigh of relief; I could breathe freely again.

I put Bells down—my mistake. The women all crowded around her oohing and ahhing over her engagement ring. I couldn't get anywhere near her. Jeez, how quickly they forgot about the birthday boy.

I collapsed onto one of the big logs near Embry. I was emotionally spent.

"Whew . . . Man, I'm glad that's over." I put my head in my hands, groaning.

"You said it," Embry snorted. "You were shaking like a leaf."

"Yeah," Quil added, "you were so green, I thought Embry and I were going to have to carry you off on a stretcher. You looked like you needed an oxygen tank"

Embry scratched his head. "I had fun watching you squirm, but I havta ask. Why did you put yourself through that torture? You could have proposed in private—just the two of you."

"Don't you think I know that? I figured if I proposed in sight of everyone, she'd have to say yes. She wouldn't embarrass me in front of all of La Push. Anyway, it's a done deal, I can sleep at night knowing that she won't be scampering off to the Sparkler—she's mine— really mine now.

Embry let an exasperated sigh escape. "I've got a news flash for you; she was yours the minute she walked into your bedroom the day of the newborn battle. And even before that." He muttered the last bit under his breath.

"What are you talking about? You know something that I don't?"

He didn't get a chance to answer 'cuz Charlie came over to congratulate me.

He put his hand on my shoulder and laughed. "Good work, kid. You did look a tad green though. Your color's a little better now. I know the feeling; women have a way of doing that to you."

Quil gave Embry a high five. "Told ya'." He snickered.

"Thanks for keeping our secret, chief." I just realized, I'd be calling him dad soon.

"No problem. Sue and I are going to head on out. Happy birthday, Jacob." He gave me a stern look. "Take care of that present you got from me, she's my only daughter and she's non-refundable."

"I'll guard her with my life, Charlie."

"I know you will. By the way, I want to see the grades for your first semester at Peninsula when you get them. Think of it as payback for that new computer."

"Hey, no worries, I've got a great study partner. I think you might know her—an Isabella something or other."

Charlie smiled and patted my shoulder once more. Then he turned and walked away searching for Sue.

The crowd was starting to thin out; people congratulating me on my engagement as they returned to their homes. Billy waved at me as Sam pushed him in his chair toward our house. Emily followed.

Finally I would get to talk to Bells for the first time since I popped the question. I wondered what was going through that head of hers. I saw her talking to Leah, so I snuck up behind her grabbing her about the waist and leaned my head against her cheek. Bella squealed and craned her neck around to see who assailed her, but she knew damn well it was me.

Leah laughed. "See ya' later Bells. I'll leave you two alone. You've got a _lot_ to talk about." She turned and waved as she left.

I swayed side to side, rocking Bells gently in my arms. She leaned her head back against my chest.

"Well, party's over, huh?" She sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, that party's over, but ours is just beginning. She started to shiver so I repositioned my arms to keep her warm. Let's get closer to the fire so you can talk to me without your teeth chattering." Like Leah said, we had a lot to talk about.

* * *

A/N: Ok, let's hear it, a big resounding—Awww! This chapter just spoke to my heart. Sigh . . .


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: In the Still of the Night

Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter are the property of S. Meyer.

* * *

Bells and I sat side by side as close to the fire as we could. Everyone else had left so I removed my coat and wrapped her in it, then I pulled her against me.

She was so quiet that I was beginning to get nervous again. Was she upset about my little stunt? If she was, she did a good job of hiding it earlier. But maybe she just didn't want to humiliate me publicly.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" I said softly.

"For bearing your soul in front of everyone? I think not. That was the bravest thing you've ever done for me."

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do . . . and yes, I love you . . . and yes, I need you . . . and yes, I definitely want you." Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" The look on my face sent her into even more hysterics.

Bella's laughter should have irritated me, instead I enjoyed hearing it. I loved it when she laughed, even now, at my expense.

"You—you're what's funny. You're just trying so hard to get me to say those things to you, when you've known for a long time how much you mean to me. How can I prove it to you? I've got your ring on my finger—I'm going to marry you—for Pete's sake. Can you please accept the fact that I'm in love with you, you idiot?

"Good grief, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed at you, but you looked so ridiculous. Would you like to kiss and make up?" She batted her eyelashes at me, just for fun.

"You have to ask?" Let's face it, kissing was my favorite food.

I let her do all the work. Bells pulled my face nose to nose with hers, and let me have it. God, that girl could kiss!

When my palpitations quit, I started the conversation over again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, shoot."

"What about the ring . . . I mean, do you like it? I know you don't like _fussy_. It's not too fussy, is it? I can always exchange it if you don't think it's right for you. What about the black dia—"

Bella put a stop to my babbling, by placing her hand over my mouth. "It's absolutely perfect, Jake. I love it. But even if I hated it, I would never let you exchange it, because it's from you. It's a gift from your heart."

How did she always manage to reduce me to a puddle of jelly? I lifted her left hand off of my mouth and stared at that little gold band. One small circle with so much promise . . .

"So, when do you think we should tie the knot?" she asked.

"How 'bout tonight?" I answered, half seriously. It couldn't happen soon enough as far as I was concerned.

"Unless you think that's too long to wait," she retorted mockingly.

"Well, I was thinking, July, 7th. Lucky numbers, right?"

"I like it! That'll give us six months to plan and save up some money. School will be out, too. So we can spend time alone and not have to worry about missing classes and studying."

"Hell, the only studying I'm planning on is Bella 101—no, make that advanced studies on Bella Black."

"You're too cute—but you already know that don't you?"

"Hey, you said it, not me."

Bella got really quiet again. "I want our wedding to be intimate, just a few friends and family."

I laughed. "Good, 'cuz we're both broke." Man, was that the understatement of the year!

"I can't decide where to have the actual ceremony though; maybe Leah could surprise me."

This coming from a girl that hates surprises? That was a surprise—to me!

"Do you think Emily would make us a wedding cake?"

"I don't see why not; she loves doing that kind of stuff. And Leah loves decorating, so we can leave that to her. I'm sure Rachel would make the invitations, too."

"I'd like to have the reception on the beach. That would be so beautiful."

Her eyes glowed as she spoke. She was getting me excited over this wedding, too. I know, I know . . . most guys don't give a rat's patoot about planning a wedding, but this was my wedding, with my Bella. I didn't plan on ever marrying again, so yeah, I was getting excited. I was visualizing the beach with tables and chairs set up, a light breeze blowing and Bella by my side. Having to wait would be one of the hardest things I'd ever done, second only to my proposal. This was gonna be the longest six months of my life.

"What about a wedding ring?"

"Well, I like the idea of the black diamond."

"I saw a wedding band with some black diamonds all in a row. Hey how about seven of them? That would be awesome. That way, I'd never forget our anniversary. You know how great my memory is." I noticed Bella's eyes tearing up again.

"And to think, I almost threw this all away. How could I have been so blind?" She started to get all emo on me, and to tell the truth, I was on the verge myself.

I held her tightly in my arms." Don't . . . please don't . . . we've been over and over this. The past can't hurt us anymore. This is now and we're together. Nothing will ever tear us apart again. I mean it. Forever, Bells . . . forever . . .

We held onto each other quietly, and in the distance—in the still of the night, we heard the plaintive howl of a wolf calling to his mate.

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little excursion in Jake and Bella's life. If you have any ideas for further stories, please let me know_. Adios_.


End file.
